Nombre clave: Invasor Zim
by Lupita. Snape
Summary: Las cosas están extrañas en la Tierra e inquietantes en La Inmensa. Se dice que todo Imperio, por más poderoso, debe sucumbir algún día ¿Será el turno del Imperio Irken? Una trampa ha sido tendida, los Más Altos y el irken Zim ya han caído en ella... ¿El irken Zim? ¿Qué no es Zim Membrana?
1. ¿Somnum?

**Invader Zim**

**ZADR**

**Hola!**

**Tengo casi un año (o poco más) trabajando en este fic y aunque no esta terminado si estoy bastante adelantada... No sé, díganme que les parece ¿Oki? **

**Titulo: **Nombre clave: Invasor Zim

**Advertencias:** Una rara forma de Incest ¡Tranquilos que es un ZaDr! ¡Slash! No dejare a Dib con su hermana Gaz. Lo necesito vivo y entero ¬¬

**Resumen:** Las cosas están extrañas en la Tierra e inquietantes en La Inmensa. Se dice que todo Imperio, por más poderoso, debe sucumbir algún día ¿Será el turno del Imperio Irken? Una trampa ha sido tendida, los Más Altos y el irken Zim ya han caído en ella... ¿El irken Zim? ¿Qué no es Zim Membrana?

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**¿Somnum?**

_Que comienzo y que comienzo.  
Yo no quisiera empezar.  
Porque el que comienza acaba  
y yo no quiero acabar_

_-Canción popular mexicana_

La base comenzó a deshacerse antes de que pudiera asimilar lo que estaba pasando. La estructura empezó a derrumbarse sobre su cabeza y grandes trozos de metal y concreto cayeron a su alrededor. Una mancha de luz color cian paso frente a él y luego una luz roja.

Un tirón en su mano y vio caer un enorme pedazo del techo justo en el lugar donde había estado parado. La mancha roja lo arrastraba por el piso y las paredes. Esquivaba los fragmentos y destruía los que eran demasiado grandes o pesados. Un ruido ensordecedor hizo que sus antenas se sacudieran, la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas y un martillo invisible comenzó a golpearla sin piedad. Y luego, ese horrible chillido del metal al aplastarse contra la pared que los seguía a donde quiera que fueran.

-No GIR, déjame aquí... –le suplico pero la mancha roja lo jalo con más fuerza. Casi le saco el brazo del hombro cuando lo levanto del suelo. Las paredes se apretaban a su alrededor asfixiándolo y aplastándolo. Escucho y sintió una explosión y luego estaba cayendo. Caía y caía sin detenerse, los escombros se esparcían en torno suyo, luces estallando aquí y allá... Luego nada. Algo cayó sobre su cabeza y todo se volvió negro.

_[...solo hacemos lo que se debió hacer antes...]_

Una sombra negra con ojos purpura lo miro desde arriba (1). Él conocía a esa persona ¿La conocía? Su voz sonaba distante y extraña

_[...defectuoso pero... Esto te sobrepasa Zim...]_

¿Y el de los ojos rojos? ¡A él si lo conocía! Era...

_[¡Waffles!]_

-¡GIR!

Zim despertó sobresaltado. Estaba agitado como si hubiera corrido todo el campo de entrenamiento de Devastis. Las sabanas se pegaron a su cuerpo por culpa del sudor y luchó contra ellas para poder levantarse. El irken se sentó en la cama y abrazo sus piernas intentado tranquilizarse

-Odio dormir ¡Las maldigo cosas raras que veo cuando duermo! –la ultima imagen que vio antes de despertar fue a GIR frente a él, sirviéndole waffles. Su squeedly-spooch se retorció y sus ojos le escocieron. Alguien toco la puerta y Zim vio con sorpresa que estaba en un lugar extraño. Era una habitación normal humana, había una cama en donde estaba sentado con unas curiosas sabanas color azul que tenían dibujos de caras serias, un escritorio justo enfrente de él con algunos libros, cuadernos y lápices, además de una lámpara pequeña. También un pequeño sofá color azul oscuro y una gran ventana, ahora cubierta con cortinas del mismo color que el sofá.

Se levanto de un salto y abrió la puerta con violencia. Del otro lado estaba Gaz, mirándolo hacia arriba ligeramente aburrida

-Es hora de levantarse –le dijo la niña. Zim se acercó a ella y tuvo la extraña sensación de que esa conversación ya había pasado antes-

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí Gaz? –le pregunto confundido, su cabeza estaba comenzando a doler y la niña lo miro fijamente-

-Casi un mes. Vas mejorando Zim, ya no te levantas gritando que te secuestramos... –Gaz le dio la espalda y camino por el corredor hasta las escaleras. Zim la vio bajar y unos minutos después la escucho gritarle- ¡Ya quiero desayunar Zim!

El irken entro a la habitación de nuevo y sacudió la cabeza, recordando.

Hacía casi un mes su base había explotado junto con GIR. Su unidad SIR lo había sacado apenas a tiempo. El mono Dib llego corriendo a donde GIR lo había arrojado, mirándolo preocupado y un poco asustado. Le pregunto si tenía algo roto, recordaba bien eso. Dib lo llevo a su casa casi a rastras, o al menos eso le parecía. Su ID PAK dejo de funcionar correctamente cuando su base exploto (era por eso que necesitaba dormir) y le era difícil conectar las líneas temporales sin ayuda del cerebro de su PAK.

Las conexiones de control límbicas también se habían desconectado. Zim lo supo cuando sintió las lágrimas cayendo por su cara mientras se vestía. Extrañaba a GIR mucho. Bajo a la cocina con desgano y Gaz ya estaba esperándolo en la mesa. Tuvo que subirse a una silla y bajo el cereal de vampi chocos de la alacena más alta. Se lo entrego a Gaz y fue directo al refrigerador. Saco un par de huevos y otras cosas cuyos nombres no conocía muy bien. Encendió la estufa y comenzó a preparar el omelet.

-Dib dijo que llegaría temprano hoy –Zim gruño. No le estaba poniendo atención a la niña, necesitaba concentrarse en recordar con exactitud cómo se rompían los huevos de manera correcta. Si tan solo tuviera el respaldo del cerebro de su PAK- Y que andaría desnudo por la sala, por si te interesa mirar... -

-Sí, si -¿Qué tanto murmuraba la larva humana? ¡Necesitaba concentrarse! Ya había roto los huevos ¿Ahora qué?-

-Eso creí –Gaz siguió comiendo de su cereal y diez minutos después Dib apareció en la puerta de la cocina luciendo demasiado cansado para su edad. Después de todo apenas tenía 14 años...-

-Hola Zim, hola Gaz –el irken se acercó al recién llegado y le sirvió el omelet- Gracias Zim. Te traje donas ¿Esta bien? –Zim lo miro un momento, sopesando las posibilidades ¿Y si estaban envenenadas o tenían algo extraño y se enfermaba? Pero, parecía que llevaba tiempo viviendo con el humano Dib así que debió haber comido lo que él le llevaba antes y no se sentía enfermo, solo confundido por las lagunas mentales que su cerebro le mostraba. Finalmente se sentó a su lado a comerse las rosquillas, tenía hambre y se veían deliciosas- ¿Tuviste... emh...? ¿Qué tal despertaste hoy? –pregunto Dib con suavidad, necesitaba saber con que humor había despertado el irken ese día-

-Mejor que otros días. Parece que finalmente se esta adaptado a su nueva y horrible realidad... –le dijo Gaz con simpleza y salió a tomar el autobús para ir a la eskuela-

Zim comenzó a recordar más cosas. Dib había curado sus heridas y cedido su habitación para que descansara cuando lo llevo ahí. Si su mente le decía la verdad entonces el humano estaba regresando de trabajar con su padre en los laboratorios Membrana. Eso explicaba porque parecía exhausto y se le dificultaba el masticar.

-¿Cómo va tu cabeza? -pregunto Dib aunque parecía más interesado en trozar su comida que en escucharlo-

-Aún me cuesta trabajo conectar las líneas temporales correctamente... Sé lo que paso ayer; te di un puñetazo en la barriga por secuestrarme pero parece como si hubiera sido hace veinte años –Dib le pregunto si había algo además de eso. No en realidad. Su cabeza necesitaba acostumbrarse a pensar por su cuenta- ¿Por qué estas trabajando con tu padre de nuevo Dib-mono? –le pregunto para cambiar el tema, no quería decirle al Dib lo vulnerable que se sentía en ese momento-

-Pensé que necesitaría dinero extra ahora que te quedaras aquí –Zim lo miro confundido- ¿No lo recuerdas? ¿Lo que dijo mi papá hace dos semanas? –Zim iba a negar pero una imagen vaga apareció en su cabeza. Recordaba haber hablado con Membrana...-

-Le dije que mis padres habían muerto... Mi casa estalló y Dib me trajo aquí... Membrana dijo que debía quedarme con ustedes –le parecía un recuerdo muy antiguo pero no podía ser verdad porque apenas conocía al padre de Dib y Gaz-

-Papá decidió adoptarte. Hoy por la tarde traerán los papeles oficiales y ¿Qué más?

-¿De qué? –pregunto extrañado-

-Hay algo más que te molesta ¿Qué es? -¿Dib podía saber lo que le pasaba aunque no se lo dijera? Eso lo preocupo mucho pero decidió responder, después de todo había pasado casi un mes con Dib. Si el humano hubiera querido hacerle algo lo hubiera hecho apenas lo llevo ahí-

-Yo... Veo cosas raras cuando duermo... Me da miedo dormir otra vez Dib...

-¿Nunca habías soñado? –Zim negó con la cabeza-

-¿Qué significa eso? ¿Soñado? –Dib lo pensó un rato antes de responderle. Su voz sonaba cansada pero le pareció agradable escucharla-

-Un sueño o soñar... Depende de a quien le preguntes. Para mi soñar es entrar en el mundo que creamos en nuestra cabeza usando nuestros miedos y deseos. Es la forma de hablar del subconsciente y un portal para ver lo que no siempre podemos ver...

-El mundo de tu cabeza me provoca cañangas-ñangas enfermizas –le dijo estremeciéndose. Dib sonrió ante la sinceridad de las palabras de Zim-

-A mi me da miedo también. Esa clase de sueños se llaman pesadillas –Dib termino de desayunar y subió a su habitación para dormir un poco. Al parecer había trabajado la noche entera-

Con Gaz en la eskuela y Dib durmiendo Zim se encontró solo en la casa. Se quedo sentado en la cocina frente al paquete vacío de rosquillas, cerró los ojos y se concentro en recordar. Al menos tenía una idea bien definida de como debían estar ordenados sus recuerdos: Su nacimiento en Irk, el trabajo y entrenamiento en la Academia Militar, su escape del mundo subterráneo de Irk, la Más Alta Miyuki, su etapa de soldado élite, su entrenamiento de invasoria en Devastis, su trabajo en la Novena Estación De Investigaciones de Vort, el Más Alto Spork, los Más Altos Rojo y Purpura, Ruina Inevitable I, Foodcourtia, Ruina Inevitable II y la Tierra. Debía poner en orden cada cosa. Era como colocar pelotas de colores en los cajones que les correspondían.

Dib, Membrana y Gaz eran parte de sus recuerdos recientes por lo que comenzó a buscar en su mente para colocarlos en su lugar.

Cuando se aburrió se dedico a husmear por la casa. Recordaba que Membrana lo "adoptaría". Así que formaría parte de su familia, el humano debía esperar que formara lazos emocionales con ellos aunque no fuera su consanguíneo. Membrana dijo que esa era su casa ahora así que podía rondar por ahí y hacer... cosas, sin preocuparse por nada.

Al revisar la segunda habitación se dio cuenta de que ya había hecho eso antes porque todo le parecía familiar. Intento borrar esa neblina que había en su cabeza y camino hasta la última puerta, era la que daba a la biblioteca. Vio un libro abierto sobre un escritorio y lo reconoció ¡Él había estado ahí ayer! Era el libro que informaba de los significados de las palabras que usaban los humanos como lenguaje. Busco la letra S y leyó las palabras hasta que encontró lo que quería saber

_**Sueño:**__ n. m. (lat. Somnum) Estado funcional periódico del organismo, y especialmente del sistema nervioso, durante el cual el estado de vigilia se encuentra suspendido de una forma inmediatamente reversible. __**2.**__ Acción de imaginar escenas o sucesos mientras se duerme. __**3.**__ Serie de escenas, imágenes o sucesos, más o menos incoherentes, que se presentan en la mente mientras se duerme._

El libro le dijo lo que era un sueño. La primera explicación lo ayudo a entender que el dormir era un estado que también se llamaba sueño. La segunda y la tercera eran más o menos lo que le pasaba mientras dormía para recargar la energía de su cuerpo ahora que su PAK se había vuelto inútil. Sin embargo, la explicación de Dib le gustaba más.

Los irken nunca soñaban. A veces podían ver de nuevo recuerdos mientras su PAK se cargaba o actualizaba pero no soñaban jamás. Las señales de los cerebros de control impedían que cosas como soñar le ocurrieran a un individuo irken. El control del ID PAK lo prohibía...

¿Por qué no había muerto cuando su PAK dejo de funcionar? Sabía que no funcionaba porque intento usarlo antes pero se negaba a responder.

Diez minutos después de la explosión su vida debió terminarse. Eso no tenía sentido. Subió las escaleras y entro a la habitación del Dib para preguntarle por eso ¿Cuándo había cambiado de alcoba? Dib lo había dejado en la suya los primeros días pero ahora tenía su habitación propia... ¡No! Concentración. Tenía que hablar con el humano

-¡Dib! –el chico se despertó sobresaltado al escuchar a Zim llamarlo- ¿Por qué sigo con vida? –Dib se sentó en la cama y se tallo los ojos con las manos. Tomo sus anteojos de la mesa de noche y lo invito a sentarse a su lado-

Durante las últimas semanas la vida de Dib se había vuelto aún más difícil. Habían dejado de ir a la sekundaria por el "accidente" de Zim. El irken se comportaba como si hubiera perdido la razón. Bueno, mas loco que de costumbre. Entrando y saliendo de estados de locura temporales... Bien podía pedirle tranquilamente que le explicara que había ocurrido con su casa o explotaba gritando que lo había secuestrado e intentaba matarlo a golpes. Y eso ocurría varias veces al día. Por eso le había pedido a su padre un trabajo temporal en su laboratorio, necesitaba escapar de esa locura al menos un par de horas.

Ni hablar de su pasatiempo de investigador paranormal. Ya no tenía tiempo para nada más; Cuidar de Zim, el trabajo, cuidar de Gaz, el trabajo de casa, cuidar de Zim y Gaz, cocinar comida y cena y buscar comida chatarra para alimentar a Zim. La sekundaria ya no era tan importante.

-GIR te saco antes de que tu base explotara –le explico con paciencia. Dib sabía que era difícil para el irken todo lo que estaba viviendo. Cuando su padre se dio cuenta de que Zim tenía problemas para recordar le dijo que sufría de estrés post-traumático, algo común luego de experimentar vivencias como la que había tenido. Y Zim no podía pasar un día completo cuerdo por lo que estaba atento a cualquier cambio para detener sus golpes o prepararse a escuchar sus gritos-

-Eso lo sé. Lo que no entiendo es porque estoy vivo si mi PAK dejo de funcionar –Zim lo miro esperanzado y Dib deseo como nunca antes tener las respuestas que buscaba pero no las tenía, al contrario, tenía aún más preguntas que Zim cómo: ¿Por qué su base exploto en primer lugar? El irken no pasaba cuerdo el tiempo suficiente como para explicarle que había ocurrido y si se lo preguntaba en uno de sus accesos de locura lo acusaba de explotar su hogar-

-No lo sé. Cuando te traje aquí comencé a curarte con el botiquín que había en la nave de Tak y cuando recordé lo de tu reloj vital ya había pasado una hora desde la explosión –Dib vio en los ojos rojos una tristeza que jamás pensó encontrar en el egocéntrico Zim-

-¡Dib! –su hermana grito desde el primer piso y ambos se levantaron de la cama al mismo tiempo- ¡Zim! Papá y el trabajador social están aquí

-Hay que ponerte tus lentes de contacto y la peluca –le dijo Dib-

Un hombrecillo demasiado sonriente los saludo en cuanto los vio bajar. Traía un maletín pequeño y sobre la mesa de la cocina estaban regados muchos papeles. Gaz estaba tomándose un jugo en los hombros de su papá.

-Bien, bien, arreglemos esto ¿Zim? –el irken miro al extraño humano _"Concéntrate Zim, concéntrate"_ susurro una voz en su cabeza– El profesor Membrana ha decidido adoptarte como su hijo ¿Tienes alguna objeción con respecto a eso? –Zim negó con la cabeza. Dib entrecerró los ojos, ese trabajador social no era de su ciudad- ¿Puedes decirme cómo la has pasado los últimos días? –_"Concéntrate Zim, ya separaste los recuerdos de esta etapa" _-

-He estado en casa recuperándome de la explosión. Dib me ha cuidado y Membrana también... Ayudo a Gaz a desayunar antes de que se vaya a la eskuela también

-Ya veo –el tipo comenzó a hacer anotaciones en una pequeña libreta mientras Zim hablaba- Y dime ¿Estas cómodo aquí? –Zim asintió con la cabeza de nuevo- ¿No hay nada que te moleste? ¿Dib o Gaz han sido malos contigo en algún momento? ¿El profesor te ha tratado mal?

-No... Me dieron mi propia habitación y muchas cosas... A veces no veo al profesor en casa pero está bien porque Dib me ayuda y Gaz juega videojuegos –el hombrecillo le sonrió y coloco una mano en su hombro como un gesto amable. Zim se tenso, era un soldado y sentirse rodeado lo obligaba a ponerse en guardia-

-Necesito que entiendas que una vez que los papeles sean firmados pasaras a ser parte de esta familia. El profesor se convertirá en tu tutor legal y será un padre para ti. Dib y Gaz serán legalmente tus hermanos... Todas tus necesidades deben ser cubiertas por el profesor Membrana. Sus hijos deben tratarte de manera amable y debes recibir amor de parte de ellos ¿Entiendes eso? –Dib desconfiaba mucho de ese hombre. Parecía muy inteligente, como su padre, y sospechaba que no se tragaba lo del disfraz de Zim. Pero no parecía alterado-

-Lo entiendo

-Bien, bien. Toma esto –el hombre le entregó una tarjeta-

-Si algo ocurre y ya no deseas vivir aquí debes llamarme y yo vendré a recogerte ¿Esta bien? –Zim asintió con la cabeza- Perfecto entonces, podemos firmar ahora profesor.

Mientras ambos hombres arreglaban el papeleo Zim se dedico a observar sus manos enguantadas. A pesar del tiempo que llevaba viviendo con ellos Dib no había conseguido que el irken cambiara su uniforme por otras ropas. Zim lo miro de pronto y Dib le sostuvo la mirada ¿Cómo habían llegado hasta ese punto? Meses atrás deseaba con todas sus fuerzas deshacerse de él y ahora aceptaba con gusto que su padre lo llevara a vivir con ellos ¿Por qué?

Quizá fue porque Dib se dio cuenta de que el alienígena era el único ser en la tierra que se daba cuenta de su existencia, era Zim el que le daba una razón para no rendirse y continuar cada día.

O tal vez fue por otra cosa, por el incidente en la casa de Zim...

Dib estaba vigilando las cámaras de seguridad que tenía ocultas en la casa de Zim y fue por eso que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Alcanzo a ver la base desmoronarse y un pánico terrible por la vida de Zim lo lleno; estaba en problemas, tenía que ayudarlo. Salió corriendo sin siquiera pensar que era estúpido rescatar a quien quería ver muerto y cuando lo vio a mitad de la calle parecía estarlo; tenía golpes y cortes por todos lados, un pequeño charco de sangre verde estaba formándose bajo su cuerpo y la única señal de vida que daba era que no dejo de repetir el nombre de su robot mientras deliraba. Lo llamo varias veces y el irken entreabrió los ojos, no podía levantarse mucho menos caminar por lo que lo obligo a subirse a su espalda y lo llevo a casa.

Aun recordaba lo débil y frágil que se veía en medio del enorme sofá de la sala, sus ojos estaban apagados y opacos y su respiración cada vez mas ligera...

-Zim necesito que vengas un momento por favor –el hombrecillo del servicio social lo llamo y Zim fue con ellos-

Tal vez fue por eso que apoyo la idea de su padre de adoptar a Zim. Dib no podía soportar la idea de verlo otra vez en esas condiciones... Era tan pequeño y estaba tan solo _Como yo..._ Pero él tenía una familia, su padre estaba ausente mucho tiempo pero lo amaba a final de cuentas. Gaz podía ser escalofriante pero se aseguraba de ser la única que podía insultarlo en su cara. Porque si ella escuchaba a alguien despreciarlo ese alguien tendría una nada amable visita nocturna.

En cambio Zim estaba solo ahora. Sin su PAK, sin sus lideres, sin su base, sin su robot. No tenia nada ni a nadie, estaba perdido en la infinidad del espacio... Pero no por mucho tiempo porque los tenía a ellos ahora, podían ser una familia disfuncional, extraña y rota pero eran una familia a final de cuentas. Y lo que Zim necesitaba en ese momento era personas en las cuales confiar.

...

Zim llevaba tres semanas sin caer en accesos de locura. Comenzaba a separar las líneas temporales en su mente y estaba relativamente más calmado que antes.

Dib agradecía eso con toda su alma. Aunque el irken parecía algo triste todavía era una ventaja que estuviera superándolo. Tenía que ser sincero, se había cansado de soportar el comportamiento frenético que tenía Zim. Toleraba el antiguo porque se había acostumbrado pero el que alguien chalado se vuelva aún más loco era para temerle. Y para temer por la propia salud mental también.

En una hora más terminaría su turno en los laboratorios Membrana y podría volver a casa. Tal vez Zim accediera a aprender a cocinar algo más que omelet y waffles... Dib sonrió al recordar como el irken lo había visto preparar el desayuno las primeras dos semanas seguidas. Sentado en la mesa, mirándolo fijamente. Observando y aprendiendo. Esa fue la única receta que le pregunto, omelet, y Dib se la explico, paso por paso. Al día siguiente el desayuno ya estaba servido, Zim lo miraba con su antigua expresión de triunfo en su rostro y luego con verdadera alegría cuando le dijo que estaba delicioso.

Y lo estaba. Zim podría ser muchas cosas y tal vez no podía hacer otras más, pero el alíen si que era bueno en la cocina.

Al parecer acariciar un poco su ego era lo que el irken necesitaba para hacer las cosas bien porque desde ese momento se auto impuso la tarea de preparar el desayuno. Al principio Gaz se había negado a probar algo pero luego de ver que su hermano mayor no caía muerto por envenenamiento probó lo que Zim cocinaba. Y le encanto. Desde ese momento Dib dejo de ser el chef de esa casa

...

Zim despertó sobresaltado. Se froto la cara con las manos y se sentó en la cama. Había visto algo muy extraño mientras dormía... Soñó con Dib, su hermana menor y su padre, su base explotando. Se vio viviendo con su enemigo y siendo parte de su familia...

-¿Problemas para dormir? –el profesor Membrana lo miraba desde la puerta. Zim dio un respingo ¿Por qué no lo había sentido acercarse?- Lo siento no fue mi intención asustarte. Solo quería asegurarme de que todo estuviera en orden –el irken asintió con la cabeza. El profesor se acercó al sofá y se sentó frente a él- Eso es lo que hacemos los padres... Preocuparnos por el bienestar de nuestros hijos. Ahora tú eres legalmente mi hijo y quiero que tengas la confianza de decirme lo que sea. No importa lo que te pase, estoy aquí para ayudarte –Zim sintió que sus ojos le escocían, las lagrimas estaban luchando por salir. Nunca nadie se había preocupado por él. Jamás. Ni en Irk, en la Academia, Foodcourtia u otra parte; lo único que los demás solían hacer por él era lastimarlo o intentar alejarlo por ser diferente, por ser un defecto.

Y ahora ese humano se presentaba ante él regalándole un hogar, preocupándose por él, ofreciéndose para ayudarlo ¡Un humano! Un individuo de la raza a la que se había propuesto destruir ¿Por qué? Él ni siquiera lo conocía, no le debía nada a Zim ¿Por qué entonces le regalaba cosas así?

-Si te hace sentir mejor llámame papá –le dijo el profesor sin más y se levanto. Estaba por salir cuando se giro a verlo- ¿Necesitas algo? –Zim negó con la cabeza y el hombre le deseo buenas noches "_Y dulces sueños"_

Ese sueño no era dulce. Era lo que Dib había dicho; una pesadilla. La peor de todas, una pesadilla que no terminaría cuando despertara porque ahora su vida era eso, un horrible sueño al que tenia que enfrentar y dominar.

Se acostó de nuevo pensando firmemente en que tenía que esforzarse en ser un buen humano. La tierra era lo único que le quedaba, la familia de Dib y el mismo Dib eran su isla de salvación e iba a aferrarse a ella con su vida.

* * *

1.- Para imaginar lo que Zim vio en sus sueños solo debemos recordar el opening de la serie. Con los Altos como sombras negras y solo sus ojos en color

* * *

**Bien, hasta aquí el capítulo.**

**Básicamente todos son así; laaaargos como la pelea de Gokú contra Freezer **

**¿Qué piensan? **


	2. Adveniat regnum tumm

**Invader Zim**

**ZADR**

**Hola!**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron en el primer capítulo de este fic :3 Me hace feliz saber que la idea gusto**

**Me disculpo por el retraso pero estoy teniendo fuertes problemas personales y apenas tuve tiempo para copiar y pegar esto para actualizar el fic así qué ¡Lo siento! Actualizaré tan pronto como pueda, lo prometo. De momento, muchas gracias a todos **

**¡Nos leemos! **

**Titulo: **Nombre clave: Invasor Zim

**Advertencias:** Una rara forma de Incest ¡Tranquilos que es un ZaDr! ¡Slash! No dejare a Dib con su hermana Gaz. Lo necesito vivo y entero ¬¬

**Resumen:** Las cosas están extrañas en la Tierra e inquietantes en La Inmensa. Se dice que todo Imperio, por más poderoso, debe sucumbir algún día ¿Será el turno del Imperio Irken? Una trampa ha sido tendida, los Más Altos y el irken Zim ya han caído en ella... ¿El irken Zim? ¿Qué no es Zim Membrana?

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Adveniat regnum tumm**

_Pater noster qui es in caelis  
santificetur nomen tuum.  
__Adveniat regnum tuum.  
Fiat voluntas tua  
sicut in caelo et in terra.  
__Panem nostrum quotidianum  
da nobis odie  
et demite nobis debita nostra  
sicut et nos dimitimus  
debitoribus nostris  
et ne nos inducas in tentacionem  
set liberanos a malo_

Dos meses atrás habían regresado a clases. Sus profesores los presentaron de nuevo a la clase pero esta vez como hermanos. Todos sus compañeros se referían a ellos como Membrana por igual lo que causaba un poco de confusión pero nada de que preocuparse.

Dib notó que Zim se esforzaba con más empeño que antes para comportarse como un humano normal. Su padre los llamaba hijos a los tres por igual y el irken estaba abriéndose más con ellos. Parecía que estaban ganándose su confianza. Lo que molestaba a Zim era que todos creían que Dib era el hermano mayor porque era más alto que él.

En la sekundaria era obligatorio formar parte de un equipo deportivo. No importaba cual fuera, pero debías hacer deporte. Zim Membrana se inscribió en el equipo de voleibol y arrastro a su hermano mayor con él. Dib quiso preguntarle porque escogió ese deporte pero recordó lo emocionado que estaba el irken cuando televisaron las competencias internacionales de las olimpiadas. Todos los deportes de contacto se volvieron los favoritos del irken, Dib supuso que los veía como una forma de continuar entrenando su cuerpo. Zim podía creer que no lo sabía pero se equivocaba, Dib lo había visto seguir entrenándose y luego de debatirse contra si mismo varios días decidió dejarlo continuar. Era lo único que le quedaba de su antigua vida y él no se lo iba a quitar.

Dib no era especialmente bueno jugando voleibol pero Zim demostró ser un gran jugador. Sus tiros eran perfectos; lanzaba con fuerza y precisión. Podía saltar muy alto y hasta parecía que adivinaba los próximos ataques del equipo contrario. Dib sabía que era por su entrenamiento como soldado el reconocer los movimientos enemigos al observar como se movían por la cancha y le alegraba saber que el irken era feliz jugando en ese equipo.

El chico seguía trabajando con su padre por las tardes y Zim también trabajaba algunos días con él. Dib vio con curiosidad lo emocionado que se puso el irken cuando su padre le dio su primera mesada además de su salario como empleado temporal

-¿Dineros? ¿Para Zim? –le pregunto realmente sorprendido a la pantalla flotante donde estaba el profesor- ¿Por qué? Zim no ha trabajado para ti más que en los laboratorios y ya me has dado dineros por eso

-Por supuesto que si, este dinero es por los trabajos en la casa que haz realizado como limpiar tu cuarto. Además, Gaz me dijo que decidiste prepararles el desayuno todos los días por lo que tu mesada es más alta que la de tus hermanos

-Entonces ¿Estos dineros son de Zim ahora? ¿Puedo gastarlos como quiera?

-¡Claro! Es todo tuyo Zim –y eso fue suficiente para que su padre se ganara la confianza del irken. Dib termino por suponer que Zim no había recibido una paga justa en su vida, lo que hizo que sintiera algo de lastima por él. Pero bueno, no podía hacer nada para remediar eso excepto intentar mejorar su vida como humano ahora-

Estaba por salir del edificio de los laboratorios Membrana cuando su padre lo llamo. Dib se extraño al ver al hombrecillo del servicio social al lado de su padre pero fue a donde estaban ambos hombres.

-Veo que esto te ha ayudado a madurar mucho hijo, por eso creo que es hora de que sepas la verdad... –su padre era feliz al verlo alejado de las cosas paranormales (al menos temporalmente) pero Dib no tenía idea de que estaba hablando ¿La verdad? ¿Qué verdad? El hombrecillo le sonrió de nuevo y lo tomo del hombro. Dib se tenso de inmediato, estaba acostumbrado a pelear con Zim y el sentirse rodeado lo estresaba-

-No te preocupes jovencito - la sonrisa en el rostro de ese hombrecillo comenzó a inquietarlo demasiado- Dime ¿Alguna vez viste esa película llamada "Los hombres de negro"? –Dib asintió con la cabeza, era una película de extraterrestres ¡Claro que la había visto!- Bien, bien. Te será más fácil entenderlo entonces

...

"**Ahora solo deben refrigerar hasta el momento de servir, el aderezo debe ponerse hasta que el plato este servido, recuérdenlo..."**

Zim recordaba que Foodcourtia había sido una tortura pero los humanos que cocinaban en televisión le daban recetas y buenos consejos para cocinar también. En la tierra cocinar era algo divertido. Que extraño que en la Tierra no le molestara hacerlo, y menos si era para el Dib-mono...

Al terminar las clases Dib, Gaz y él regresaban a casa para hacer sus tareas, que eran demasiado fáciles por lo que terminaban muy rápido. Eso les dejaba tiempo libre para hacer otras cosas; jugar videojuegos (Gaz), trabajar en los laboratorios (Dib) o preparar la cena en su caso. Era curioso como su vida terminaba llevándolo siempre a las cocinas... Aunque acababa de darse cuenta de que le gustaba mucho cocinar en la tierra.

Aun no decidía lo que prepararía para cenar, tenía que ser algo realmente rico para que a Dib le gustara ¿Desde cuando le importaba tanto la opinión del Dib-mono? No estaba seguro pero lo que si sabia era que le gustaba que el Dib le dijera cumplidos. Lo hacia sentir cañangas-ñangas agradables en su squeedly-spooch. De pronto la puerta del frente se abrió y cerro con violencia y Zim se puso en guardia. Su PAK seguía sin funcionar correctamente así que tomo uno de los cuchillos y espero...

-¿Zim?

-Dib... –soltó un suspiro de alivio al reconocer la voz. Dejo el cuchillo en su lugar y Dib entro a la cocina hecho una tromba. Arrojo con fuerza una carpeta a la mesa y se sentó con furia-

-Un experimento ¡Un maldito experimento del gobierno! ¡Y creí que Bill estaba loco por creer en las conspiraciones del gobierno! –el irken miro al humano sorprendido, en todo el tiempo que habían sido enemigos jamás lo había visto así, se acercó a la mesa y vio con horror que la carpeta tenía el sello de "TOP SECRET" y estaba rotulada bajo el nombre ALIENIGENA No. 24,879 "ZIM"-

-Dib-mono... –lo llamo pero el chico le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza. Zim tomo el documento y lo abrió. En la primera hoja estaban dos fotografías suyas; una con su disfraz y otra con su verdadera apariencia.

* * *

**ALIENIGENA No. 24,879**

**Sujeto:** ZIM

**Raza:** IRKEN

**Planeta de origen:** IRK

**Situación:** EXILIADO

SUJETO SOSTIENE FUE ENVIADO A LA TIERRA COMO INVASOR.

INVESTIGACIONES DEMUESTRAN QUE SU MISION ES FALSA Y SE ENCUENTRA EXILIADO EN EL PLANETA POR SER INDESEABLE PARA SU RAZA.

SUJETO POTENCIALMENTE PELIGROSO.

SE PRESENTAN RASGOS QUE DENOTAN POCA CORDURA MENTAL. SE SUGIERE VALORACION PSICOLOGICA.

INVESTIGACIONES INFORMAN POSIBLE DEFECTO EN SU ID PAK, CAUSA DE LOS COMPORTAMIENTOS INCOHERENTES QUE MANEJA EL SUJETO.

SUJETO CALIFICA PARA ASILO Y ASILO POLITICO

* * *

Su mente quedo en blanco y luego comenzó a llorar sin más. Sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho y una sensación extraña en su tubo de voz. Su cuerpo se sacudía y no podía evitarlo... Los humanos lo sabían, no solo que era alíen también la razón por la que lo habían enviado a la tierra ¿Cómo lo averiguaron? ¿Era por eso que nunca hubo un peligro real para él? ¿Por qué nunca lo consideraron una amenaza? Y lo peor de todo; Dib ya lo sabía. El Dib era su única razón de lucha, era por ese humano que su horrible vida en la tierra tenia sentido... El hacer planes y que él los detuviera, eso era lo que lo mantenía con vida.

Dib esperaba que Zim se enfadara o gritara o saliera a golpear a alguien, nunca pensó que comenzaría a llorar desconsoladamente. Bien, Dib no era bueno para tratar a las personas pero aun así movió su silla para quedar al lado de Zim y espero a que terminara de desahogarse. Lo que sucedió eventualmente, Zim se tranquilizo y finalmente solo hipo un poco.

-Yo, n-no quería qu-e, lo supieras Dib... –el chico sintió su corazón estrujarse, Zim si sabia de su situación. Su padre le había dicho que el irken no parecía darse cuenta de las verdaderas circunstancias que lo habían llevado a la Tierra en primer lugar-

-Zim, yo...

-Creí que, si les daba el planeta me, me darían otra oportunidad pero... Ellos sólo querían deshacerse de mí... –Dib lo miro sorprendido-

-¿Ellos lo hicieron? ¿Tus líderes hicieron explotar tu base? –pregunto con emoción y se arrepintió al ver que Zim estaba al borde del llanto otra vez. Se pateo mentalmente ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan insensible?- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? O mejor aún ¿Por qué lo hicieron?

-No lo sé sólo... Solo recuerdo unas frases... Pur dijo "_...solo hacemos lo que se debió hacer antes..." _Y lo de Red no lo recuerdo bien "_...defectuoso pero... Esto te sobrepasa Zim..."_

-"Defectuoso pero..." ¿Qué significara eso? Tal vez sea... –Dib se cayo de golpe al ver la expresión devastada de Zim. Le tomo el rostro con ambas manos y lo miro fijamente- Yo no creo que seas defectuoso Zim, pero si creo que eres un sujeto potencialmente peligroso –le dijo para hacerlo sentir mejor, Zim intento sonreírle pero no pudo hacer mas que una mueca-

-¿Por eso las autoridades no me detuvieron? ¿Todos sabían sobre mí? –le pregunto el irken con voz dolida y el chico negó con la cabeza-

-Toda la ciudad es parte de un experimento del gobierno –Dib aún sentía su estomago retorcerse con furia. Las razones eran validas y todo estaba perfectamente controlado y detallado... Por eso le daban nauseas ¡Estaban tratando con personas no con ecuaciones!

¡Y su padre! Él... ¡Él lo sabía todo! ¡Desde el principio! Por eso se habían mudado a esa ciudad extraña, por eso su padre había creado sus laboratorios ahí. Él estuvo enterado de todo desde el principio... Dib apretó los puños tan fuerte que sintió sus propias uñas clavársele en la carne ¿Por qué los usaban de ese modo? Eran personas, no cosas a las cuales usar y luego desechar. Seres humanos, con sentimientos; que vivían, reían, lloraban... Personas que ven crecer a sus hijos sin saber que alguien allá afuera los manipula para que hagan las cosas de _cierta_ manera porque así les beneficia.

-No es más que un maldito experimento –susurro sin fuerzas, se sentía impotente contra esa enorme conspiración ¿Qué podía hacer él contra todo el poder del gobierno y la inteligencia de su padre combinadas? Nada, absolutamente nada. Y eso era lo que más le dolía, saberse con las manos atadas...-

Zim lo tomo del rostro del mismo modo en que lo había hecho con él y lo acerco al suyo. El chico se sorprendió al ver que el irken se dio cuenta de que estaba mal... Y ahora que lo notaba, era la primera vez que observaba a Zim tan cerca

¿Qué estaba haciendo? No podía darle sus problemas, Zim ya tenía bastante con intentar armar una vida nueva como para cargarlo también con su miserable y horrible existencia. Dib le sonrió ligeramente para que viera que se tranquilizo y por un momento se perdió en los ojos rojos que lo miraban con atención ¿Qué estaría pasando por la mente de Zim? Parecía estar recuperado ahora, quizá... Si, ya era hora

-Tengo que mostrarte algo –el irken lo soltó despacio y siguió mirándolo en silencio un momento más, concentrado en algo... Como si quisiera grabarse su rostro en la memoria ¿En que tonterías estaba pensando? ¿Por qué Zim lo observaría de ese modo? La respuesta era clara; por lo mismo que los demás. También él veía que era extraño, diferente...-

_Como él, eres igual a él. Ambos rechazados, ambos solos y exiliados_

La voz en su cabeza tenía razón, en realidad eran muy parecidos. Exceptuando la composición de su ADN, su especie, planeta y galaxia de nacimiento, el color de piel y probablemente hasta la edad... Pero si tenían algo en común era que el resto de su mundo los odiaba, y los odiaba mucho.

Zim lo siguió hasta la cochera, mirando con anhelo la nave de Tak y el resto de los artefactos irken que Dib le había sacado. Zim podía en ese momento aceptar fácilmente que estaba horrible, arruinada y terriblemente arruinado. Ya no podía intentar fingir no saber de su condición y volver con los Más Altos para que ellos fingieran a su vez que lo aceptaban de vuelta. Sus Altos intentaron matarlo... No, lo habían matado. Mataron al irken que tenía la esperanza de aún ser útil a su imperio, el que hubiera dado la vida y cualquier otra cosa con gusto para evitar que una bota irken tocara nunca la asquerosa suciedad alienígena... Y al ver la nave caída de Tak no pudo evitar sentirse más solo que nunca. Al menos antes aun tenía a Skoodge que lo visitaba de tanto en tanto. O podía espiar a los demás invasores... O hablar con Dlay Mir, el prisionero siete setenta y siete del planeta Vort, y recordar cuando aun era un científico de investigación militar y Rang Nok lo felicitaba por siempre explotar cosas... Antes aún tenía a GIR.

El chico quito varias cajas de cartón, experimentos fallidos de su papá y demás porquerías que compro en televisión hasta que saco una caja de cartón más grande. Había estado guardado eso desde que llevo a Zim a su casa. La coloco encima de la mesa de herramientas y le indico a Zim que se acercara. El irken tardo un poco en separarse de la nave pero finalmente fue con él.

-Logre recuperar estas cosas de tu base. Otras las encontré a varios metros de la explosión y unas cuantas las tenías cerca cuando te encontré –Zim reconoció varias cosas en las que había estado trabajando- No tengo idea de que son pero pensé que debía entregártelas cuando estuvieras completamente recuperado

-Esto es mi adaptador de carga para PAK –le dijo el irken y le mostro un aparato que tenía la mitad derretida ¿Por qué el Dib las había guardado? Bueno, eran suyas sí pero ahora no le servían en absoluto. Muchas de ellas estaban rotas o derretidas o simplemente inservibles ¿Por qué entonces sintió un algo agradable cuando las vio? ¿Por qué le emocionaba saber que el Dib las había recuperado y guardado por que eran de él? De Zim...-

-¿Y esto? –Dib le mostro un tubo de ensayo con un líquido color azul dentro. Zim lo reconoció de inmediato porque había estado trabajando en eso desde que descubrió lo mucho que le afectaba el agua- ¿No es algún tipo de arma bioquímica o algo así? –Zim negó con la cabeza ¿Debería decirle la verdad a Dib? Ahora que era más que obvio que no podría dejar la Tierra quizá no fuera tan malo usarlo...-

-Es, un suero –Dib lo miro esperando que continuara- Lo cree para evitar que me queme el agua

-¿Pero? Siempre hay un pero... –no había duda, el Dib era el humano más inteligente que conocía. Su padre también era listo pero él no lo había reconocido todavía-

-Si lo usara mi cuerpo dejaría de ser tan resistente y sanar me tomaría más tiempo –Dib lo miro como entendiendo aunque dudaba que pudiera, jamás había visto su cuerpo entrar en acción como un soldado invasor de verdad-

-Ya veo... ¿Ibas a usarlo? –Dib entendió que era un sacrificio muy grande para Zim. El abandonar su capacidad de regeneración acelerada para soportar el agua que dominaba tres cuartas partes del planeta o permitir que el agua lo lastimara y curarse rápidamente de eso y de las cientos de heridas de que podría tener en un futuro-

-No pero, creo que ahora es el momento de hacerlo –Zim tomo el tubo en sus manos ¿Debería hacerlo? Ahora era oficialmente un exiliado, ya no era un valiente soldado del ejercito irken y no volvería a serlo. Los Altos lo dejaron claro cuando hicieron estallar su base con él dentro-

Si ya no era un soldado entonces no era necesario mantener la resistencia y velocidad de curación de su cuerpo. Después de todo ya no volvería a estar en combate. Al menos no para el Imperio Irken

-Tengo algo más, creí que te gustaría verlo otra vez... –Dib busco otra caja y saco algo cubierto con una tela azul. Lo coloco con cuidado frente a él y lo descubrió-

-¡GIR! –era la cabeza de su unidad SIR. Estaba aplastada casi por completo y rota pero ese era su GIR. Todo su cuerpo se tenso en una sensación agradable al ver a su pequeño robot ayudante no-tan-malandrín-después-de-todo ¡Y Dib lo había recuperado para él! Si su cuerpo no se hubiera quedado paralizado habría besado al humano en ese momento ¡Estaba tan feliz!-

-Tal vez podamos repararlo –le dijo el chico con una voz que rebosaba confianza. Él creía de verdad que podía repararlo... Zim tomo la cabeza y empezó a revisarla. Dentro aun estaban las monedas, el clip, el tornillo y el chicle que los Más Altos le habían metido. Si, Zim sabía que le habían dado un robot basura pero ¿Y qué? Se lo habían dado a final de cuentas y él lo había mejorado. Todo lo que había podido... Sintió una desilusión horrible cuando vio que le hacía falta lo qué...- Aquí tengo la memoria –Zim se la arrebato de las manos y la miro sonriendo. La memoria y la cabeza eran lo único que necesitaba para reparar a GIR. Eso y tal vez un pequeño viaje al planeta mugre por materiales- ¿Entonces?

-Gracias Dib –el chico sintió sus orejas calientes y supo que se había sonrojado ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Tal vez fuera el hecho de que nunca nadie le había agradecido nada...-

-No... No es nada yo solo... Bien, no fue nada –Zim le sonrió agradecido y Dib se propuso hacerlo sonreír de ese modo mas seguido-

...

-Zim... –lo llamo con voz baja. Eran casi las seis de la mañana y Zim seguía en el laboratorio de su padre trabajando en la cabeza de GIR. El irken se quito los anteojos protectores que había tomado y se giro a verlo-

-¿La nave de Tak funciona? Creo que necesitare hacer un viaje al planeta mugre

-¿Planeta mugre?

-Es el planeta a donde envían los desechos de naves estropeadas, PAKs y robots defectuosos... Para reparar a GIR necesitare materiales que solo puedo obtener ahí –no tenía idea de que los irken tenían un lugar así. Sonaba como el equivalente a un cementerio de autos en la tierra- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo Dib-mono? –no sabía que podía preguntarle y mucho menos que podría responderle pero aun así asintió- ¿Cuál es el experimento del que hablabas? –Dib sintió un gran alivio. Al menos no le había preguntado por la explosión en su base, de nuevo. Esa era una pregunta que podía responder fácilmente-

-¿Notaste que todas las personas de la ciudad son un poco...?

-Estúpidas, sí –lo interrumpió Zim. Dib lo miro molesto, tampoco era para que los insultara-

-El gobierno reunió aquí a todas las personas que padecían desordenes y problemas mentales; esquizofrénicos, déficit de atención... En fin, a muchas personas con problemas

-¿Por qué? –Zim comenzó a interesarse en la conversación, Dib noto que sus antenas se movían hacia el frente. Supuso que sería lo mismo que si una persona acercara su oído para oírlo mejor-

-Para hacer un experimento como si ellos fueran conejillos de indias. Le dieron a la ciudad la mayor tecnología para hogar disponible y se sentaron a observar como reaccionaban las personas.

-Parece un ensayo en una muestra antes de darlo a conocer al resto de la población –le dijo Zim entendiendo hacia donde iba eso-

-Exacto. Según lo que dijo el señor Schneider, el tipo del servicio social ¿Recuerdas?, los resultados arrojaron que la capacidad mental disminuyo notablemente en la población al depender tanto de la tecnología, así que el gobierno decidió ingresar las facilidades tecnológicas en los hogares del país lentamente. A cuenta gotas.

-Así evitaran la dependencia con la tecnología. Sé que eso puede ser peligroso... Una vez deje sin energía a Irk durante cinco años y luego otros cuatro años. No fue una época bonita para Irk, los smeets por poco mueren en las capsulas contenedoras y... –Dib lo miro con la boca abierta- ¿Qué?

-¿Por qué le hiciste eso a tu planeta?

-Fue un accidente –se defendió Zim- Y tampoco fue mi culpa el casi haber exterminado a mi civilización en la operación Ruina Inevitable I

-¡¿TU QUÉ?! ¡¿POR ESO TE ENVIARON AQUÍ?!

-No, me enviaron a Foodcourtia por... ¡Espera! ¡No me cambies el tema! Hablábamos de humanos estúpidos

-¡No son estúpidos, tienen problemas mentales! –Zim hizo un movimiento con la mano restándole importancia y Dib continuo contándole la información que su padre y Schneider le habían dado- El programa no existe oficialmente. El gobierno se deslindo de esta área para evitar problemas en caso de que se descubra ¿Sabes para que mas usan a la ciudad? Como refugio temporal para extraterrestres exiliados o perdidos... Lo que me parece mas curioso es que el programa se llama Adveniat regnum tumm

-¿Son palabras clave? ¿Qué significa eso?

-Es latín, una lengua muerta. Se puede traducir como "Venga a nos tu reino". Lo raro es que la frase es parte de una oración de una religión de la tierra –Dib espero a que Zim le dijera si sabia lo que era una religión "Una creencia en un ser divino ¿No? Los vort tienen muchas de esas religiones"- En esa religión se dice que Dios creo un paraíso donde todo era perfecto. Había paz, sin dolor, ni hambre, ni guerras... La idea del programa es crear un paraíso en la tierra facilitando la vida de los humanos con la tecnología –Zim lo miro extrañado-

-Si quieren paz ¿Por qué estas enojado Dib-tonto?

-No me agrada la idea de que usen a las personas de ese modo. Son personas Zim, no cosas –el irken se acercó demasiado, Dib casi podía sentir sus antenas tocando su cara-

-Pero no están haciendo nada mal mono-Dib. Estos humanos están bien aquí, no les hacen daño –de pronto la voz de Gaz se escucho por todo el laboratorio-

-Tengo hambre Zim ¡Prepara el desayuno ahora! –el irken sonrió orgulloso, antes de llegar a esa casa nadie nunca había alabado lo que hacía y ahora hasta Gaz demandaba que el preparara las comidas porque lo que él cocinaba era "delicioso", como el Dib-mono le decía siempre-

Tomaron el autobús para ir a clases. Ahora que vivían juntos y como Gaz era un año menor que Dib, Zim y él siempre estaban juntos. En todas las clases e incluso en el equipo de voleibol, excepto en los talleres. Dib había escogido ajedrez porque era el único taller donde podía usar "su mente estratega". Y porque todos los que escogían ese taller también eran algo raros y rechazados como él. Zim termino en carpintería porque... Él no sabía lo que era una carpintería, el nombre le había parecido gracioso ¿Por qué nunca nadie le dijo que tenia que cortar y pulir madera? Eso era primitivo ¡¿Por qué tenia que ser un primitivo humano que corta madera?!

-¡ZIM SACA LA MANO DE LA CORTADORA! –el irken apenas reacciono y quito su brazo justo antes de que la sierra pasara por el lugar exacto en donde tenia su mano- ¿Qué estas haciendo Membrana? –el profesor Grum lo sujeto de los hombros y le reviso el brazo para asegurarse de que estaba entero- Este es un lugar peligroso ¡Concéntrate Membrana!

-¡Sí señor! –asintió el irken con un movimiento militar por costumbre-

-No estas en el ejército ni en la armada chico, tranquilo –el profesor lo empujo por la espalda y lo sentó lejos de las maquinas- Intenta armar estas casas para aves sin causar un desastre y tal vez te deje cortar algo algún día

-Emh... ¿Qué es una casa para aves? –le pregunto Zim y el profesor comenzó a golpearse la cabeza contra la pared- Eso no parece muy saludable para su cabeza... –pero el profesor siguió golpeándose un rato más-

-Eso es un desastre Zim, tiene que parecerse a esta de aquí –Jeniffer, una de las chicas que jugaba en el equipo femenil de voleibol se sentó a su lado y le mostro su casita para aves. Zim iba a decirle algo como que no necesitaba su ayuda pero recordó que la chica había sido amable con él desde que se conocieron así que solo la miro feo- Si no apruebas carpintería no te dejaran jugar los partidos así que no seas orgulloso y deja que te ayude –Zim inflo una mejilla como había visto hacerlo en los humanos y volteo la cabeza hacia otro lado, no iba a aceptar la ayuda de Jen aunque eso significara no jugar voleibol- Anda Zim, tu eres la razón por la cual el equipo varonil no apesta –Zim sonrió, era cierto. Jen le dio un suave codazo en las costillas- Además, apuesto a que no puedes hacer una casa mejor que la mía

-Prepara tu mente para ver la mas perfecta casa para aves, será tan magnifica que hará que sus cabezas estallen –al final de la clase había conseguido armarla, aunque se había terminado el pegamento que tenían para el resto del año escolar y los clavos quedaron a medio camino. El profesor le puso B+, porque lo hizo mejor de lo que había creído y no provoco explosiones en ningún lado-

...

-Sé que conozco a ese irken de algún lado... –en la nueva nave insignia de los Resisty Lard Nar revisaba con atención un video enviado por uno de los aliados de la resistencia. En él se veía a un irken bajito de ojos rojos intentando sabotear a uno de los cerebros de control de Judgementia-

-¿Tenemos un aliado entre los irken? –le pregunto Spleenk-

-No es un aliado pero, parece que también esta en contra del Imperio Irken –el pequeño de ojos rojos regreso a atacar el cerebro pero esta vez con un mecha de combate. Lanzo un ataque con el robot y hubo una gran explosión que seguramente daño la cámara de seguridad porque ya no pudieron ver más que estática-

-¿Y como sabremos quien es el irken traidor? –Lard Nar miro a su compañero-

Sabía que conocía a ese irken. Había trabajado demasiado tiempo con ellos en la Novena Estación de Investigaciones de Vort, durante la época de la Alteza Miyuki y podía reconocer las diferencias aunque sus ojos fueran del mismo color... El líder de los Resisty suspiro audiblemente recordando otros tiempos.

La época de gobierno de Miyuki había sido una de las más prosperas para Irk y también para los Vort. Miyuki había logrado hacerse de muchos aliados y se había empeñado en lograr un avance tecnológico impresionante para su gente y también para los aliados.

Lard Nar aun recordaba a esa chica irken de vez en cuando ¡Era tan bonita! Y tan alta. Con sus hermosos ojos verde brillante y sus lindas antenas de espiral estilizadas... Solía visitar las estaciones de investigación en persona y preguntar directamente a sus científicos por sus proyectos. Si no hubiera sido por ese chico irken Miyuki aun estaría gobernando. O al menos su segundo al mando el Alteza Spork y no tendrían ese problema entre manos...

¡El chico irken!

Lard Nar se levanto de su silla de mando como si fuera un resorte y se lanzo a las computadoras. Ese enano irken había trabajado con él en la Novena Estación. Había provocado la muerte de dos Altezas y curiosamente era el mismo que aparecía en el video de sabotaje. Por eso se le hacia conocido, era el mismo enano que vio sus diseños preliminares de La Inmensa y dijo que jamás volaría... Aun podía escuchar la voz de Miyuki, como si la hubiera visto apenas un día antes

_-Cuénteme en qué están soñando mis mejores mentes para el Imperio _–Miyuki hablaba con el Operador, el Jefe científico de la Novena Estación-

_-Bueno, está nuestra coseja de producción de energía infinita. Y Lard Nar aquí ha empezado a trabajar unos diseños preliminares para su nueva Nave Líder –_Miyuki le había sonreído cuando le mostro su modelo holográfico-

_-¡Esa cosa nunca volará! _–y entonces el pequeño irken había aparecido-

_-Operador ¿Quién es esta pequeña criatura?_

_-Eh... Zim, Mi Alteza. Viene de Irk. Destruye todo lo que toca, así que pensaron que sería genial en investigación militar –_y justo en ese momento al enano irken se le ocurrió sacar a su mascota de absorción de energía infinita, que se trago a la de producción de energía infinita y luego a su Alteza Miyuki. Justo frente a sus ojos.

-Zim. Irken Zim... –si ese Zim se había deshecho ya de dos Altezas seguramente también podría con otros dos, uno rojo y otro purpura- Serás un gran aliado para la Resistencia

-¿Su nombre es Zim? –Lard Nar regreso a su silla con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Ya estaban mas cerca de terminar con esa horrible pesadilla llamada Ruina Inevitable II-

-Hay que encontrarlo antes de que los irken lo rastren y lo maten. Ese Zim es la esperanza de la resistencia

...

El profesor Membrana llego a la casa justo después de que cenaron. Zim estuvo a punto de correr a ponerse su peluca pero recordó que el hombre le había contado a Dib sobre el programa ART y se quedo sentado sin más. Membrana lo miro fijamente unos segundos y luego lo trato del mismo modo amable. Incluso durante la invasión de Tak, cuando fue a su casa a buscar a Dib, se había comportado igual...

-Hijo ¿Por qué tu y Zim no salen a alguna fiesta alguna vez, eh? –Dib casi escupió su soda y Zim parpadeo confundido ¿Fiesta? ¿Fiestas humanas?- Es necesario que se adapte a su nueva vida ahora y como adolescente las fiestas son parte esencial de la vida en esta etapa

-Pero... No hay fiestas en aquí papá –le dijo el chico. Zim cambiaba su mirada de uno a otro como si estuviera en un partido de tenis- Y si piensas que lo llevare a otra ciudad debes estar mal ¡Lo van a reconocer de inmediato!

-¡Ahh! Por eso he estado trabajando en este sistema de camuflaje de nano-bots. Así le será mas sencillo disfrazarse y mucho menos riesgoso –su padre le entrego una especie de reloj a Zim- Solo tienes que programar la apariencia humana antes de activarlo –el profesor se giro a ver a Dib- Hijo es hora de que pienses en la universidad y como Zim va a acompañarte el sistema de camuflaje va a ser indispensable para que logre desarrollar una vida humana normal

-¿Él va a ir a la universidad?

-Espero que lo haga, necesita un titulo universitario para tener un buen empleo –las antenas de Zim se movieron en cuanto escucho la ultima palabra-

-¿Trabajo? ¿Puedo tener un trabajo además de este papá? –le pregunto Zim. Ambos humanos lo miraron en silencio un momento. Dib se sorprendió demasiado con el apelativo. A fuerza de convivir con ellos Zim solía confundirse a veces y lo llamaba papá, normalmente se ponía más verde del rostro y se disculpaba por llamarlo así pero ahora lo había hecho conscientemente. Estaba algo sonrojado, el chico lo supo cuando vio su rostro volverse aun más verde pero no se retracto. Y ese era el Zim al que él conocía-

-¡Por supuesto Zim! –le dijo al final el profesor con alegría- Si quieres puedes venir a mi laboratorio después de clases y te ayudare a elegir una materia para cuando sea tiempo... ¡Es cierto! Dib, asegúrate de recordarme la fecha del cumpleaños de Zim para conseguir al menos diez minutos ¿Sí? ¡Muy bien! Es hora de irse a la cama

El irken subió a su habitación primero. Estaba concentrado en programar la apariencia humana que debía tener... Si se suponía que era consanguíneo de los Membrana debía tener un leve parecido físico con los dos varones ¿Verdad?

-No quiero parecer muy apestoso... –Dib lo escucho hablando para sí y decidió dejarlo tranquilo por esa noche. Zim seguramente tenía sus propios problemas, lo dejaría dormir y después le preguntaría sobre ese planeta mugre- Voy a vivir como un humano... –el irken suspiro ante la perspectiva de continuar su vida en la tierra como un humano normal. Le gustaba la idea de un trabajo, siempre había trabajado desde que cumplió seis minutos de vida.

¿Y si podía trabajar con Dib? Eso sería bueno. Quizá también podría seguir viviendo con él... Podría comer comida humana sin que le afectara, mojarse y estar en el agua sin peligro

Decidido, si era con el Dib y su familia entonces aceptaba quedarse como humano. Y no solo porque no tuviera otra opción, sino porque hasta Gaz había dejado de ser tan mala con él

-Adveniat regnum tumm entonces, el mundo perfecto y en paz... Solo si Dib-tonto esta conmigo

* * *

_En caso de que el flashback de Lard Nar se les haya hecho conocido o les haya sonado de algún lugar; Es una copia casi exacta de uno de los capítulos no transmitidos de Invasor Zim n_n _

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo.**

**Gracias por sus reviews a: **

**-hirano23 **

**-KuroDerpy **

**-Aly**

**-Sakura.-Mudou**

**Y gracias también a ustedes lectores anónimos **

**¡Nos leemos pronto! **


	3. Errare humanum est

**Invader Zim**

**ZADR**

**Hola!**

**Saludos a todos después de muchos, muchos días **

**Subo nuevo capítulo más que nada para intentar distraer un poco a la linda **Sofi-ChanShi** que está algo depre. En lo que a mi respecta mis musos y musas están escondidos en las más oscuras profundidades del averno. Tres metros bajo tierra. Debajo de una roca. Supongo que sigo algo impactada con todo lo que me paso, que les resumiré rápidamente: **

**Estuvimos más de dos meses cuidando a mi tía abuela (que era más como otra abuela) después de que le dieron dos embolias consecutivas que la dejaron casi en estado vegetativo. Casi porque tenía movimiento en una pierna y un brazo (opuestos, no del mismo lado) pero no podía hablar, solo hacía sonidos y su máximo era "Heeyy". Estuvimos en el hospital cuidándola, día y noche, cambiando pañales, cuidándola de la operación que le hicieron para meterle la sonda del alimento por el estómago (que al final no sirvió de nada) y así, muchos, muchos días. Antes del mes el hermano de mi mamá tuvo una infección por herida en la mano y casi le amputan el brazo. Casi al cumplirse los dos meses uno de mis primos hermanos murió repentinamente de un ataque al corazón (tenía 28 años Dios Santo) y justo a los 15 días después de su fallecimiento mí tía murió. Hoy ya pasaron 12 días desde que ella falleció. **

**Ahora lo ven, la desgracia llego duro. Acá hay un dicho que dice que cuando Dios da, da a manos llenas y parece que está vez le tocó a mi familia. Por fortuna ahora parece que todo esta bien; mi hermana menor va a tener un bebe :3 Y los niños siempre traen suerte y esperanza así que veo brillar un arcoiris por primera vez en muuuuucho tiempo**

**Bueno, esto es lo que me ha pasado y les pido una disculpa si están molestos conmigo por la espera pero de verdad no doy para nada más ahora u_u**

**Ya, ya, suficiente de esto, pasemos al capítulo para aliviar estas tensiones: **

**Titulo: **Nombre clave: Invasor Zim

**Advertencias:** Una rara forma de Incest ¡Tranquilos que es un ZaDr! ¡Slash! No dejare a Dib con su hermana Gaz. Lo necesito vivo y entero ¬¬

**Resumen:** Las cosas están extrañas en la Tierra e inquietantes en La Inmensa. Se dice que todo Imperio, por más poderoso, debe sucumbir algún día ¿Será el turno del Imperio Irken? Una trampa ha sido tendida, los Más Altos y el irken Zim ya han caído en ella... ¿El irken Zim? ¿Qué no es Zim Membrana?

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Errare humanum est**

_Si eres feliz, escóndete.  
No se puede andar cargado de joyas por un barrio de mendigos.  
No se puede pasear una felicidad como la tuya por un mundo de desgraciados  
-Alejandro Casona_

La sekundaria había tenido un partido importante de voleibol contra la escuela de otra ciudad. Zim aprovecho ese momento para activar su nuevo sistema de disfraz y solo tuvieron que decir que el profesor Membrana había encontrado la cura para la enfermedad de la piel verde de su recién adoptado hijo. Así que Zim había acudido al juego con su nueva apariencia humana.

No hubo mucha diferencia en realidad, a excepción del color de piel conservo sus ojos morados y el cabello negro... Aunque su cabello era corto, peinado hacia arriba y se notaba un leve parecido con los Membrana.

Para sorpresa de todos, sobre todo de la ciudad, ganaron el partido. Gracias a Zim por supuesto. El resto de sus compañeros improvisaron una fiesta para celebrar la increíble victoria y la invitación se extendió también a Dib, porque Zim dijo que él no iba si su hermano no estaba presente.

La fiesta fue en casa de Zita porque era enorme. La casa tenia una gran piscina con luces, sistema de calentamiento de agua y cascadas. Sus padres prácticamente suplicaron que la fiesta fuera ahí y llevaron pizzas como para alimentar un ejército. El hermano mayor de Zita consiguió cervezas y las llevo para ellos. La chica tomaba lata tras lata como si tuviera años de experiencia en la materia. Zim no se había despegado de él y lo miro interrogante cuando le ofrecieron una cerveza, Dib la rechazo pero el irken se armó de valor y la acepto

-¡Argh, esta horrible! –grito luego del primer trago- ¡Pruébala!

-¡No! No quiero beber eso Zim, tíralo o algo... –alguien grito "gallina" de pronto y Zim se enfado. Se paro encima de la silla donde había estado sentado y le grito a la multitud-

-¡Mi hermano no es un gallina! ¡Ven a decírselo en su cara y pelea conmigo, cobarde! –estallo, todos los invitados lo miraron extrañados pero luego lo ignoraron y siguieron con lo suyo-

-Tranquilízate, esta bien –Zim se sentó enfadado y le dio un largo trago a su cerveza-

-¡Oye! Ya no esta tan mal...

-Tienes que tomártelas mientras están bien frías –Jen se acercó a ellos y los obligo a moverse para quedar en medio de los dos- Cuando se calientan saben horrible, a cierto no los salude ¡Hola Dib! ¡Hola Zim!

Jen se había convertido en la única amiga que tenían, tal vez porque también era un poco extraña. Cuando la conocieron en los entrenamientos del equipo la chica estaba sentada en las bancas, sola. Fue ella la que se acercó a ellos y se presento, le dijo a Zim que le gustaba su curioso color verde y a Dib que se veía _muy retro_ con sus lentes redondos. Zim le dijo que sus mechas color azul se veían muy extrañas porque tenía el cabello negro y que sus ojos marrones parecían barro. Jen dijo que era cierto, les sonrió, y desde ese momento se convirtió en su amiga

-Oye Dib, escuche que en la casa de los Ruff se mueven las cosas solas -¡Ah! Y era una chica con un gusto algo morboso por lo paranormal, aunque solo por las cosas como fantasmas y muertos. Dib pensaba que si seguía por donde iba terminaría de necrófila algún día-

-¿En serio? ¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Te lo diré si te tomas una _cheve_ con nosotros –Dib la miro confundido- Cerveza bobo.

-No gracias –Jen y Zim se miraron con una sonrisilla que no auguraba nada bueno-

-Vamos –Jen sujeto la manga de su camisa y comenzó a sacudirlo de un lado a otro- Anda tomate una, solo una, nada mas un traguito ¿Qué te haces? Anda no seas cobarde, solo una ¿Si?

-No le digas cobarde –le dijo Zim molesto y Dib temió por la vida de su única amiga-

-De acuerdo, solo una

Después de tres cervezas Dib perdió sus piernas... Bueno, algo como eso. Jen los obligo a bailar con ella y el resto de los chicos cerca de la piscina y aunque estaba bailando no sentía sus piernas. Sabía que aun las tenía porque estaba de pie pero sus tontas piernas no querían hablarle ¿Por qué estaban enojadas? Él no les había hecho nada malo... De pronto escucho muchos gritos y a Jen reírse, unos chicos pasaron corriendo y se hizo a un lado tropezando con sus propias y muy tontas piernas. Lo siguiente que supo era que Zim estaba en el agua ¿Derritiéndose? ¡Ah no! Ya no le afectaba el agua, solo estaba ahogándose

¡Se estaba ahogado! ¿Por qué no aprendió a nadar?

-¡Dib! –le grito Jen y el chico se arrojó a la alberca. Intento sujetar a Zim pero el irken en su desesperación lo uso de impulso para salir y los hizo girar bajo el agua varias veces. Dib saco la cabeza y sintió las manos de Zim jalarlo hacia abajo otra vez pero luego del remojón su mente estaba mas despejada y pensó en levantarlo para que pudiera respirar también. Lo ayudo a salir y Jen les dio toallas para que se secaran- Diablos Zim, tenemos que enseñarte a nadar

La chica les dijo que su hermano mayor iría a recógela en cualquier momento para llevarla a casa y entones los llevarían a su casa también para que no se enfermaran por el chapuzón

Regresaron a las seis de la mañana, un poco ebrios, mojados y con un susto de muerte porque Nate, el hermano de Jen, casi se estrella contra un árbol que apareció misteriosamente a mitad de la autopista. No que se saliera del camino, no. El árbol camino hasta ponerse ahí para asustarlos a propósito. Al menos eso fue con lo que Nate se justifico por casi matarlos.

Al entrar a la casa había un letrero de Feliz Cumpleaños en la sala, la pantalla con la cabeza de su padre estaba frente a ellos felicitando a Zim, entonces recordó que ese día, cuatro años atrás, había conocido al irken en la eskuela. Y esa era la fecha que le había dado a su padre como cumpleaños de Zim. Gaz estaba comiéndose un enorme pedazo de pastel, le dio un paquete envuelto a Zim y subió a su habitación. Había otro pastel también con la cara irken de Zim que desapareció demasiado rápido, _alguien_ seguía teniendo un gusto peligroso por las golosinas y dulces.

Su padre le regalo una hora de compras. Al principio Zim no entendió que era eso pero luego de que el profesor se lo explico el irken casi tuvo un ataque ahí mismo.

-Una hora en el centro comercial, todo lo que quieras comprar y yo lo pagare, feliz cumpleaños hijo

-¡TODO LO QUE QUIERA! –Dib agradeció que fuera irken porque de haber sido humano le habría dado un aneurisma, estaba seguro- Tu vendrás conmigo Dib, quiero que me ayudes a decidir que quiero tener

-Espero que decidas pronto porque tenemos que salir temprano esta noche –Zim tardo un poco en preguntarle a donde iban a salir, el pobre estaba extasiado- A ver a los Tiburones, juegan esta noche ¿Recuerdas?

-Pero... A ti no te gusta el futbol –Dib sonrió-

-No pero a ti si, conseguí entradas y vamos a ir esta noche. Feliz aniversario en la tierra Zim –Dib le dio un abrazo y Zim lo apretó con tanta fuerza que casi escucho sus costillas crujir-

...

Esa misma noche Dib se quedo dormido en el sofá luego de ver la derrota aplastante que sufrieron los tiburones. En realidad no supo bien en que momento se quedo dormido porque llego exhausto del juego por evitar que Zim le partiera la cara a cualquiera que llevara la camiseta de los gigantes, el irken seguía siendo un tanto... Estaba loco todavía. Cuando Zim lo jalo del brazo con fuerza y lo arrastro a la cocina estaba comenzando a amanecer. Intento preguntarle que pasaba pero el irken le hizo la seña de que guardara silencio, lo obligo a agachase y salió corriendo. Cuando regreso llevaba a Gaz en los brazos y le cubría la boca con una mano. Su hermana lucia furiosa cuando Zim la dejo a su lado, Dib tuvo que sujetarla para evitar que le hiciera algo horrible

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo Zim? –le susurro Gaz con furia, el irken tomo un cuchillo y se coloco frente a ellos, Dib se preocupo un segundo pero luego Zim les dio la espalda-

-Silencio –Dib iba a replicar algo cuando escucho ruidos extraños en la puerta de atrás. Era como si alguien intentara entrar, el chico sujeto a Gaz con fuerza y la obligo a quedarse detrás de él- Conserven la calma y quédense detrás de mí. Si algo pasa Dib rompe la ventana con una silla y salgan de aquí –les susurro-

-Quizá sea solo un ladrón –Zim negó con la cabeza-

-Sólo un soldado puede reconocer a otro, aunque no pertenezcan al mismo ejército y este es un soldado entrenado en sigilo e infiltración silenciosa, aunque está algo oxidado... –la puerta cedió finalmente y se abrió con un leve rechinido. Zim se acercó a la puerta de la cocina y se pego a la pared, esperando. Dib se agacho sin dejar de sujetar a Gaz, listo para sacarla de la casa en caso de ser necesario-

Una sombra apareció en la puerta y Dib se sorprendió de no haber escuchado sus pasos. Sintió como Gaz sostuvo la respiración y una sensación de pánico lo lleno ¿Qué iban a hacer ahora? Apenas la sombra puso pie dentro Zim ataco. Sostuvo su brazo y forcejeo con el intruso una eternidad hasta que logro tomarlo de la ropa y lo estampo contra la pared, activando el apagador de la luz. Levanto el cuchillo para enterrarlo en su pecho pero antes de lograrlo sintió los brazos de Dib a su alrededor, evitando que hiciera algo más

-Espera Zim, no es un intruso es familia. Esta bien... –el irken miro a Gaz esperando que lo confirmara pero la chica corrió a donde estaba el hombre mayor-

-Abuelo Clay ¿Por qué no llamaste a la puerta? –le dijo Gaz, el hombre la abrazo-

-¿Y no darles el susto de muerte que les pegue? ¡Por supuesto que no! Aunque ustedes también me dieron un buen susto. No creí que tuvieran a tan buen guardián en casa... –el hombre se acercó al irken y le tendió la mano en saludo- Tu debes ser Zim

-Lo soy –Zim estrecho su mano con fuerza y casi sonrió cuando sintió el apretón-

-¡Excelente! Soy tu nuevo abuelo, el abuelo Clay. El padre de tu padre adoptivo –Zim asintió con la cabeza, entendía eso- Nunca había visto a uno de tu raza pero veo que deben tener un gran poder militar. Estoy muy sorprendido de que me hayas inmovilizado en tan poco tiempo ¡Y por poco me matas también! Aunque te sugiero que preguntes primero, los muertos no suelen hablar mucho –Zim sonrió-

-Eres un soldado

-Lo fui hace tiempo pero luego te contare eso y lo que quieras ¿Ninguno tiene hambre? Porque yo si y quiero desayunar

-Entonces debes probar la comida de Zim –Gaz tomo de la mano a su abuelo y lo sentó en la mesa-

El abuelo Clay estaba encantado con Zim y él estaba encantado con el abuelo. Durante el desayuno e incluso después estuvieron hablando sobre sus experiencias de entrenamiento militar y las misiones a las que los habían enviado. Según Dib, su papá decía que el abuelo era un mentiroso sin remedio y mitómano compulsivo pero Zim podía reconocer las exageraciones en las historias y sabía que al menos el fondo del relato era cierto.

Era la primera vez que hablaba con un soldado humano. Y era sorprendente que tuvieran tantas cosas en común a pesar de la diferencia en la intensidad y duración de sus entrenamientos.

El abuelo iba a mudarse temporalmente a unas cuadras de su casa siguiendo ordenes de sus superiores por lo que iba a visitarlos seguido. Siempre les contaba historias sobre gigantes de más de cuatro metros, brujas, duendes y demás seres que había conocido en sus viajes por el mundo con la armada. Como Zim jamás había escuchado tantas cosas extrañas Dib tuvo que explicárselas según el abuelo iba nombrándolas, y cuando llego la noche el irken se encontró teniendo pesadillas con dragones, arañas gigantes y cosas feas que mordían. Paso una hora despierto y peleando consigo mismo antes de levantarse e ir a la habitación de Dib

-Tengo pesadillas –el chico aun estaba medio dormido cuando le pregunto que pasaba- Despierta y haz algo conmigo para no soñar...

-Ven aquí, en los humanos escuchar una respiración tranquila es reconfortante –la cama de Dib era igual a la suya, para una sola persona. Sin embargo se metió bajo las cobijas, se recostó encima de él y apoyo la cabeza en su pecho. Podía escuchar los latidos calmados del corazón de Dib y se tranquilizo poco a poco-

Zim se quedo dormido de inmediato y no tuvo más pesadillas por esa noche. Era curioso como el calor del cuerpo de Dib y sentir su presencia cerca lo calmaba de ese modo. Tanto que no sintió cuando el abuelo Clay entro a la habitación y los encontró en una postura algo comprometedora debido a la reducida cantidad de espacio.

-Sin duda heredo el gusto por lo morboso de su abuelo –Clay sonrió y los dejo solos para que siguieran con lo suyo, porque en su mente eso era el principio de algo más grande, sus instintos se lo gritaban-

...

-¡HAY UN VIRUS MUTANTE ASESINO EN EL AGUA! ¡TODOS SALGAN AHORA!

La piscina olímpica que tenían en la sekundaria se vacío de inmediato. El equipo de natación había estado practicando pero luego de que un militar llegara gritando que había un virus mutante todos los chicos llegaron a la orilla como si los estuviera persiguiendo un tiburón. El militar junto con otros dos soldados con pasamontañas los escoltaron hasta los vestidores, esperaron a que se vistieran y los acompañaron a la salida. Luego colocaron cinta amarilla con la leyenda NO PASE para acordonar la entrada y entraron valientemente de nuevo a donde estaba el malvado y mutante virus asesino. No cabía duda de que su país contaba con los soldados más valientes...

-No podía ver mucho pero estoy seguro de que estuvo genial abuelo –una vez solos Dib se quito el pasamontañas y se coloco sus anteojos. Zim sin su disfraz humano también se quito la prenda de su cara-

-Bueno, no podía dejar que un nieto mío siguiera corriendo riesgos. En un planeta que es tres cuartas partes agua es vital que sepas nadar Zim –el irken se desvistió hasta quedar solo con un traje de baño que consistía en pantalones cortos y miro el agua con recelo- Adelante Dib, yo vigilare

Dib se desvistió también hasta quedar igual que Zim. El chico se acercó a donde estaba el otro pensando en que nunca había visto a Zim con tan poca ropa encima... El color verde brillaba de un modo muy, lindo, y aunque el irken era delgado podía ver los músculos bien marcados que tenía, producto del entrenamiento militar seguramente. Tenía solo dos dedos en los pies y sus largas piernas...

Su piel parecía tan suave ¿Se sentiría igual de suave si la tocaba? Dib sacudió su cabeza ¿De donde había salido eso? Sintió su cara arder cuando se dio cuenta de hacia donde se dirigían sus pensamientos. Zim era, pues Zim. Se había convertido en su amigo e incluso era su hermano, no podía pensar que tenía una linda piel suave, mucho menos pensar en tocarla.

-No quiero entrar ahí –Zim se dio la vuelta e intento regresar pero alcanzo a tomarlo del brazo y lo obligo a verlo a la cara-

-El abuelo tiene razón Zim tienes que aprender a nadar, es necesario ¿O acaso quieres morir ahogado? –el irken negó con la cabeza y regreso su vista a la piscina pero seguía viendo con aprensión el agua- Además no es tan difícil, tenemos el instinto de flotar desde antes de nacer –de pronto recordó algo- ¿Los irken también se desarrollan con líquido rodeándolos? –cuando Zim le dijo que si Dib sonrió- ¿Lo ves? Tú nadabas antes de nacer, tienes que recordar como hacerlo

-Pero...

-Yo te ayudare

Entraron primero a la piscina de entrenamiento. Zim bajo por las escalinatas y Dib se arrojó con un clavado, pensó que si quería que el irken confiara en él como maestro debía mostrarle que era un buen nadador así que dio un par de vueltas antes de ir con él.

-Tienes que mojarte por completo, mete la cabeza al agua –Zim lo miro no muy convencido pero aun así lo hizo, aunque antes se acercó mucho a él. Dib supuso que temía que el agua lo atrapara de algún modo y se lo llevara- Bien, ahora viene lo complicado para ti

Dib lo obligo a avanzar mas adentro hasta que el agua les llego al pecho. Zim tenía una mirada de miedo que cualquiera habría jurado que iba a enfrentarse a una horrible muerte

-Antes que nada debes saber que el agua saca lo que no le pertenece, por eso podemos flotar. El agua no va a tragarte a menos que le temas Zim

-No quiero Dib –el chico lo obligo a separar los pies del piso y lo mantuvo flotando sosteniéndolo del pecho y el estomago- No voy a poder hacerlo

-Claro que si, confía en mí... –_Confía en mí_ curioso que esa frase hubiera salido tan rápido de sus labios cuando un año atrás intentaba ponerlo sobre una mesa de autopsias. Dib pensó en lo mucho que había cambiado ese último año y lo mucho que había cambiado su relación con Zim. Ahora eran casi inseparables y el irken parecía apreciarlo de verdad. Y él... lo quería. De manera fraternal claro, al menos eso era lo que se repetía mientras su mente le gritaba que la piel verde si era tan suave como lucía-

-Lo hago pero... –a Zim también le parecía curioso como había llegado a ese punto en el que podía poner su confianza en el humano que juraba destruirlo algún día. Tal vez era por que ahora vivían juntos y terminaron siendo amigos pero algo le decía que su necesidad de sentir a Dib cerca no tenia nada que ver con eso. Pero no pudo seguir pensando sobre esa situación porque el temor a ahogarse ocupaba toda su mente en ese momento-

-Tranquilo, respira, no tengas miedo y piensa que el agua te sostiene –Zim se esforzó de verdad en obedecer y luego de un rato se dio cuenta de que el agua de verdad lo mantenía a flote-

-¡Funciona! ¿No lo estas haciendo tu Dib? –el chico le sonrió con la misma alegría que él estaba sintiendo-

-Claro que no. Ahora quiero que intentes mover los brazos y las piernas lue... –el agua se movió con fuerza a su alrededor y por poco se ahoga, Zim chapoteaba con una potencia impresionante-

-¿Así? –le pregunto, Dib escupió el agua con cloro que casi se traga-

-Hazlo de nuevo, pero esta vez intenta no desatar un tsunami ¿Estamos?

Pasaron largo rato en el agua, a Zim le era difícil medir su fuerza en las brazadas y sus piernas pero poco a poco comenzó a darse cuenta de que no era tan complicado como lo veía en un principio. Tal vez pasaron un par de horas, no estaba seguro, pero para cuando la piel de Dib se puso como una pasa él podía nadar bajo el agua.

Aun le daba algo de miedo sacar la cabeza porque perdía el equilibrio y terminaba girando sin control y tragándose la mitad del agua ¡Pero podía nadar!

-Creo que eso es suficiente por hoy –lo escucho algo extraño porque estaba sumergido pero Dib lo sujeto de la cintura y lo saco del agua-

-No espera, un poco más –intento zafarse pero Dib lo apretó contra su cuerpo y entonces se congelo-

La piel de Dib era tan suave y tibia... Y se sentía tan bien contra su propia piel. Nunca había estado así de cerca de alguien. Casi desnudo y con su cuerpo siendo acariciado por otra piel, era tan... ¿Delicioso? No podía describirlo pero se sentía bien, de alguna forma era _correcto_, como si eso debía pasar.

Dib por su parte noto el sonrojo de Zim y no pudo hacer más que imitarlo. El irken pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, pegándose más a él. Y su piel ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan tibia? La sensación de casi flotar, el agua rodeándolos con sus suaves ondas, el primer contacto de otra piel sobre la suya y Zim _tan_ cerca ¡Se sentía tan malditamente correcto! ¡Debían estar así! Siempre debieron estarlo ¿Por qué hasta ahora lo hacían?

_Bésalo_

De nuevo esa voz en su cabeza, si era su sub consciente entonces estaba en graves problemas porque significaba que escuchaba sus deseos más íntimos. Casi su parte instintiva, la que había mantenido con vida a su especie durante miles de años...

_Lo deseas, él esta cerca, bésalo_

¡No! No debía, era Zim. SU ZIM. Su amigo, su hermano, su...

_Amante. Lo deseas. Puede serlo. Él lo desea. Esta cerca_

No. Zim no era humano, podía estar confundiendo algo en él ¿Cómo saber si los irken sentían eso? Estaba confundido todavía por el shock de vivir como humano por eso...

_Bésalo, lo deseas, él lo desea. Toca su piel, acaricia su cintura y acércalo. Bésalo_

-Tu piel es muy suave Dib –el chico parpadeo confundido sintiéndose como si hubiera despertado de un sueño. Zim lo miro ruborizado todavía y ¿Eso que veía en sus ojos era sumisión? ¡DIOS! ¿POR QUÉ TENIA QUE VERSE TAN SEXY?

_¡Te desea! Bésalo, tómalo ¡Te desea! ¡Te desea! ¡Tómalo!_

-¿Listos o los dejo solos para que puedan darse por detrás par de maricones? –Dib despertó de nuevo y supo que si no hubiera sido porque el que hablo fue el abuelo y porque su tono de voz sonaba a broma ligera Zim hubiera matado a golpes a quien les dijo eso. Se le había pegado de Gaz, los dos se le iban a golpes a quien fuera si los molestaban-

-¡Abuelo! N-no... –el chico intento arreglar eso ¿Pero cómo? Gracias a esa voz en su cabeza estuvo a punto de besar a Zim-

_De besar a tu hermano_

Susurro su consciencia como si no fuera suficiente tener que escuchar a sus instintos. Ahora también iba a arbitrar una pelea interna entre su inteligencia y su sub consciente ¡Era como separar a Zim y Gaz cuando peleaban! Sólo que ellos estaban locos ¡Él no! Su mente no podía ser cuadrilátero.

-Tranquilos, no le diré a nadie que los encontré haciéndolo en la piscina –les guiño el ojo-

-¡NO ESTABAMOS HACIENDO NADA! –Dib sintió su cara arder y Zim bajo los brazos de su cuello finalmente-

-¡Puedo nadar bajo el agua! –le dijo al abuelo como si nada, el hombre miro al irken con una sonrisa y Dib supo que era el único cuerdo en esa habitación cuando comenzaron a hablar como si no los hubiera acusado descaradamente de _hacerlo_ en la mitad de la piscina-

-Eso es excelente. Solo debes practicar un poco más

-¡NO ESTABAMOS HACIENDO NADA!

-¿Podemos regresar aquí otra vez?

-¡NO ESTABAMOS HACIENDO NADA!

-¡Claro! No creo que vayan a sospechar de cualquier modo

-¡NO. ESTABAMOS. HACIENDO. NADA! ¡NADA ABUELO! ¡NADA! ¡LO JURO!

-Vamos, hay que regresar antes de que Gaz llegue a casa ¿Prepararías algo para tu pobre y anciano abuelo, mi pequeño nieto verde?

-Si ¿Cómo qué?

-No tengo idea ¿Tu que dices Dib? –el chico salió de la piscina completamente resignado, era tan triste ser el único cuerdo en toda la ciudad ¿Por qué no podía ser un loco feliz como los demás?

-No se pero no creo que importe, cualquier cosa que Zim prepara es deliciosa –ninguno se miro a la cara por lo que no notaron lo ruborizado que se puso el otro. Pero Clay si lo noto y supo que estaba en lo cierto. Su nieto Dib y su nuevo nieto verde Zim eran un par de maricones que terminarían juntos en cuestión de tiempo- ¿Abuelo?

-¿Mn?

-No estábamos haciendo nada, lo juro –Clay decidió no presionar más para evitar que sus pequeños tardaran mas su relación-

-¿En serio? Bueno no importa, es de humanos equivocarse ¿Verdad Zim? –el irken se encogió de hombros y termino de vestirse con su ropa humana normal. No tenia caso fingir que eran los mismos soldados, de cualquier modo nadie iba a sospechar-

...

-No hay mayor gloria que ofrendar la vida defendiendo la soberanía de tu patria –Dib se estaba acostumbrando a los discursos nacionalistas de su abuelo aunque estos seguían incomodándolo de tanto en tanto. No es que no amara a su país y eso pero era un poco extraño tener a alguien hablando constantemente sobre la gloria de la libertad y la soberanía de la nación independiente en la que vivían-

El hombre estaba metiéndole ideas demasiado extrañas a la cabeza verde de Zim. Siempre contándole de su entrenamiento, de sus misiones y de la larga línea militar que había en su familia antes de que su hijo la rompiera. Y Dib sabía perfectamente hacia donde iban esos comentarios "inocentes" de su abuelo; el viejo manipulador quería que Zim entrara al ejército de los Estados Unidos para continuar con la línea militar de los Membrana. El chico sospechaba que Zim también lo maliciaba pero el irken se embobaba cada vez que el abuelo Clay hablaba sobre el ejército y sus misiones especiales y lo perdía durante horas.

-Siempre quise que al menos uno de mis nietos entrara al ejército. Un Membrana más para perpetuar la tradición familiar. Y ahora tú Zim, eres ya un soldado entrenado ¿No te gustaría servir a tu país? –Dib iba a intervenir pero su padre ya le había advertido que dejara al irken tomar su propia decisión. Si Zim quería pertenecer a la fuerza armada entonces debían dejarlo, su padre insistía mucho en que su nuevo hijo ejercitara su recién adquirida capacidad para tomar decisiones propias-

-Pero, Irk...

-No Zim. Ahora eres un ciudadano estadounidense, este es tu país, es tu nación ¿No te gustaría entrar a la Academia Militar? Con tu experiencia serias de gran ayuda para mejorar nuestros entrenamientos y practicas... Y solo tendrán que evaluarte para declararte legalmente un oficial del ejercito armado ¿Lo imaginas? ¡Sería hermoso! ¿Ya te he mostrado mis uniformes? –Zim negó con la cabeza y fue detrás del hombre. Su abuelo desempaco dos paquetes envueltos en plástico protector- Este es mi uniforme de campo. Como ves los patrones ayudan para el camuflaje y es con el que nos reconocen en todas partes-

La sonrisa en el rostro de Zim se hizo enorme. En Irk había dos maneras de ser reconocido como importantes; ser Alto o ser un Invasor. Como él siempre había sido más bajo que el promedio la manera de tener una buena paga y ser tratado como el gran Zim se lo merecía era el ejército. Fue su única opción. Le había tomado decenas de años de entrenamiento, otros más en Devastis, miles de accidentes y heridas pero finalmente se había convertido en un soldado. Y de ahí avanzo a élite... Hasta que finalmente logro convertirse en la élite de la élite en Irk: Un Invasor.

El abuelo le puso el traje en las manos y Zim lo extendió con cuidado. El uniforme de camuflaje verde se veía tan bonito... Y en el pecho estaba bordado "C. Membrana" Clay Membrana, soldado del ejercito estadounidense... El abuelo le quito el uniforme y le entrego un saco de color verde que tenia varias medallas sobre el pecho y en los hombros.

-Este es mi uniforme de gala ¿Ves estas medallas? Cada una las gane por diferentes méritos aunque en su mayoría son medallas al valor -Zim observo fascinado el uniforme de gala de su abuelo ¿Medalla al valor? ¿Los humanos festejaban a sus soldados valientes? En Irk te regalaban un sándwich por tus esfuerzos pero no te daban medallas para lucir frente a los demás- ¿Qué dices? ¿Te gustaría ser parte del ejército? Nada me haría más feliz que tener a un nieto en la armada

-¿Uh? Pero yo no soy tu nieto de verdad... –era cierto, Zim era parte de la familia porque Membrana había firmado un papel legal. Él no era un Membrana, ni siquiera era humano. Pero su abuelo lo tomo por los hombros y le sonrió con alegría-

-¡Por supuesto que si! Tu no dejes de llamarme abuelo y todo arreglado

-Papá deja de estar confundiendo a Zim por favor –su padre, el profesor Membrana, apareció en la puerta y se acercó al abuelo- Él tiene todo lo que se necesita para ser un científico

-Es un soldado entrenado, tiene habilidades físicas que tú no podrías ni imaginar –el abuelo lo soltó y ambos hombres se encararon. Eran exactamente de la misma altura la diferencia estaba en que su abuelo tenía cabellos blancos mezclándose con su color negro natural. Y su cabello era corto porque según las reglas militares debían usarlo así-

-Y tu no puedes imaginar la habilidad mental que posee ¡Es un científico nato!

-¡Será un soldado del ejercito estadounidense! –pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba en medio de una batalla ¡Y en la televisión repetían que no había guerra! Era obvio que no conocían a los Membrana...-

-¡Un científico mundialmente reconocido en la ciencia real!

-¡Soldado!

-¡Científico!

-¡Soldado!

-¡Científico!

-¡Fuerza bruta!

-¡Ciencia real!

-¡FUERZA!

-¡CIENCIA!

-¡FUERZA!

-¡CIENCIA!

-Psst... –Dib estaba en la puerta de su habitación y le hizo señas para que se acercara- Pueden estar así por horas, mejor vayamos a buscar algo que hacer

-Gracias Dib -bajaron a la sala y Gaz estaba jugando un videojuego nuevo en la pantalla gigante-

-Papá y el abuelo pelan por ti ¿verdad Zim? –le pregunto la niña. En la pantalla un hombre de cabello largo pateaba sin descanso a su oponente-

-Comenzaron con lo de soldado y científico otra vez –le explico Dib. Zim se sentó al lado de Gaz- Hicieron lo mismo conmigo una vez pero yo siempre dije que sería investigador de lo paranormal así que se resignaron. El abuelo tenía la esperanza en Gaz para ser del ejército y papá para que fuera científico pero ahora que estas aquí se concentraron en ti

-¿Por qué?

-No sé... Supongo que es porque ya eres mayor y con Gaz deben esperar algunos años –Zim decidió dejarlos entonces, si ya lo habían hecho antes y estaban enteros significaba que sus peleas no pasaban a mayores daños que varios gritos-

-Quiero jugar a esto –Gaz no le dijo nada pero cuando termino la pelea configuro la consola para que fuera de dos jugadores-

-Iré a traer palomitas –Dib supo que iba a tener que arbitrar una pelea entre esos dos más tarde pero mientras iba a disfrutar de un buen duelo de videojuegos-

-¿Qué vas a apostar Zim? –le dijo la niña-

-No sé ¿Qué quieres perder? –Gaz se rio malignamente-

-Cuando te gane lavaras los platos el resto del mes –Zim se encogió de hombros y eligió como peleador a un hombre de cabello corto color rojo-

-Si yo gano iras a la eskuela mañana con tu pijama de conejito –el irken sintió el aura asesina de Gaz emanar de su pequeño cuerpo pero ya se estaba acostumbrando a su humor maligno- ¿O temes perder contra mí?

-Muy bien Zim, pero recuerda que tu te lo buscaste

...

-¡Lo tenemos! ¡Lo tenemos! Spleenk, lo tenemos ¡Trae a Lard Nar!

-Asquerosos hijos de Vort ¡Cuando la armada se entere de esto...!

-Sera demasiado tarde para ti, invasor irken Larb –Lard Nar entro a la sala prisión acompañado por su amigo Spleenk- No tienes idea de cuanto deseaba volver a encontrarme contigo... –Larb intento levantarse del suelo pero Los Resisty habían mejorado últimamente y antes de llevarlo a bordo de su nave insignia lo torturaron un par de días y le colocaron esposas que enviaban descargas eléctricas directo a su PAK, alterando su programación básica-

-¿Qué tal esta todo en Vort, Lard Nar? ¡Oh, lo olvide! Ahora tu planeta es nuestra prisión de investigación científica... –el vortiano se enfureció pero Cristal lo detuvo antes de que se acercara demasiado. Aun en esas condiciones el irken era peligroso-

-¿Qué puedes saber tu de esto? No eres más que un cyborg programado para seguir ordenes de cerebros artificiales ¿Cómo puede tu raza estar orgullosa de ser esclava de la maquinaria, eh? –una fuerte descarga sacudió el cuerpo de Larb. El irken se retorció un par de minutos antes de que la descarga eléctrica terminara pero no hizo ningún sonido _"Primero muerto antes de darles el gusto de escucharme sufrir"_ lo que irrito más al líder de la resistencia-

-Dime asqueroso vortiano ¿Cómo se siente ser esclavo de un esclavo de la maquinaria irken, eh?

-¡Lo pagarás irken Larb! ¡Pagaras lo que le hiciste a mi gente! ¡El imperio irken caerá!

-¡JAMÁS! ¡LARGA VIDA AL IMPERIO IRKEN! ¡DESTRUCTORES DE RAZAS, CONQUISTADORES DEL UNIVERSO! –a una señal de Lard Nar la descarga comenzó pero esta vez no hubo descanso para el cuerpo del invasor Larb. La electricidad recorría su cuerpo por completo, su cuerpo se sacudía sin control y un horrible olor a piel quemada empezó a despedirse desde su propio ser- Con,quistar o, mo,rir

El vortiano observo con gusto los eternos minutos antes de que el cuerpo irken dejara de sacudirse por completo. El humo llenaba la habitación junto con el olor a carne y piel quemada. Lo único que quedaba del alguna vez invasor Larb era una masa negra con PAK en medio del salón...

-¿Qué es lo que tenemos Cristal? –pregunto con calma apenas salió de la habitación, su compañera en la resistencia lo llevo hasta el crucero voot irken. Gracias a la tecnología vort y meekrob lograron ingresar al sistema pasando las primeras defensas. Pero no paso mucho tiempo cuando la protección de la información irken comenzó la cacería y los encontró, provocando que el voot se auto destruyera-

-¿Lard Nar? –lo llamo Cristal. Apenas alcanzaron a alejarse antes de que la nave explotara-

-Esta bien, tenemos lo que buscábamos –el vortiano levanto un pequeño disco que logro sacar el voot antes de la explosión- Colócalo en el computador y que comience nuestra búsqueda. Con el bío-registro del irken Zim nos será fácil encontrarlo sin importar donde este

...

-Me alegra que hayas aceptado conocer las instalaciones de la fuerza armada estadounidense Zim ¡No sabes lo feliz que me haces! –su abuelo conducía un vehículo del ejercito que le habían prestado para llevarlos a conocer los edificios de la armada. Dib y él estaban sentados en la parte de atrás y Gaz iba adelante con su abuelo jugando con su game slave 4- Se que ya haz estado trabajando con tu papá en los laboratorios así que era justo que vinieras conmigo ¿verdad?

-Supongo que si

Apenas llegaron a la academia Zim vio a varias tropas corriendo por todo el campus. A la distancia se podía ver a grupos de soldados con sus trajes de camuflaje verdes en campos de entrenamiento pasando diferentes pruebas físicas. El abuelo estaciono el vehículo dentro de un edificio donde había más de esos autos con diseño de camuflaje y todos salieron al patio.

-Te mostrare los campos de practicas y voy a presentarte con algunos conocidos míos para que te sientas mas cómodo cuando vengas a la academia

-¿No te estas adelantando abuelo? Zim aun no decide lo que va a hacer –Dib se cruzo de brazos y se detuvo, parecía estar molesto pero el abuelo se acercó a él y le apretó el hombro-

-Hay que ser optimistas Dib, siempre positivo. Y no te preocupes tanto, Zim no tendrá que estar mas que unos meses en la academia y luego ustedes dos podrán seguir dándose por detrás como tanto les gusta –Gaz se rio con fuerza y ambos chicos se sonrojaron completamente-

-¡ABUELO! –en la sekundaria habían tenido clase de reproducción sexual y Zim supo mejor a lo que se refería el abuelo cuando les decía cosas como esas. Él no sabia nada de eso antes de las clases, en Irk los cerebros de control se encargaban de crear a los smeets en las incubadoras para evitar errores, hacia siglos que los irk no hacían, pues _eso_ para reproducirse. La perpetuación de la especie estaba vigilada y controlada-

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE...!

-¡Cierto, cierto! Mi error, me disculpo... Pero no sean así, es de humanos equivocarse –Dib murmuro algo que sonó como "Siempre con lo mismo"- ¿Verdad Zim?

-No lo sé, yo...

-Eres humano, esta bien cometer errores –lo corto el abuelo y les paso el brazo por los hombros a los dos- Ahora vamos, el general Rick nos esta esperando

* * *

_En este capítulo pasan muchas cosas_

_Estoy mentalmente exhausta..._

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo.**

**Gracias por sus reviews a: **

**-Sofi-ChanShi**

**-Youko Saiyo**

**-LovelessSD**

**-Sakura.-Mudou**

**-Princes-Slash**

**Y gracias también a ustedes lectores anónimos **

**¡Nos leemos pronto! **


	4. US Army

**Invader Zim**

**ZADR**

**Hola!**

**Nuevo capítulo n_n**

**Hasta ahora ¿Qué piensan de la historia?**

**Oh y, por si tenían curiosidad...**

**Títulos de los capítulos en latín hasta ahora**

**-Capítulo 1 "¿Somnum?"  
**_*¿Sueño?* _**  
**

**-Capítulo 2 "****Adveniat regnum tumm"  
**_*Venga a nosotros tu reino*_******  
**

**-Capítulo 3 "****Errare humanum est"  
**_*Errar es de humanos*_

**Advertencias:** Una rara forma de Incest ¡Tranquilos que es un ZaDr! ¡Slash! No dejare a Dib con su hermana Gaz. Lo necesito vivo y entero ¬¬

**Resumen:** Las cosas están extrañas en la Tierra e inquietantes en La Inmensa. Se dice que todo Imperio, por más poderoso, debe sucumbir algún día ¿Será el turno del Imperio Irken? Una trampa ha sido tendida, los Más Altos y el irken Zim ya han caído en ella... ¿El irken Zim? ¿Qué no es Zim Membrana?

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**US Army**

_Aquél tiempo ha pasado,__  
__hoy el tiempo ha cambiado,_  
_ven aquí a la batalla..._  
_Hoy te reta el vivir_

_No es un capricho es realidad,__  
__si algo quieres tendrás que luchar._  
_Si algo eres podrás demostrar._

_Toma tu espada y ven sin dudar,__  
__aquí esta la sociedad,_  
_segura de poder triunfar._  
_Violenta, tal vez infernal_

_-Escudo y espada. Mâgo de Oz_

Para total sorpresa de la familia el profesor Membrana organizo una pequeña salida de vacaciones a la playa para celebrar el ingreso de sus hijos varones a la preparatoria, las altas calificaciones de todos y el término de ese ciclo escolar. Por desgracia su padre solo se quedo con ellos dos días y el resto de los cinco su abuelo se encargo de vigilarlos.

No es que fuera necesario, tenían una playa privada para ellos solos y el próximo vecino estaba a cientos de kilómetros de distancia. El hotel de cinco estrellas contaba con personal hasta para alisarte la toalla en la que se recostabas a tomar el sol y aprovechando que Zim ya había aprendido a nadar los tres pasaban mucho tiempo en la playa.

No fue hasta que Dib vio a uno de los coordinadores de visitas guiadas observar descaradamente a su hermana en traje de baño que se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había crecido Gaz últimamente. El chico se lo comento a su hermano y al día siguiente el coordinador no se presento a trabajar porque lo habían atacado a golpes brutalmente

-Creo que si seguimos así Gaz no tendrá pretendientes nunca...

-Nah, solo tiene que esperar un par de años. Papá dijo que nada de chicos hasta los dieciséis. Pásame otro jabón ¿Por qué la sangre es tan difícil de sacar de los nudillos? –Dib le paso otra barra de jabón y lo observo frotarse las manos con empeño. Aprovechando que Zim estaba ocupado el chico recorrió el cuerpo de su hermano acariciándolo con la vista, estaba casi desnudo excepto por su traje de baño que era un pantaloncillo corto-

Semanas atrás se sorprendió a si mismo pensando en Zim de manera diferente, y todo había comenzado con lo que paso en la piscina de la sekundaria... Le asustaba mucho pero estaba sospechando que el irken también sabía sobre los pensamientos que estaba teniendo últimamente. Una parte de él le reprochaba las inclinaciones de su sexualidad, y mas que fueran dirigidas hacia quien era su hermano. Pero otra parte suya le susurraba que era precisamente lo retorcido y morboso de eso lo que lo hacia mas excitante.

-...iendo

-¿Eh?

-¿No escuchaste nada de lo que te dije? –Dib negó con la cabeza e intento apartar sus ojos de la cintura verde que estaba frente a él. Aun podía recordar esa voz diciéndole que lo tomara de la cintura y lo besara ¡Malditas hormonas!-

-Lo siento estaba, pensando en otra cosa... –Zim bufo algo molesto y activo el disfraz humano. Lastima porque le encantaba verlo como era realmente, le parecía aun más interesante que fuera tan diferente al resto-

-Dije que iría con el abuelo

-Estas pasando demasiado tiempo con el abuelo, déjalo que te extrañe un poco –Dib no pretendía que su voz sonara tan molesta pero no pudo evitarlo. Zim siempre estaba con el abuelo y eso lo frustraba. No habían tenido otro momento como el de la piscina y sus hormonas reclamaban que estuviera cerca del irken al menos para darle material de sueños húmedos-

Oh si, los estaba teniendo... Zim colgado de su cuello, frotándose contra él y Dib dentro, llenándolo y llamándolo hermano ¿Por qué tenia que llamarlo así? ¡Le excitaba tanto!

-Solo necesito decirle algo

-¿Vas a ir a la Academia Militar, verdad? –le pregunto y Zim se paro en seco. No se espero esa pregunta tan pronto-

La respuesta era sí pero no quería decírselo a Dib todavía. El abuelo había preparado todo ya y solo tendría que pasar seis meses en la Academia antes de que lo activaran como soldado de la Armada estadounidense. Si es que pasaba las pruebas claro pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba, era Dib quien lo tenía confundido.

El último día de clases el equipo de voleibol masculino se reunió en los vestidores después del juego para despedirse. Dib no estuvo con ellos porque fue con sus compañeros del club de ajedrez. Josh y Linus comenzaron a presumir del tamaño de sus miembros y lo siguiente que supo es que el resto de los chicos se estaban estimulando a si mismos para comparar su tamaño... Creyó que eso había sido lo más vergonzoso pero no fue así. Linus les mostró un video casero en donde su novia Krista estaba, haciendo _eso_ con él.

Zim jamás, JAMÁS, había visto un acto sexual entre humanos o alguna otra especie. En la sekundaria les mostraron un video casi tan antiguo como la edad de la galaxia pero era reproducción sexual entre animales no entre personas. Al escuchar los gritos de placer de la chica no pudo evitar pensar que debía ser agradable y entonces ocurrió la ruina...

Esa misma noche se soñó con Dib en la cama, el humano besándolo y luego entrando en él, embistiendo y tomándolo... No pudo verlo al día siguiente sin sentir el mismo estremecimiento en su columna vertebral que cuando se fantaseo con él. Lo peor era que vivían juntos, verlo todo el tiempo era una tortura constante para su cuerpo y su mente.

Estaba muy confundido con todo eso de las reacciones físicas, aún seguía aprendiendo a controlar sus emociones y para empeorarlo aún más ahora sabia que la sociedad humana aborrecía las relaciones sentimentales y/ó sexuales entre consanguíneos directos como hermanos... Estaba arruinado.

-Necesito ver al abuelo –le dijo y huyó de su habitación. Su abuelo se había convertido en la única vía de Escape de Dib, y aunque a él parecía no importarle que ellos dos tuvieran algo Zim aun no lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber si podía darle su confianza, por ahora solo gozaba del beneficio de la duda-

-¡Ahí estas! ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste al pobre diablo del coordinador, eh? –el abuelo tenia el ceño fruncido cuando lo encontró en el lobby-

-Nada grave, no va a morirse por eso –le dijo con calma y el hombre le sonrió-

No podía evitar sentirse cómodo con el abuelo. Era el único ser en todo el universo que podía llamarse así mismo loco y llamarlo a él igual sin sufrir daño. Zim se estaba acostumbrando a eso, incluso en la tierra los humanos lo llamaban loco o demente pero la mayoría lo hacían con un tono de voz que lo hacia parecer como algo bueno no como en Devastis o Foodcoutia donde te despreciaban por ello.

El entrenador Karl fue el primer humano en llamarlo así. En medio de la práctica de voleibol se le ocurrió una idea para clavar el balón con más fuerza, le grito a Dib que se inclinara un poco y uso su espalda de escalón para saltar más alto. Pico el balón en el lado contrario pero no calculo bien la velocidad del salto y cayo sobre la red. Casi se rompió el brazo por eso

-_¡Estas loco Membrana!_ –le grito el entrenador pero lo dejo seguir practicando ese tiro hasta que consiguió hacerlo a la perfección-

-¿No vas a ir a nadar hoy? Me tope con un instructor de surfing

-¿Eso que hacen con una tabla y las olas? ¡Puedo matarme!

-¡Exacto!

-De acuerdo vamos con ese instructor –acepto con gusto y no regresaron al hotel hasta que el sol se ocultó por completo-

No vio a Dib el resto de la noche pero su abuelo los llevo a él y Gaz a cenar al restaurant. Era la segunda vez en esos días de vacaciones que Zim probaba los mariscos y demás cosas prevenientes del mar. No le gustaron las almejas pero el pescado, pulpo y camarones pasaron a ser parte de sus favoritos. Tenia que agregar eso a su lista de compras...

¡Tonto!

Se golpeo la frente al recordar que ya no iba a hacer las compras ni nada en la casa. Se coloco el pijama pensando en lo grosero que fue Dib al no ir a cenar con ellos.

Solo le quedaba un tres días y medio libres antes de irse a la academia militar ¿Y si Dib estaba enojado con él y no se despedía? El irken desactivo su apariencia humana y se acostó para dormir

-Extraño mi cama... –seguramente seguiría extrañándola durante los próximos meses-

Cada vez que pensaba en la academia sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Es un soldado y su lugar esta en el ejercito. La curiosidad por los entrenamientos y las diferencias entre la milicia irken y la terrícola lo animaban a seguir. También necesitaba ver al abuelo orgulloso de él, el hombre se convirtió en una persona importante en su vida. Al unir todo eso su decisión se establecía orgullosa pero la sombra del recuerdo de Dib apareció fugazmente haciendo que se tambaleara

Él podía lograr que se quedara sin conocer jamás la academia. Zim sintió cañangas-ñangas al darse cuenta de que Dib tenía el poder de hacer con su vida lo que quiera... Sabía muy bien que si su ya-no-tan-cabezón hermano aparecía en la puerta y decía que se quedara con él lo obedecería. Luego de pasar tanto tiempo juntos haciendo cosas cotidianas y extraordinarias como cazar fantasmas el estar solo de nuevo seria lo más difícil para él.

Extrañaría a Dib con toda su mente, justo como lo hacia ahora y eso que los había dejado solos para cenar ¿Cómo sentirse al no verlo seis meses? Aunque eso podría ayudarlo a resolver su confusión respecto a sus sentimientos por Dib...

-Necesito saber que es esto que siento por ti Dib –abrazo su almohada pensando en que no se sentía como abrazar al Dib real. Para empezar no sentía su calor, tampoco su olor tan peculiar... Él único olor humano que le gusto cuando llego a la tierra _¡Soy humano ahora! ¡Humano también!_ –se grito- Pero no se siente igual...

Salieron del hotel la mañana siguiente y fueron directo a casa. Dib no dijo una palabra en todo el camino y paso el rato escuchando música y enviando mensajes de texto en su teléfono celular. No lo miro ni una sola vez... Y eso lo devasto ¿Dib estaba molesto por que no le respondió si iría a la academia? ¿Por qué le enojaba tanto que pasara tiempo con el abuelo? Estuvo a punto de sacudirlo y explicarle que si no quería que se fuera solo tenía que decirlo pero se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. Él era el gran Zim, Zim Membrana y haría lo que quisiera. Aunque eso lo rompiera en dos.

El irken fue directo a su habitación y saco la maleta que el abuelo le entrego para que empacara sus cosas. Sabía de antemano qué cosas no podían entrar por lo que se dedico a guardar su ropa interior, camisas blancas y su computadora portátil. Si tenia suerte uno de los amigos de su abuelo ignoraría la maquina al revisar su equipaje. Guardo también sus útiles escolares, iba a necesitarlos para sus clases ¿Qué más?

Se sentó en la cama y recorrió su habitación con la mirada. Gracias al regalo de cumpleaños de su papá y al dinero de su salario y mesadas la recamara reflejaba como se sentía la mayor parte del tiempo.

Sus paredes estaban recubiertas de bocetos de naves y especies alienígenas que había conocido durante sus viajes y misiones en el espacio... La pizarra blanca que su padre le regalo abarcaba lo largo de una pared y estaba llena de sus ecuaciones y fórmulas químicas, cosas en las que pensaba o creaba a mitad de la noche y tenia que plasmar antes de olvidarlas. Su escritorio lleno de novelas de horror que Dib le había prestado, diccionarios que releía de tanto en tanto para no olvidar como usar las palabras, hojas con cálculos que necesitaba comprobar antes de entregárselos a su papá para que comenzara con las pruebas. También tenia el videojuego portátil que Gaz le regalo en su cumpleaños y su lámpara de noche con la figura de su papá.

La camiseta deportiva con la que había ganado el partido de voleibol enmarcada justo al lado de la ventana donde las cortinas rojas corridas dejaban pasar la luz del sol. Su armario con una puerta abierta como le gustaba para dejarlo ver sus camisas, la mayoría rojas y con la A de anarquía. Le gustaba el color rojo, y la idea de gobernar él mismo el rumbo de su vida.

Su sofá estaba cubierto ahora por sus gabardinas, sacos, chaquetas y chamarras negras. Era mas fácil tomar una del montón que buscarlas entre la ropa de su armario. La enorme pantalla plana que consiguió en su cumpleaños, y su mullida alfombra color azul oscuro era lo que más le gustaba después de una cosa insignificante... Zim alargo la mano y alcanzo la fotografía que Jen les saco a él y Dib en donde ambos estaban lado a lado, con un brazo en los hombros el otro

-Te voy a extrañar Dib idiota –le dijo al Dib de la fotografía, el otro Dib que tampoco le hablaba-

-Yo también te voy a extrañar –Dib entro a su habitación y lo miro sonrojado- ¿Puedo...? –asintió y le dejo espacio para que se sentara en la cama con él- Venia a decirte que no te fueras pero...–Zim lo miro, esperando a que continuara- entendí que papá tiene razón. Tienes que hacer lo que creas correcto y si la academia te hace feliz tengo que respetarlo aunque te vaya a extrañar

Zim quiso decirle la verdad, que si se lo pedía iba a quedarse pero el chico lo tomo del rostro justo como lo había hecho hacia más de un año atrás y lo acerco a su cara.

-Quiero que disfrutes de tomar tus decisiones y que me prometas que vendrás para las fiestas ¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo –Dib le sonrió con una mueca algo forzada y se levanto-

-Y antes de que te vayas quiero que hagamos algo...

-¿Qué cosa? –le pregunto con curiosidad-

-Bueno, papá me pidió que fuera al centro comercial y pensé...

-¡Yo quiero ir contigo!

Ambos chicos más Gaz salieron de la casa a hacer las compras de la casa, afuera había un auto estacionado con un hombre dentro

-¿Vas a conducir? –le pregunto-

-Estoy practicando para obtener mi licencia de conducir, como ya voy a cumplir dieciséis años...

-Te convertirás en el único chofer disponible de la casa así que más te vale aprobar el examen –lo amenazo Gaz. Dib trago saliva y se coloco en el lugar del conductor. El hombre saco una pluma y comenzó a hacer anotaciones.

Zim se sentó atrás al lado de Gaz y espero a que su hermano humano se decidiera a arrancar, lo que hizo casi diez minutos después. Estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre él porque lo desespero la lentitud con lo que conducía pero finalmente llegaron al centro comercial-

-Iré a los videojuegos –les dijo la chica y se fue-

-Nosotros iremos a hacer las compras, te veremos en la pastelería en 40 minutos para revisar si nos falta algo –Zim lo tomo del brazo y literalmente lo arrastro por todo el estacionamiento- Vamos Dib, no quiero encontrarme otra vez con el guardián del centro comercial y sus zombis mascotas

-¿Zombis? ¿En el centro comercial? ¡Quiero verlos!

Zim encontró lo que se convirtió en un vicio para él; goma de mascar ¡Le encantaba! Podía hacer bombas de aire con la goma y estallarlas. Y con tantos sabores diferentes, tantos colores ¡Quería masticar goma todo el día!

Al pasar por una tienda de herramientas recordó algo; aun no terminaba de reparar a GIR.

Ya había reconstruido su cabeza pero necesitaba reparar el resto de su cuerpo y su unidad de energía con urgencia. Debía conectar la batería con la cabeza para saber si GIR volvería a funcionar de nuevo

-¿Qué te pasa? –le pregunto Dib. El chico podía darse cuenta de que algo lo molestaba con solo verlo así que mentir no era de mucha ayuda-

-Nada solo, pensaba en GIR –a Dib se le ilumino el rostro ¡Tenia el regalo de despedida perfecto para Zim! Solo tuvo que decirle que tenía una sorpresa para él y el irken se alegró al escucharlo, al parecer jamás había recibido regalos en su vida (no antes de llegar con ellos en todo caso)-

-Quiero, dame... –Zim extendió la mano esperando a que se lo diera y no pudo evitar pensar que se veía muy lindo cuando se comportaba de ese modo tan inocente. Tomo su mano y negó con la cabeza, sonriendo al ver la expresión confusa en su rostro-

-No es algo así, es...

-¿Qué es? ¿Me darás un mono-robot asesino?

-¡No!

-Entonces...

-¡Escucha! ¿Aún quieres ir al planeta mugre? –la enorme sonrisa fue respuesta suficiente-

El viaje al planeta les llevaría un par de días por lo que Dib tuvo que prometerle a su padre ser el chofer incondicional de Gaz una semana completa, con horario extra escolar siempre disponible. El profesor no estuvo feliz con la idea del viaje al espacio exterior pero accedió finalmente con la condición de que dejaran comida y dinero para que Gaz sobreviviera mientras no estaban en casa.

La estancia en el planeta mugre fue algo desagradable para Dib. Nunca había estado en un cementerio de autos o donde hubiera tanta chatarra regada por todas partes, no había un orden entre las cosas así que tuvieron que buscar materiales entre los restos de naves y otros robots. El humano encontró alrededor de 12 PAKs desechados y se estremeció ¿Cuántas memorias de seres irken estarían enterradas bajo los escombros? ¿Cuántos irken habían sido eliminados por considerarlos defectuosos? ¿Cuántos como Zim yacían bajo los desechos? Se apresuró a ayudar a su hermano para encontrar lo que necesitaban y salieron rápidamente de ahí.

Por fortuna Zim encontró todo lo que necesitaba para reparar a su pequeño ayudante robot. Como lo más importante era revisar si GIR iba a ser funcional de nuevo el irken conecto la batería con la cabeza en cuanto bajaron del crucero voot

Llegaron a la casa un día antes de entrar a la academia y apenas descansaron un momento el celular de Dib comenzó a sonar. Zim lo miro con curiosidad mientras el chico respondía el mensaje de texto y luego con sorpresa cuando se levanto

-Vámonos

-¿Uh? ¿A dónde?

-Vamos a despedirte como te mereces, con una fiesta.

-Pero ¿Y GIR?

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardaras en saber si va a funcionar o no?

-Un par de días

-Entonces yo me haré cargo de revisar a GIR, lo prometo. Jen ya nos esta esperando, vámonos.

Su amiga los esperaba en un bar ¡Un bar! Lo que era impresionante ya que para los humanos eran menores de edad y estaba prohibido que entraran a lugares como esos. Nate fue a recogerlos a su casa y se quedo con ellos para despedirlo

-¡Te voy a extrañar hermoso! –le grito Jen después de varias copas. Zim sentía todo el edificio moverse a su alrededor- ¡Vamos a bailar!

Después de eso todo se hizo confuso y vago... Luego despertó en casa, en su cama y apestando a alcohol rancio. La cabeza le dolía como si la estuvieran martillando, la boca seca con un sabor asqueroso y sus ojos demasiado sensibles a la luz del sol.

-Hijo mío... –su papá golpeo la puerta y lo dejo entrar. Era lo único que evitaba que el sonido del golpeteo de la puerta lo trastornara- Casi es hora de irte, baja a desayunar

-Blaaghh uuhh –ni siquiera podía armar una palabra correctamente y su squeedly-spooch protesto ante la idea de llenarlo con alimentos-

-¿Tu primera resaca, eh? Toma esto y luego baja a desayunar –un vaso serpenteo frente a su cara y lo tomo con esfuerzo- Tómalo de un trago, si sientes nauseas sabrás que funciono -Inhalo profundamente antes de beberse el liquido de un tirón-

-¡HORRIBLE! –era asqueroso, ni siquiera podía reconocer un sabor para compararlo, era simplemente horrible. Su papá salió en cuanto le dio el vaso por lo que no pudo decirle lo mucho que –Ay no...

Salto de la cama y corrió al baño, apenas alcanzo a llegar antes de que su squeedly-spooch vaciara todos los alimentos y el resto de las bebidas que entraron a su organismo la noche anterior. Vomito varias veces antes de caer agotado al piso, apestando aun más que cuando se despertó

-Juro por la tierra que ya no lo vuelvo a hacer –se saco la ropa y la arrojo al cesto sin cuidado, una buena ducha tibia siempre lo reanimaba-

Siguiendo la orden de su abuelo se puso su pantalón negro, una camisa blanca, botas y chamarra negras. Configuro la programación de sus nanobots para tener la apariencia del cabello recién rapado. Los militares a los que conocería no eran de su ciudad y no podía darse el lujo de que el mundo sospechara de él si intentaban cortarle el cabello y se daban cuenta de que no podían hacerlo. Perdería nanobots también y los necesitaba.

-Ahí estas -su papá y el abuelo estaban en la cocina esperándolo. Gaz desayunaba su cereal y Dib estaba sentado luciendo igual a como él se sentía; asqueroso- Cuando te des cuenta de que el ejército no es lo tuyo regresa a casa y comenzaremos con los trámites para la universidad ¡Aún no encuentro lo ideal para ti! Puedes ser tantas cosas... Química, física, ingeniería; Todas las ramas de la ciencia esperando a que las desarrolles ¡La ciencia real es la respuesta para ti!

-¡El no esta haciendo preguntas! Cuando regrese a casa será capitán de tropa o quizá comandante de...

-...Investigador en la ingeniería espacial. Quizás desarrolle naves espaciales aún mejores que las de sus bocetos y mejore las que ya tenemos...

-...General con medallas al valor seguramente, parece que heredo más de mi a pesar de ser adoptado...

-¿Pueden gritar en silencio por favor? Me va a estallar la cabeza –susurro Dib presionando sus oídos. Zim deseo poder cubrir sus antenas del mismo modo-

-A mi también me duele la cabeza

-Debiste pensar en eso antes de ahogarte en alcohol una noche antes de ingresar a la academia –su abuelo se sentó al lado de Dib y cambio su expresión molesta a una sonrisa- Pero me alegra tanto que hayan tenido su primera borrachera y su primera resaca ¡Debimos sacarles fotografías! –ambos chicos gruñeron al mismo tiempo-

-Les habría ayudado. Dudo mucho que recuerden algo de lo que hicieron anoche –ambos negaron al mismo tiempo. Zim tomo pan tostado y mastico lentamente cuando su squeedly-spooch le advirtió que eso sería lo único que dejaría pasar por ahora- Bueno, al menos el chico Nate fue tan amable de ayudarme a dejarlos en sus habitaciones

-¿No comerás más? –le pregunto el abuelo cuando dejo su pan medio mordisqueado y negó con la cabeza, su squeedly-spooch le informaba claramente que si consumía algo más lo obligaría a vomitar de nuevo- En marcha entonces

-No olvides que puedes regresar a casa cuando quieras –le grito el profesor desde la cocina. El abuelo tomo su maleta y fue a subirla al auto. Zim se giro a ver a su hermano, el chico seguía siendo más alto que él y eso lo frustraba un poco todavía pero ya se había resignado a que nunca sería de mayor unidad-

-Entonces... –comenzó Dib-

-Si –termino por él. Ahora ya no quería irse, necesitaba quedarse con Dib ¡No podía alejarse de él! Iba a encerrarse en su habitación, no importaba que el abuelo se enfadara ya no quería ir a la academia-

-Esta bien Zim. Puedes llamar una vez a la semana, y vendrás a casa para las fiestas ¿Recuerdas? –Dib lo miro fijamente- No dejes de hacer esto por un momento de duda... Lo que dijo papá tiene más sentido, si estas allá y no te gusta la academia entonces puedes regresar. Y regresaras sabiendo que no era para ti y no vivirás pensando lo que pudo haber sido

-Me da miedo que me conozcas tanto –le dijo sin poder contenerse, Dib le sonrió con alegría-

-Te voy a echar de menos irken idiota

-Yo también te voy a extrañar humano cabezón –Zim lo abrazo con fuerza, intentando grabarse en la memoria la calidez del cuerpo de Dib. La sensación agradable de estar cerca de él, su olor corporal tan placentero...-

-Hora de irnos chico –lo llamo el abuelo. Zim sintió los brazos de Dib apretar su cintura con más fuerza y finalmente lo soltó, mirándolo a la cara-

-Demuéstrales quien eres

-¿Quién soy?

-Eres Zim, el gran Zim ¿No? –cierto, él era el gran Zim y ningún soldado inferior humano iba a poder superarlo-

-Si –le sonrió- YO SOY ZIM

-Zim Membrana –asintió su abuelo- El niño verde que se va a ir ahora o llegara tarde a la academia

Su viaje fue bastante tranquilo y muy silencioso. El abuelo se abstuvo de hacer comentarios con respecto a Dib y Zim lo agradeció enormemente. Pasaría mucho tiempo antes de poder ver a su "hermano" otra vez... La visión de la Academia hizo que su squeedly-spooch se retorciera con gusto y ansiedad. Estaba dividido entre la emoción y la tristeza, entre ser soldado o estar con Dib

-No te preocupes mi pequeño niño verde, el tiempo te pasara volando y pronto irás a casa por las fiestas

...

-¿Y como esta todo por allá? ¿Te esta gustando la Academia Militar?

-Si, me gusta bastante... Es diferente a Devastis porque allá no dejaban de golpearme por ser un defecto reconocido y aquí solo te insultan, rara vez te apalean y en todo caso no es igual a las golpizas de Devastis... Se esta bien aquí –Zim casi podía ver la expresión molesta en la cara de Dib al decirle que le gustaba la academia- No pongas esa cara Dib, apenas paso la primera semana aun puedo arrepentirme –Dib casi se atraganto-

Paso el día entero pegado al teléfono esperando la llamada de Zim, resistió las ganas de ir al baño durante dos horas y justo cuando no soporto su padre contesto el teléfono mientras él estaba terminando con su asunto. No quería ni pensar como se sintió Zim cuando no fue él quien recibió su llamada primero. Por fortuna su padre subió a su habitación gritando cuando el irken le dijo lo mismo que a él, que le gustaba la academia, y dejo el teléfono disponible.

Ahora estaba sentado en el sofá, tomando una poop soda y con una bolsa de papas para ahogar su pena.

-Me da miedo que me conozcas tanto

-Lo sé, doy miedo a veces –Dib casi podía ver la sonrisa egocéntrica de Zim, antes le molestaba pero ahora se le antojaba más bien como algo tierno- ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo es la preparatoria? ¿Cómo esta Jen? ¿Y Gaz? ¿Aún juegas voleibol? ¿Y tu club de ajedrez? ¿Lograste atrapar al nosferatus que vimos hace tres semanas? Ten cuidado Dib, no quiero que te hagas daño con esas cosas de parachuting

-En orden de pregunta; estoy bien, la preparatoria es casi igual a la sekundaria con la diferencia de que me siento mayor, Jen esta bien, Gaz sigue siendo aterradora para los que no la conocen, ya no juego voleibol porque no tiene caso si no estas para ser la estrella del equipo, el club de ajedrez continua, el nosferatus ya se fue de la ciudad y si, estoy teniendo cuidado. Y no es parachuting Zim, es paranormal

-Lo que sea, sólo quería decirte que...

-...¡MEMBRANA! –Dib escucho una voz al fondo y supo que tendría que despedirse-

-Lo siento se me acabo el tiempo, te llamare luego ¿Esta bien? Adiós cabezón

Dib tuvo el impulso de gritar que no era cabezón pero el teléfono comenzó a sonar indicando que la otra línea había cortado la comunicación. Coloco el aparato en su lugar y se hundió en el sofá

-Tal vez sea lo mejor –se dijo. Con Zim lejos tendría la oportunidad de estudiar sus sentimientos fríamente, quizá saldría con alguna chica y podría darse cuenta de que era lo que en realidad sentía por el irken- Tal vez...

...

-¡MEMBRANA! ¡No regreses Membrana, no regreses!

Zim volvió corriendo sobre sus pasos y sujeto a Yuni, su compañero de equipo que estaba tirado a la mitad del campo de entrenamiento. La voz del entrenador le gritaba que siguiera pero el recuerdo del consejo del abuelo sonaba con mayor fuerza _"Un soldado jamás deja a un compañero atrás Zim, nunca lo olvides"_ Coloco a Yuni sobre su espalda y lo cargo intentando tener cuidado, si tan solo estuviera consciente

-Despierta Yun, necesito que me ayudes

-Estoy despierto Zim ¿Crees que es fácil dormir con todo este griterío? ¿Qué necesitas?

-¿Puedes sostenerte de mi?

-Supongo que sí

-Pues hazlo y con toda tu fuerza, voy a pasar por el campo de obstáculos para llevarte a la enfermería. Avísame si ya no puedes sostenerte para cambiar la estrategia...

-Diez cuatro pareja, entendido y anotado –le dijo divertido su compañero de equipo-

Yun sujeto sus hombros con fuerza y Zim lo sostuvo de las piernas. Varios neumáticos estaban colocados en par frente a él y tuvo que saltar y colocar un pie dentro de cada uno en cada paso sin dejar de sujetar a Yun e intentando no sacudirlo demasiado. Estaba herido después de todo. Al pasar los neumáticos estaba el pasamano que tenia que pasar colgado. Yun estaba lesionado y probablemente de gravedad. Incluso podía estar muriendo

-¿Crees que puedas sujetarte de mi mientras paso por esta cosa? –le pregunto-

-Zim, hermano, estoy herido y me estoy muriendo. No tengo fuerzas para sostenerme, lo siento mucho pero no puedo aguantar más –recorrió con la vista su entorno ¿Qué podía hacer? Debía pasar la barandilla con Yun pero no iba a poder hacerlo porque su compañero estaba demasiado débil-

-Creo que tengo una idea –coloco a Yun en el suelo y le quito el saco del uniforme de camuflaje. Se quito el suyo también y los hizo jirones con la daga que su abuelo le regalo su primer día en la academia. Amarro los pedazos de tela para que fueran lo suficientemente largos y volvió a colocarse a Yun en la espalda. Con algo de esfuerzo paso los trozos de tela alrededor de sus cuerpos y la anudo para evitar que su compañero herido se moviera. Se aseguro de mantener su cabeza inmovilizada para evitar hacerle mas daño y de un salto se colgó del primer barrote-

Impulso su cuerpo y sujeto el segundo, se impulso de nuevo y alcanzo el tercero. Siguió haciendo lo mismo hasta que llego al ultimo y bajo de un salto. Corrió hasta donde estaba el equipo medico y dejo que le quitaran a Yun de la espalda

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO REGRESARAS MEMBRANA! ¿QUÉ NO ME ESCUCHASTE? –el entrenador lo tomo de la camisa y lo zarandeo varias veces- ¡Responde!

-¡Señor, si señor!

-¿Por qué regresaste entonces? ¡ESO ES INSUBORDINACION! ¡DEBES OBEDECERME! ¿POR QUÉ REGRESASTE?

-¡Señor, un soldado nunca deja a un compañero atrás, señor! Yun estaba caído y no podía dejarlo

-¡BOYLE ESTA MUERTO! ¿Qué piensas de eso ahora Membrana?

-¡Señor! Creo que debí ser más rápido señor, o tener más cuidado y no sacudirlo señor –Zim vio la sonrisilla de suficiencia en los rostros de sus compañeros y apretó los puños con fuerza. Todos habían terminado antes que él el recorrido porque habían obedecido al entrenador y dejaron a sus compañeros caídos-

-No puedes hacer nada, iba a morir de cualquier modo ¿Qué piensas de eso?

-¡Señor! Su cuerpo debe descansar en territorio estadounidense señor. Yun murió ofrendando la vida por su país y merece ser enterrado en su país señor, donde se le reconozca como héroe señor.

-Estas loco Membrana –le dijo el entrenador, Zim se obligo a no cerrar los ojos a pesar de la saliva que cayo en su cara cuando el hombre hablo- Y por eso eres el único que paso la prueba ¡APRENDAN DE HONOR BOLA DE MARICONES RETRASADOS! –les grito al resto- ¡DIEZ VUELTAS AL CAMPO DE NUEVO, ESTA VEZ CARGUEN A SUS COMPAÑEROS CAIDOS! Membrana y Boyle a las duchas, tienen horas libres

-Eres un hombre de honor Zim ¿Quién lo diría? –Yun le dio un leve puñetazo en el hombro- Es una lastima que me haya muerto pero te aseguro que de estar vivo te diría lo agradecido que estoy por haberme traído a casa para ser enterrado aquí

-Creí que me había equivocado cuando el entrenador me zarandeo pero me alegra saber que estaba en lo correcto

-Sí, si, eres un genio ¿Terminaste la tarea de Estrategias Militares?

-Aún no

-Yo tampoco. Vamos a la biblioteca a investigar sobre eso. No quiero enfrentarme a un comandante Mason enojado a primera hora de la mañana –Zim deseo poder usar el teléfono para contarle sobre su victoria a Dib pero se encamino a la biblioteca, evitar tener a un comandante Mason enfadado frente a él era su prioridad ahora-

...

-Y como reconocimiento por tu segunda victoria como invasor te enviaremos un sándwich invasor Larb –el Todopoderoso Más Alto Purpura miraba con gusto al invasor Larb que había conquistado un segundo mundo y crecido varias unidades más-

-¡Ah! Y también un crucero voot nuevo, es una pena que el otro haya explotado –el Todopoderoso Más Alto Rojo también estaba complacido con el aumento de unidades del ya no tan pequeño invasor-

-Se los agradezco Mis Altos. Estoy listo para mi siguiente asignación –en la pantalla de La Inmensa el invasor Larb saludaba alegremente a sus Altos. Había crecido varias unidades y según informo a la Armada perdió su voot mientras se enfrentaba a la resistencia y conquistaba su planeta al mismo tiempo-

-Tu siguiente conquista para el Imperio será gomma-ascar, buena suerte invasor Larb

El invasor saludo con movimiento militar y la comunicación con La Inmensa se corto de inmediato. El irken Larb sonrió malignamente, dio media vuelta y su cuerpo comenzó a moverse como si estuviera hecho de una sustancia semi-liquida... De pronto un diminuto irken de ojos rojos ocupaba el lugar que donde había estado el invasor Larb.

El pequeño irken recorrió el mundo recién conquistado hasta que llego a donde estaba una nave de origen vortiano. A su alrededor el planeta ardía, los últimos orgánicos vivos se sofocaban con los químicos mortales que emanaban de las construcciones y edificios en llamas... Muchos individuos de la población indígena habían salido huyendo en naves avanzadas pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba. Al contrario, su intención había sido esa desde el principio; más razas odiando a muerte al Imperio Irken. A esos seres atroces, egocéntricos, tiránicos, dictadores y sedientos de sangre... Al menos, eso debían pensar todos

**/Nombre clave/**

El pequeño irken sonrió a la voz de la computadora de la nave

-Invasor irken Zim

**/Acceso concedido. Bienvenido irken Zim. Por favor evite sobrecargar mis controles como la ultima vez/**

-Descuida nave –el irken Zim subió a bordo y la acciono. La nave se elevo y salió de la orbita del planeta, de ese modo no tendría que enfrentarse a la Armada. Esperaría su nuevo crucero voot en un planeta cercano, el olor a muerte siempre le causaba nauseas-

**/Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvo aquí irken Zim/**

Informo la nave, el irken Zim dejo de ver al planeta devastado y centro su atención en la consola

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo exactamente computador?

**/Desde la muerte de la Todopoderosa Más Alta Miyuki. Todas las naves de origen vortiano debían ser eliminadas ¿Por qué no siguió el protocolo irken Zim?/**

-Sabía que iba a necesitarte nave pero descuida no te eliminare. Pronto tu y yo seguiremos causando devastación en nombre del Imperio irken

* * *

_Zim esta en el ejército de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica _

_¿Creen ustedes que cause algún problema allá? ¿Qué va a pasar con Dib? _

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo.**

**Gracias por sus reviews a: **

**-Bellette07**

**-Youko Saiyo**

**-LovelessSD**

**-hirano23**

**-GabrielaTaisho**

**Y gracias también a ustedes lectores anónimos **

**¡Nos leemos pronto! **


	5. ¿Frère? Morbide

**Invader Zim**

**ZADR**

**Hola!**

**Un poco de acción para que no me odien demasiado :D**

**Advertencias:** Una rara forma de Incest ¡Tranquilos que es un ZaDr! ¡Slash! No dejare a Dib con su hermana Gaz. Lo necesito vivo y entero ¬¬

**Resumen:** Las cosas están extrañas en la Tierra e inquietantes en La Inmensa. Se dice que todo Imperio, por más poderoso, debe sucumbir algún día ¿Será el turno del Imperio Irken? Una trampa ha sido tendida, los Más Altos y el irken Zim ya han caído en ella... ¿El irken Zim? ¿Qué no es Zim Membrana?

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**¿Frère? Morbide**

_A pesar de lo que dicen _  
_Todo en mi esta bien _  
_Secaron las cicatrices _  
_..._  
_La distancia de tu boca _  
_esta matándome _  
_esto es un amor prohibido  
__..._

_En ti quisiera respirar, descansar  
__en tus ojos veo energía que me impacta  
__y me perturba_

_-Amor prohibido, Gondwana_

-Tienes dos días Membrana, volveré por ti a las novecientas horas del veintiséis de diciembre

Zim se despidió del chofer y entro al centro comercial agradeciendo que tuvieran aire acondicionado. Se echo la maleta a la espalda y comenzó a caminar, sin su PAK en funcionamiento para ayudarlo a regular la temperatura interna estaba sufriendo por primera vez de sentir frío.

En unas horas sería Noche buena y si había aprendido algo de su plan de conquista usando a Santa era que todos esperaban recibir regalos en navidad. Como su papá odiaba a muerte a Santa entonces iba a tener que conseguir los regalos para ellos...

Por fortuna en la academia consiguió los presentes para Gaz y el profesor así que solo le quedaba Dib ¿Qué podía regalarle? Algo de parachuting sin duda, eso siempre lo alegraba ¿Pero qué? Dib ya tenía muchas cosas raras de parachuting y ¡No! ¡No lo tenía todo! Dib se quejo una vez de que Gaz se había comido su colección de osos gomosos mágicos o algo así ¡Eso iba a regalarle! Ahora solo debía encontrar una tienda donde vendieran magia o cosas por el estilo

Regreso a la casa con tres enormes paquetes de regalo, con algo de esfuerzo abrió la puerta y la voz de Dib lo recibió

-Pásame la cinta Gaz

-¿Por qué estas decorando todo? –le pregunto la chica-

-Es la primera navidad real de Zim con nosotros, el año pasado no la celebramos porque el aun estaba

-Psicótico –interrumpió Gaz-

-Sensible –refunfuño Dib- Así que quiero hacerlo bien este año para él

-¿Y no vas a colgar muérdago para poder besuquearte con él?

-En serio Gaz, debes dejar de juntarte tanto con el abuelo ¿Qué te parece? –Dib bajo de la escalera y observo orgulloso la guirnalda que acabo de colocar en el marco de la puerta de la cocina-

-Horrible igual que tu voz molesta

-No sabes apreciar mi mente estratega

-Yo creo que se ve asquerosamente navideño, supongo que es perfecto entonces –Zim casi rio al ver a Dib girarse con rapidez a verlo. Gaz también lo miro algo sorprendida pero su atención se desvió a los paquetes que llevaba en los brazos-

-¡Zim! No te escuche abrir la puerta –Dib se acercó y tomo los dos paquetes de arriba- Estos van aquí –le dijo y los coloco junto a los otros regalos alrededor del árbol que Zim supuso también coloco él- No tenias que haber traído nada

-Sé que todos esperan recibir obsequios en navidad –Dib sonrió al escucharlo y lo miro con detenimiento. Zim era exactamente igual a como lo recordaba, los últimos meses solo había hablado con él por teléfono una vez a la semana y siempre era muy poco tiempo. Y ahora que estaba ahí se daba cuenta de que el irken no había modificado su disfraz humano, vestía el uniforme de camuflaje aunque su saco era más grueso lo que resultaba obvio ya que estaba nevando afuera y usaba también la gorra pero seguía con su apariencia humana-

-Papá llegara en una hora más ¿Por qué no desactivas tu disfraz y vas a descansar mientras yo preparo la cena? –necesitaba ver a Zim, al verdadero Zim. El irken verde y de ojos rojos al que extrañaba tanto-

-¿La cena? Yo quiero ayudar también –le sonrió Zim, se quito la gorra y la arrojo al sofá mientras se quitaba el reloj de la muñeca y lo coloco en las bolsas laterales de su pantalón-

Zim noto que Dib había crecido de nuevo, ahora casi le sacaba una cabeza de altura... Pero una cabeza normal, no del tipo cabezón que el chico tenía cuando era una larva. Los nano-bots regresaron a su refugio y Zim pudo apreciar su color verde de nuevo ¡Se había extrañado tanto! En la academia no podía desactivar su disfraz bajo ninguna circunstancia. Se acercó a un espejo y se observo con cuidado, ahora parecía más atractivo. Sin duda las unidades que aumento ayudaron a eso

-Deja eso ahí niña cerdita –le advirtió Zim cuando la vio en el espejo acercarse a los regalos. Gaz se giro furiosa a verlo y su aura asesina fue casi visible- Si los abres ahora no cocinare nada para la cena –la amenazo, Gaz cerro los puños rabiosa y camino hasta donde estaba-

-¡Vamos ahora! Me asegurare de que cocines Zim –le susurro con rabia fría, lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastro hasta la cocina donde Dib ya estaba preparando el pavo-

-¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?

-Hay que rellenarlo –Dib acerco un recipiente donde estaba lo que supuso terminaría dentro del ave muerta-

-Eso parece asqueroso ¡Yo quiero hacerlo! –Gaz se sentó a la mesa a observarlos y Zim fue a lavarse las manos. Tomo el pavo y lo levanto de las alas- Soy un pavito que se va a rellenar –tarareo alegremente y escucho a Dib reírse- Y alimentare a los humanos que me quieren comer...

-Estas loco Zim –le dijo Gaz pero noto la curva de una sonrisa en su cara-

-Pero yo no estoy haciendo nada ¡Es el pavo!

-Es un pavo loco entonces –le dijo Dib, Zim abrazo al ave contra su pecho protectoramente-

-No le digas eso ¿No ves que esta sensible? El pobre creyó que se había salvado en acción de gracias y míralo ahora, a punto de ser rellenado. Descuida pavito, yo te cocinare con amor para que no sufras más cuando te trocemos para devorarte –Gaz y Dib se rieron con eso y Zim sonrió igual, de pronto la idea de estar un poco desequilibrado psicológicamente no parecía tan malo-

-Te extrañe mucho Zim –le dijo Dib y fue a encender el horno-

Pasaron el resto de la tarde en la cocina preparando la cena. Cuando su papá llego se sentó al lado de Gaz y espero pacientemente a que el pavo terminara de hornearse mientras Dib le daba los últimos toques al puré de papa y él subió a quitarse el uniforme y dejar su maleta. Después lavaría las manchas de comida de su ropa.

-Es tan agradable tener una cena en familia –dijo el profesor una vez que ambos chicos prepararon la mesa. Su papá cortó el pavo y pronto estuvieron cenando-

-El pavo loco esta delicioso –le dijo Dib con una sonrisa-

-¿Pavo loco? –pregunto el profesor extrañado-

-Shh... Esta sensible todavía –lo reprendió Zim y Dib y Gaz casi se atragantaron de la risa-

-No entiendo de que están hablando, solo espero que no se trate de muertos ¡Es cierto! ¿Y tu novia Dib? Creí que ibas a traerla para cenar... –su squeedly-spooch se retorció desagradablemente al escuchar eso. Miro a Dib fijamente pero su hermano no lo miro, simplemente siguió comiendo-

-Fue a pasar navidad con su familia a Napa –respondió tranquilamente-

Zim dejo el tenedor en el plato. De pronto ya no tenía hambre. Ya no quería estar en casa... ¿Por qué Dib le hacia eso? ¿Por qué tenia una novia?

-¿Estas bien Zim? –le pregunto preocupado su padre- ¿Estas enfermo? ¿Te duele algo?

-No estoy bien, sólo... Estoy cansado supongo, tuve practica por la mañana antes de que el sargento Scott me trajera –no era mentira realmente, aunque la razón por la que se sentía devastado no fuera el agotamiento-

-¿Quieres ir a descansar?

-No, esta bien –tomo el tenedor de nuevo y jugó con el resto de su comida hasta que la cena termino-

Dib dijo que los regalos debían abrirse la madrugada de navidad así que Zim amenazo a Gaz de nuevo con no cocinar el desayuno si se atrevía a abrir los obsequios antes de tiempo. Luego tuvo que amenazar a su papá también y ambos chicos se aseguraron de que los dos infieles al espíritu navideño estuvieran en sus habitaciones

-Es bueno que estés en casa de nuevo, yo... –le dijo Dib pero él le dio la espalda y entro a su habitación. No podía verlo a la cara, no quería verlo jamás... ¿El sargento Scott regresaría por él si se lo pedía? Tenía que buscar el número telefónico de la academia- ¿Zim? –pregunto Dib desde afuera, lo escucho intentar abrir la puerta pero no había sido tan estúpido como para dejarla sin seguro-

-Buenas noches –lo despidió y se tiro en la cama sintiendo una presión en su pecho y un nudo en su caja de voz ¿Por qué Dib le hacia eso? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto que tuviera una novia?-

Tal vez porque seguramente Dib la quería. La besaba a ella, la acariciaba a ella y tenia la completa certeza de que tenia sexo con ella... Los varones terrícolas de su edad no podían evitar tener sexo por culpa de sus hormonas

Zim sujeto el colchón con fuerza y sintió sus garras hundirse hasta que lo atravesaron. Si su papá hubiera mencionado el nombre de la chica ahora estaría cazándola como a un alce en clase de supervivencia

¡Maldito y estúpido Dib!

¡Estúpidos sentimientos!

¡Estúpidas lagrimas!

¡Estúpido Dib! ¡Estúpido, estúpido Dib!

¿Por qué no podía besarlo a él? ¿Por qué tenía que estar con una chica? ¡Lo odiaba! ¡Odiaba al imbécil de su hermano!

Zim se acostó boca abajo, dejando que la almohada absorbiera sus lágrimas de decepción y furia... Estaba enamorado de Dib, ahora lo sabía ¿Y de que le servía eso? Solo lo estaba haciendo sufrir terriblemente ¿Por qué tuvo que enamorarse de él? ¿Por qué Dib no pudo enamorarse de él?

-¡Vamos Zim! ¡Hora de abrir los regalos! –su papá golpeo la puerta y vio con sorpresa que eran las cinco de la mañana. No había dormido nada-

-Ya voy –se seco las lagrimas y se lavo la cara antes de bajar-

Alrededor del árbol estaban Gaz y su papá, aunque el profesor parecía al borde de un ataque de nervios y Gaz tenia una expresión de _"Si no me regalaste algo bueno hare tu vida miserable"_. Dib apareció en la puerta de la cocina y les entrego tazas de chocolate caliente a todos. Zim tomo la suya con un suave "Gracias" y se sentó al lado de su papá, por desgracia Dib se coloco a su lado. No soportaba tenerlo cerca, temía sentir el olor de la chica impregnado en el aroma de Dib...

-¡Yo iré primero! -anuncio su padre y tomo el paquete de Gaz que eran unos googles nuevos. Cosa que lo puso casi histérico de alegría... Su papá tenía problemas. El regalo de Dib fue un nuevo visor dimensional ya que el suyo se quedo en la horrible dimensión de su cabeza- Este debe ser tuyo entonces –le dijo su padre y tomo el paquete- Me pregunto qué... –de pronto el hombre lanzo un grito de emoción tan fuerte que Zim sujeto sus antenas para protegerse de la vibración del sonido- ¡¿CÓMO LO SUPISTE?! –le grito su padre y Zim se encogió de hombros-

-Gaz menciono algo sobre eso un día. Intente adquirir doce pero solo conseguí seis cajas de uranio dos-treinta y ocho, al parecer es difícil de movilizar por las aduanas o algo así

-¿Dónde lo conseguiste? –le pregunto mientras abrazaba las cajas-

-Un amigo mío en la academia que tiene un primo en Chernóbil me las consiguió –le dijo con simpleza-

-Ahora es mi turno entonces –dijo Gaz y tomo el paquete de Dib. Su hermano se mordió las uñas nerviosamente pero la chica sonrió al ver sus nuevas botas con clavos en las suelas. Luego tomo el regalo de su padre que resulto ser un peluche de defensa nuevo- Y ahora sigues tú Zim –tomo su paquete y lo abrió- ¡TÚ...! –grito con sorpresa, media shockeada- ¿Cómo si...? Ni siquiera lo han anunciado en televisión...

-¿El Esclavo del juego 5? –leyó Dib y todos lo miraron-

-Es la versión japonesa, apenas salió al mercado la semana pasada. Tal vez tengas que comprar la versión para el mercado americano...

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste? –le pregunto la chica-

-Mi amigo Yuni tiene primos en Japón y les pidió que me consiguieran uno –les dijo con tranquilidad y espero al turno de Dib. No supo con exactitud que le habían regalado porque se esforzó en ignorarlo pero de un momento a otro sintió los brazos del chico alrededor de su cuerpo, abrazándolo con fuerza-

-¿Donde los conseguiste? ¡Eres realmente increíble Zim! –le dijo con alegría y Zim deseo poder compartirla- ¡Mi colección de osos de gomita encantados ha regresado nuevamente! –quito los brazos de Dib con firmeza y se levanto- ¿Qué te ocurre? Haz actuado extraño desde anoche

-No es nada, iré a preparar el desayuno

-¡Ah no! No puedes irte hasta que abras tus regalos Zim –lo reprendió su padre que seguía abrazando las cajas de uranio dos-treinta y ocho como si fueran su vida- Aunque tendremos un pequeño problema con respecto a eso...

-¿Uh?

-Verás –comenzó su padre- Usando los bocetos de tu habitación, los materiales que Dib logro recuperar de tu base y el diseño del único crucero voot disponible en la tierra estamos creando un nuevo crucero voot para ti

-¿Un voot? ¿Para mí?

-Por desgracia aún no esta terminado y le hacen falta muchas modificaciones todavía para que sea funcional...

-¡Gracias! –interrumpió. No podía creerlo ¡Un voot! ¡Para él solo! Podría usarlo cuando quisiera, podría salir de la tierra si quería hacerlo... Aunque no tenia idea de a donde podía ir pero la sensación de poder hacerlo era maravillosa-

-No es nada... ¿Vas a preparar el desayuno?

-Si –asintió y fue a la cocina. Dib lo siguió y lo ayudo a prepararlo todo, sentía que el chico quería hablarle pero se esforzó para evitar que surgiera el momento oportuno. Suerte que el resto de la familia entro a la cocina y pronto todo se centro en el nuevo experimento de su papá-

-Zim –Dib lo acorralo en el cuarto de lavado ¡Estúpida ropa sucia! El chico lo miraba con expresión preocupada y lo odio aun más ¿Cómo se atrevía esa larva cochina y apestosa tener novia y luego a preocuparse por él?- Haz estado actuando muy extraño desde la cena ¿Estas bien?

-No es algo que te importe –le espeto con furia ¡Él no era nadie para meterse en su vida!-

-Claro que me importa... ¿Fue por algo que dije? –Dib tenía la leve, muy leve esperanza de que Zim estuviera molesto por el asunto de su novia. Si, deseaba que Zim estuviera celoso y se lo dijera para así no preocuparse de ser el único con sentimientos por el otro- ¿O fue por algo que dijo papá? –el irken desvió la mirada y bufo con molestia- Entonces fue por papá ¿Es por lo que dijo sobre mi novia? –de pronto una mirada de fría furia roja se poso sobre él inmovilizando cada musculo de su cuerpo, su mente le gritaba que saliera huyendo pero su cuerpo se negó a obedecer. El aura asesina de Zim era con mucho más aterradora que la de Gaz. En comparación al irken, Gaz era una dulce niñita que regalaba abrazos y flores-

-¿Qué ganas sabiéndolo mono humano apestoso y cochino? –le pregunto con la misma rabia fría. Dib trago saliva cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba frente al antiguo Zim, el que hacia hasta lo imposible por quitarlo de su camino-

-Quiero... Solo quiero saber, si te molesta que la tenga, una novia... –la mueca de furia hizo que su columna vertebral enviara impulsos de adrenalina a todo su cuerpo, preparándolo para una posible huida para salvar su existencia. Zim sin embargo paso a su lado sin decirle nada, con el aura asesina emanando a su alrededor como si fuera humo venenoso-

Dib cayó al piso cuando sus piernas se negaron a sostenerlo por más tiempo y escucho el ciclo de la secadora detenerse. Zim dejo su ropa lavando y olvido llevársela... ¿Seria tan estúpido como para hacer lo que pensaba hacer? Se dio cuenta que si, por su Zim era capaz de muchas cosas

Saco la ropa y la doblo con cuidado, asegurándose de que estuvieran perfectas como le gustaban a su hermano. Si no fuera un irken perfeccionista seguramente su habitación seria el equivalente a una zona de desastres. Subió a la segunda planta y toco la puerta esperando un grito o algo por el estilo, no que Zim la abriera tranquilamente

-La olvidaste –le entrego el cesto con la ropa y Zim lo tomo con fuerza. Se dio cuenta de que no iba a sacar nada en ese momento y se dio la vuelta, las vacaciones de navidad estaban resultando en las...-

-Me molesta –le dijo el irken-

-¿Eh?

-Me molesta Dib. Que tengas novia me molesta demasiado –Zim cerro la puerta de inmediato y el chico sintió crecer su sonrisa como nunca antes. Esas vacaciones de navidad estaban resultando en las mejores de su vida aunque el irken se negó a salir de su habitación el resto del día-

-¿Cómo que ya te vas? Pero, si apenas llegaste hace dos días –Zim se echo la maleta a la espalda y activo el sistema de disfraz, pronto un ser humano en apariencia común estaba ocupando el lugar del irken-

-Es una pena que te vayas tan pronto, buena suerte –lo despidió su padre-

-Rómpele la cara a alguien –le dijo Gaz sin soltar su game slave 5-

-Espera un segundo Zim, yo... –el sonido de un claxon se escucho en la calle, Zim abrió la puerta y vieron a un militar bajar de un autobús. Dentro del transporte había otros chicos vestidos igual que su hermano-

-Sargento Scott –saludo militarmente Zim y el sargento regreso el saludo-

-Descanse soldado. Buenos días joven...

-Soy Dib Membrana –se presento. El sargento asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo y miro a Zim-

-Mi nombre es Dylan Scott joven Membrana, Zim habla muy bien de su hermano en la academia y el general Membrana ha dicho que usted posee una mente sagaz y con habilidades para la estrategia. Tal vez deba considerar la posibilidad de ingresar a la academia militar...

-No me gusta la guerra

-A nadie le gustan las guerras joven Membrana ¿Le molestaría si me llevo a su hermano ahora? Tenemos un horario muy estricto –Dib asintió con la cabeza- Membrana, te quiero arriba en un minuto –le dijo el sargento a Zim y se alejó de ellos-

-Zim, yo... –Dib sintió las miradas escrutadoras de todos los militares sobre ellos. Un terrible presentimiento de que esperaban algo vergonzoso para humillar a Zim lleno su mente y decidió dejar las cosas así por el momento- Te llamare después ¿Recibirás mi llamada, por favor? –Zim asintió con la cabeza y se alejó sin mirar atrás, no quería ver a Dib porque sabía que la cara de preocupación del chico iba a perseguirlo por las noches-

Solo cuando el autobús estuvo lo suficientemente lejos se permitió volver la vista y alcanzo a verlo todavía, parado fuera de la casa en medio de la nieve. Casi sintió sus ojos dorados conectarse con los suyos...

Enamorarse, un estado emocional extremadamente antiguo en un irken ¿Ellos amaban? Sí, lo hacían; se amaban a si mismos. Él no era ajeno a esa emoción, se amaba a si mismo. A lo que si era ajeno era al hecho de enamorarse de otro ser

Los humanos eran seres pasionales pero no tanto como los irken. En él, amor era una palabra hueca y sin sentido... El amor por otro ser era algo más poderoso y sofocante que requería de una palabra diferente para nombrarlo...

_Sed_

Aun más pequeña que la palabra amor pero que denotaba exactamente la necesidad que ese sentimiento provocaba en él... Lo necesitaba, igual que los humanos precisaban el agua para vivir. Ver a Dib le provocaba eso, sed, esa necesidad vital de beber...

-¿El general no paso las fiestas con ustedes? –le pregunto el sargento Scott, sus pensamientos se cortaron de golpe y se giro a verlo-

-No, esta de misión en alguna parte... Dijo que seria inútil si intentaba buscarlo así que no me preocupe en llamarlo –Scott hizo un movimiento con la cabeza-

-Si lo encuentras... –comenzó pero dejo la frase a medias-

-Se lo hare saber de inmediato –termino por él. El abuelo tenia que contactarlo tarde o temprano de cualquier modo, el mensaje del sargento Scott iba a llegarle de una u otra forma- _¿Voy a beber de ti algún día?_ –le pregunto al Dib de su mente pero no obtuvo respuesta. Y sintió lastima por el pobre imbécil que lo molestara, porque iba a descargar su frustración en alguien muy pronto-

Desgraciadamente el pobre imbécil resulto ser el general Rick a quien se le ocurrió presentarse en su prueba de ocultación en campo y a modo de saludo lo llamo maricón. Su mente se puso en acción de inmediato, desgranando todo lo que esa palabra llevaba consigo.

Maricón igual a homosexual. Homosexual igual a atracción por personas del mismo sexo. Su PAK le había dicho que él era varón. Dib era un humano varón. Homosexual igual a Zim. Dib igual a heterosexual. Dib igual a sexo con una chica. Dib teniendo sexo con una chica igual a Zim enojado. Zim enojado igual a dolor ajeno. Dolor ajeno igual a golpear a alguien ¿A quien? A quien lo comenzó al llamarlo maricón

Y ese desarrollo mental fue lo que dijo, sin explicar lo de Dib, cuando el comandante Mason le exigió una explicación del porque le dio un puñetazo en la cara al general Rick. No entendió porque lo enviaron a evaluación psicológica pero el que lo dejaran a pan y agua e incomunicado dos semanas era comprensible.

No fue hasta el segundo mes que lo citaron a las oficinas de la academia porque tenía una llamada telefónica. Hasta ese momento Zim había olvidado que Dib le prometió llamarlo y se pregunto si sería su hermano pero fue la voz de su padre lo que escucho del otro lado

-¿Golpeaste a un general? –fue lo primero que le pregunto-

-Emh, sí...

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te hizo algo indebido? ¿Quieres que vaya por ti para traerte a casa?

-No, no, esta bien. Yo... Fui muy tonto al hacerlo, no debí... Fue mi error, estoy bien papá –ya había dejado de sorprenderse por lo fluido que salía esa palabra de su boca. Según lo que había averiguado los progenitores eran los guardianes de las larvas terrícolas hasta que los pequeños fueran capaces de valerse por si mismos y el profesor se convirtió en su guardián al aceptarlo y cuidarlo cuando necesito de él-

-¿Seguro? Sabes que si pasa algo puedes decírmelo ¿Verdad?

-Lo sé, no te preocupes

-Bien entonces, te dejo con tu hermano –Zim sintió su corazón golpear con fuerza dentro de él, intento colgar el teléfono para no escuchar a Dib y enterarse de su relación amorosa pero su mano se quedo quieta en su lugar. El secretario que cuidaba del teléfono le indico con una seña que saldría un momento y Zim deseo que se quedara para no terminar solo con Dib. Aunque fuera por teléfono-

-Hola hermanito –saludo la voz del chico desde el otro lado de la línea y su squeedly-spooch se retorció con gusto a pesar de todo-

-Odio que me llames así –le dijo con enfado y considero colgar el teléfono-

-Lo sé pero... –Zim escucho la respiración acelerada de Dib y le sorprendió que el aparato pudiera captar tan bien el sonido- Te he extrañado tanto...

-Suenas extraño ¿Estas bien?

-Oh, estoy muy bien–algo que sonó sospechosamente como un jadeo le contesto del otro lado. Zim reconoció algunos de esos sonidos como los que escucho cuando Linus les mostro la grabación de él teniendo sexo con su novia y se sonrojo con fuerza-

-Dib...

-Mi novia ¿La recuerdas? –Zim asintió con la cabeza y se abofeteo mentalmente por eso ¡Dib no podía verlo!- Parece que sí –rio el chico- No tienes que preocuparte más por ella, terminamos el mismo día que te fuiste ¿Sabes por qué, verdad? –sintió su cara arder cuando la voz de Dib se hizo más grave e insinuante ¿De verdad estaba haciendo lo que él creía que estaba haciendo?- Dime algo por favor

-Yo no... ¿Q-qué estas haciendo? –de pronto su boca se seco ¿Estaba haciendo calor o solo era él?-

-Informándote de mi vida sentimental –le respondió Dib con diversión-

-No es eso, sabes lo que quiero decir...

-La verdad no tengo ni ideaaahh... -¡Eso fue un gemido! ¿Qué estaba haciendo ese sucio pervertido? ¡Maldito degenerado! Y más le valía no negar que fue un gemido porque sus antenas lo captaron perfectamente-

-¡T-tú...!

-¿Recuerdas lo que paso la noche del bar? ¿Antes de que fueras a la academia? –le pregunto Dib- Porque yo acabo de recordarlo hace unas semanas...

-Yo no recuerdo absolut... ¡Espera!

-Flashback-

-Vamos Zim, tenemos que llevarlos a su casa. Mañana te vas con los militares ¿Recuerdas? –el lugar giraba con velocidad a su alrededor y de no haber sido por las manos de Dib en su cintura se habría ido de nalgas al suelo-

-Pero... Quiero ir al baño –se quejo-

-Yo lo llevare –escucho a Dib-

-Tú estas igual de ebrio que él –lo regaño Nate-

-Pero yo aún puedo estar en pie –se defendió su hermano- Vamos Zim

Dib lo ayudo a llegar al baño y espero a que terminara de orinar. El mundo se le movió de nuevo y lo siguiente que supo es que tenia la espalda recargada en la pared y Dib estaba sujetándolo de nuevo. Su pantalón junto con sus interiores estaba a punto de caer de su cadera y su miembro expuesto

-Te ves tan lindo sonrojado –le dijo Dib y se acercó a abrazarlo- Lindo, lindo, lindo... –canturreo- ¿Sabes algo? Tengo muchas ganas de besarte porque eres muy lindo

-¿Soy lindo? –le pregunto con duda- ¿Por qué parezco un humano apestoso?

-No, me gusta tu piel verde es muy... linda. Todo en ti es muy lindo...

-Pero dijiste que soy lindo y soy humano ahora –eso tenia sentido en su mente. Aunque sentía su mente algo nublada por alguna razón-

-Yo no quiero que seas humano quiero que seas un irken como siempre –el chico lo tomo de la cintura y escondió su rostro en el espacio entre su cuello y hombro-

-Oye Dib –lo llamo-

-¿Mn?

-Yo también quiero besarte a veces –Dib lo miro a la cara sonriendo-

-Quítate la cosa humana –el chico le saco el reloj de la muñeca y al instante siguiente sus labios estaban contra los suyos, besándolo torpemente- Eres un irken lindo –le sonrió-

-¿No te gusto como humano? –le pregunto con un puchero-

-Me gustas mas como irken porque me la pones dura así... –la mano de Dib serpenteo por su estomago hasta alcanzar su miembro. Una descarga recorrió su columna al sentir al chico acariciarlo ahí- Me la pones dura desde hace tanto –se escucho jadear y al mismo tiempo sintió una enorme curiosidad-

-¿Estas duro ahora? –le pregunto, Dib asintió con la cabeza y lo beso de nuevo, su lengua acariciando la suya con torpeza. Aprovecho el momento y deslizo su mano hasta tocar el miembro del chico que estaba comenzando a endurecerse- ¿Por mí?

-Para ti –Dib lo acaricio con más fuerza y la neblina de su cabeza comenzó a ceder levemente-

-¡Vamos ya! ¡Tenemos que irnos ahora! –grito Nate mientras golpeaba la puerta-

-Pero... –se quejo Zim, a punto de decirle que quería lo que Dib iba a darle con su miembro duro-

-¡AHORA! –les grito enfadado y tuvieron que separarse-

-Yo quería más... –le dijo con un puchero mientras Dib se encargaba de arreglarle la ropa-

-Cuando lleguemos a casa –le prometió el chico pero apenas subieron al auto de Nate todo se escureció para él y lo siguiente que supo fue que despertó en su habitación-

-Fin Flashback-

-¿Lo recordaste?

-Sí –jadeo. Su boca seca por completo, la habitación estaba demasiado caliente y sofocante- ¿Estas...? Dime que estás...

-Sí –gimió Dib desde el otro lado- ¿No te parece excitante?

-Dímelo. Dime cómo estas –le ordeno con energía- Con detalle, exactamente como estas ahora... –escucho la respiración acelerarse más y unos cuantos jadeos ahogados antes de que la voz ronca se escuchara de nuevo-

-En la cama... En tu cama -¿Por qué ahora el edificio le daba vueltas también?-

-¿Qué más? –exigió saber sintiendo que su sangre se dirigía hacia un lugar debajo de su barriga- Tu ropa ¿Te la quitaste?

-No, mi pantalón y bóxer están en mis rodillas pero mi camisa esta en su lugar... Estoy recostado en tu cama, con el teléfono en mi mano izquierda. Veo la puerta porque papá y Gaz están abajo...

-¿Cómo lo haces? –Zim no sabia de donde estaban saliendo esas preguntas pero prácticamente podía ver a Dib en su mente como si estuviera dentro de su habitación en casa- ¿Duro o suave? –además de sus compañeros de sekundaria ya había atrapado a varios de su tropa masturbándose antes, la idea de ver a Dib mientras lo hacia resultaba de verdad tentadora-

-...suave...

-Hazlo duro –le ordeno y jadeos más fuertes se escucharon del otro lado. Zim se levanto y se acercó a la puerta para vigilar cuando el secretario regresara, menos mal que el teléfono era inalámbrico-

-¿Dónde estas?

-En las oficinas, vigilando la puerta y tratando de evitar que tus gemidos atraigan demasiado la atención –escucho un sonido mitad risa mitad sollozo- Duro Dib, no te distraigas

-¿No estas tocándote?

-Lucho para no tocarme, el secretario regresara en cualquier momento

-Mmm... ¿No te parece excitante? A mi me encanta, sobre todo lo morboso de esto...

-¿Qué es morboso?

-Que para todos tu eres mi hermanito... Zim... –gimió, Zim se separo el teléfono y escucho con atención. Eran pasos acercándose-

-Córrete –le dijo con urgencia-

-No puedo tan ráp...

-El secretario va a entrar, córrete para mí Dib, ahora –Zim cerro los ojos, imaginando al chico tocándose más y más rápido hasta que un escucho su nombre como un gemido agónico- Buen chico Dib –el secretario entro a la habitación y lo miro con el ceño fruncido-

-¿Todavía estas aquí Membrana? Se termino tu tiempo hace cinco minutos

-Lo siento secretario Mill–se disculpo mientras escuchaba la respiración descontrolada de Dib- Eres el mejor hermano mayor del mundo –le dijo con tranquilidad y escucho un gimoteo del otro lado-

-Regresa el teléfono ahora Membrana...

La voz de Mill fue lo ultimo que Dib escucho de la academia ante de que el teléfono sonara indicando que ya no había comunicación. Espero a que su corazón se tranquilizara y se incorporo despacio para alcanzar los pañuelos que Zim usaba cuando se ponía histérico con la limpieza, su estomago y mano estaban llenas de semen y se dio cuenta de que debía tomar un baño para librarse de eso. Se levanto con sus piernas temblando todavía y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Un mes más y Zim regresaría a la casa. Y entonces ellos... Sí, sólo un mes más

...

La última semana en la academia fue agónica. No solo porque deseaba llegar a casa y ver a Dib sino porque sus superiores se pusieron mas pesados que de costumbre. Sobre todo el general Rick al que le había sacado de raíz tres dientes. Su abuelo lo había llamado apenas tres días antes y le pasó el recado del sargento Scott "Rojo uno, azul doce cero noventa y ocho descansa" Suponía que Rojo uno era el abuelo pero le quedaba la incógnita del azul...

-Membrana, Zim –lo llamo el comandante Mason a su oficina. Dentro estaban el general Rick con su nueva dentadura, el comandante Mason y el sargento Scott. Iba a recibir el resultado de su evaluación como soldado y de eso dependía si regresaba a casa o tomaba más tiempo para entrenarse. Aunque sabía que no podía fallar, diez años irk de experiencia pesaban más que los pocos treinta o cuarenta años humanos que podían tener ellos -Haz sido una desgracia para la academia desde que llegaste Membrana, justo igual que tu abuelo

-Provocaste un accidente que le rompió la pierna a mi mejor comandante. Destruiste el campo de entrenamiento sin esperar a intentar atravesarlo primero, desobedeciste las órdenes de un oficial superior, provocaste que un auto se incendiara y termino consumiendo el estacionamiento, el laboratorio exploto por tu culpa, dañaste las paredes de las habitaciones de los soldados escribiendo ecuaciones, formulas y dibujitos raros. Y apenas voy en tu segundo día a la hora del desayuno. Tú, Zim Membrana eres un desgarriate con patas... Por eso mereces tener esto

El general Rick se levanto y le entrego una espada muy bonita. Era color dorado y brillante, la vaina del mismo color y la hoja afilada de la espada brillo apenas la giro en su mano. La empuño con seguridad, ya había usado armas de ese tipo antes para llevar gloria al imperio, y recuerdos de sangre y miembros siendo lanzados a su alrededor aparecieron por su mente...

-¿Para mi? –pregunto por intentar alejar esos pensamientos-

-Estas suelen entregarse a alumnos ejemplares o a cuyos padres donan edificios pero tu Membrana, dejaste tu marca en la academia

-¿Significa que pase la evaluación? –pregunto con alegría. El sargento Scott asintió-

-Ya eres todo un soldado de la armada estadounidense, felicidades

* * *

_Okey. Zim si hizo daños después de todo... E hizo cosas sucias con Dib en el teléfono. Hay otros aliens en el ejército  
¿Qué pasará cuando se reencuentre con Dib? _

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo.**

**Mil gracias por sus reviews a: **

**-Bellette07 (Eres la primera persona que lo menciona ^-^ Hay que poner atención en ese falso!Zim que anda por ahí) **

**-Nuriko Hamilton**

**-hirano23**

**-GabrielaTaisho**

**Y gracias también a ustedes lectores anónimos **

**¡Nos leemos pronto! **


	6. Sweet sacrifice

**Invader Zim**

**ZADR**

**Hola!**

**Una disculpa por la ENORME tardanza pero aquí un capítulo nuevo n_n**

**Claro, este capítulo es R-rated (como diría Grell Sutcliff de Kuroshitsuji xD), lo que en palabras no extranjeras sería: Clasificación XXX**

**Si no quieren perder sangre vía nasal entonces abstenganse de continuar xD**

**Advertencias:** Una rara forma de Incest ¡Tranquilos que es un ZaDr! ¡Slash! No dejare a Dib con su hermana Gaz. Lo necesito vivo y entero ¬¬

**Resumen:** Las cosas están extrañas en la Tierra e inquietantes en La Inmensa. Se dice que todo Imperio, por más poderoso, debe sucumbir algún día ¿Será el turno del Imperio Irken? Una trampa ha sido tendida, los Más Altos y el irken Zim ya han caído en ella... ¿El irken Zim? ¿Qué no es Zim Membrana?

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**Sweet sacrifice**

_But it´s not sacrifice_  
_just a simple word_  
_it´s two hearts living _  
_into separated worlds_  
_  
But it´s not sacrifice_  
_it´s not sacrifice_  
_it´s not sacrifice _  
_at all_

_-Sacrifice, Elton John_

-¡Felicidades! -el abuelo no perdió tiempo al ser el primero en felicitarlo por su nombramiento. Lo esperaba afuera de la oficina del general Rick y le dio un abrazo como saludo apenas lo vio- Sabía que esto sería muy sencillo para ti –le sonrió el abuelo- Pero ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Ven conmigo ¿Quieres ver tus uniformes? Acabo de decomisárselos a un chico

El hombre le entrego su uniforme verde con camuflaje y vio con sorpresa el bordado en el pecho "Z. Membrana" No fue hasta ese momento cuando se sintió de verdad parte de esa familia. Todos lo llamaban Membrana, siempre lo hacían pero no era igual al ver su nombre acompañado de un apellido...

-Hay que tomar una fotografía para inmortalizar el momento ¡Eh tú! Ven aquí Dylan –el sargento Scott detuvo su caminata y se acercó a ellos, saludando con movimiento marcial-

-General

-Tómanos una foto Dylan –el abuelo le entrego una cámara al sargento y lo ayudo a ponerse el saco de su uniforme. El hombre le paso el brazo por los hombros, casi podía sentir lo acelerado de su corazón ¿Estaba emocionado por eso?- Sonríe Zim, este es tu día –el sargento tomo la fotografía y le regreso la cámara. El abuelo la reviso detenidamente y le agradeció a Dylan la ayuda- ¿Lo ves? Sé positivo mi pequeño nieto verde, la fortuna siempre le sonríe a los audaces –el abuelo le mostro la imagen y Zim tuvo que admitir que el hombre tenia la razón, una sonrisa en el rostro de ambos era mejor- Y ahora quiero una sin tus nano bots, pero esa la tomaremos en el estacionamiento... Bueno, en la parte que no destruiste

-Fue un accidente –se defendió-

-Ya, claro, eso mismo dije yo y aun así me encerraron en la caja una semana a pan y agua...

-¡A mi también me encerraron igual! –el abuelo lo miro y ambos sonrieron- Es un lugar horrible

-¿Aún hay ratas que tratan de comerse tus dedos?

-¡Claro que si!

-Cuando yo estuve dentro me entretenía charlando con ellas y todavía recuerdos sus nombres; Pepa, Lois, René, Fred y Lil... Ese Fred era un travieso, recuerdo que fue el único que logro arrancarme un pedazo de dedo. A René en cambio le encantaba filosofar, aprendí mucho de la vida gracias a ella... ¿Cómo se llamaban las tuyas?

-Una era Yuki, la recuerdo bien porque era muy graciosa aunque un poco agresiva... También estaba Skatch que curiosamente se parecía mucho a un viejo amigo mío ¡Oh! Y además eran Lien, Gord, Yoyi y Cukie... Si, a Cukie le encantaba comer y siempre me peleaban con ella para ver quien se quedaba con el pan

-Ustedes están más allá de la evaluación psicológica –el general Rick camino hacia donde estaban y le palmeo la espalda al abuelo como saludo-

-Vamos Malcolm, no es como si tu nunca hubieras hablado solo

-Claro que lo he hecho a veces Clay, pero nunca he filosofado con ratas que intentan devorarme

-Entonces no sabes lo que te has perdido –le sonrió el hombre- Gracias por todo Malcolm

-No hay nada que agradecer. Cuando dijiste que traerías a un nieto tuyo a evaluar pensé que solo había dos caminos para ello; o él chico era un criminal declarado o era completamente inútil. Pero Zim resulto un gran soldado –el general le sonrió y se sorprendió demasiado al verlo ya que jamás lo había visto sonreírle a nadie- Siempre supe historias de que los Irk eran diestros en la guerra pero lo tuyo Zim va más allá de ser soldado, eres también un científico y sin temor a equivocarme aseguro que estuviste en investigación militar

-¡¿Co-cómo...?!

-¡Tranquilo chico! –el general le cubrió la boca con su dedo índice para evitar que siguiera hablando- No eres el único extranjero en esta ciudad, si sabes a lo que me refiero...

¿El único extranjero? ¿Intentaba decirle qué...? ¡La numeración! Recordó que cuando Dib le mostro la carpeta que contenía su información estaba rotulado bajo el numero veinticuatro mil ochocientos setenta y nueve, lo que significaba que había o hubo otros veinticuatro mil y pico de extraterrestres en la tierra

-¿De qué raza eres? –le pregunto en un susurro. No podía creer que estuviera frente a otro alíen y que este conociera a su abuelo y estuviera también en el ejercito-

El general hizo un movimiento con el brazo y Zim vio un reloj parecido al suyo en la muñeca derecha del hombre _"Entonces también usa nano-bots"_ El reloj hizo un sonido cuando lo desactivaron y el general Rick desapareció dejando en su lugar a un alíen de cabello blanco y piel azul, con la misma altura y complexión que el general Rick

-Soy un Selar, mi nombre es Nuk –apenas comenzó a prestar atención a los detalles el general activo de nuevo su disfraz humano- Yo era científico en mi planeta y llegue aquí por un accidente en mi nave mientras investigaba la tierra –le conto en voz baja, el abuelo comenzó a caminar y fueron juntos hacia la salida- Apenas quede vivo luego del choque. El gobierno fue a recogerme y creí que ese sería mi fin; en una mesa de autopsias añorando a mi patria pero imagínate mi sorpresa cuando los militares se encargaron de curar mis heridas. El general Clay era apenas cadete cuando lo conocí –el abuelo le sonrió con tranquilidad-

-Llegaste a la base como santo cristo y tuve que cuidarte mientras te recuperabas

-Me dieron asilo y todo lo que necesite para llamar a mi planeta para pedir que vinieran por mí...

-¿Por qué te quedaste entonces? –pregunto, sentía mucha curiosidad por el general Rick- Los Selar son un pueblo pacifico hasta donde sé –y era cierto, no sabía mucho sobre ellos porque su planeta se encontraba aún más alejado de la Tierra y ese era territorio no explorado por los irken. Sabían de ellos porque los Selar eran exploradores y se los habían topado de casualidad antes, cuando la Más Alta Miyuki apenas comenzaba con su época de reinado-

-Somos exploradores sí, aunque la guerra no nos es extraña. Nosotros también nos entrenamos como soldados aunque lo hacemos más como precaución

-Una táctica muy inteligente. Uno nunca sabe cuando necesitaras moler a alguien a golpes de modo militar –el abuelo le guiño el ojo y no pudo evitar sonreírle, el hombre tenia una personalidad ligera y un sentido del humor que podía entender a la perfección-

-La razón por la que no me fui... –los tres se detuvieron en el estacionamiento. El general Rick levanto la vista al cielo azul, donde varias nubes de apariencia esponjosa se movían lentamente obedeciendo el capricho del viento- Supongo que fue por lo mismo que muchos otros antes de mí no lo hicieron, y otros más después de mi no lo harán –sus antenas percibieron el cambio en la vibración del sonido, la voz del general se hizo mas suave y tranquila- Luego de un año conviviendo con personas como Clay y observando este lugar no pude hacer menos que enamorarme de la Tierra... Tan diferente a Selar y a la vez tan hermoso... Cielos azules, pastos verdes, temperatura elevada, un sol amarillo, una sola luna reclamando el cielo nocturno... –las vibraciones en sus antenas le informaron lo emocionado que estaba el general- Me enamore Zim, y no pude dejar atrás a mi corazón ¿Lo entiendes?

-Creo que sí...

-Lo entiende, él y su hermano Dib están perdidamente enamorados

-¡Abuelo!

-Niégamelo –lo reto-

-¿Tu hermano?

-¡No es mi hermano de verdad! Él es humano –se defendió-

-Que sea humano no tiene nada que ver con que sean o no hermanos. Y si están enamorados...

-¡No lo estamos!

-¿Ah no? –pregunto el abuelo-

-Bueno yo, no se lo que Dib sienta por mí... –era cierto, la verdad no sabia cuales eran los verdaderos sentimientos de Dib-

-Ósea que tu si estas enamorado de él –apunto su abuelo y Zim se sonrojo con violencia, había caído en la trampa del hombre-

-¡Yo...!

-¿No es algo morboso? –le pregunto el general al abuelo-

-Si, eso le agrega más sabor a esto

-Dib dijo lo mismo –susurro-

-¡Aleluya! ¡Heredo algo de mí! –grito el abuelo con alegría, el general negó con la cabeza aunque Zim vio que sonreía-

-Yo me despido aquí entonces. Espero verlos pronto sin que un asunto de seguridad nacional tenga que juntarnos –y antes de que pudiera decir algo el general Rick ya había dado media vuelta, alejándose de ellos-

-No creí que...

-¿Hubiera otros alíen en la milicia? No muchos en realidad, la mayoría se dedica a ganarse la vida igual que el resto de nosotros pero ¿Qué estas haciendo? Sube al auto ahora ¿O quieres hacer esperar a tu hermano? –Zim se sonrojo de nuevo pero subió al auto, no tenia caso negar lo que el abuelo ya sabía- Eso es, estoy muy orgulloso de ti mi pequeño niño verde –le sonrió el hombre y le regreso la sonrisa ¡Se sentía tan bien que alguien estuviera orgulloso de ti!-

-¿Si sabes que para los estándares humanos no soy un niño verdad?

-¿No lo eres? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué edad tienes?

-Quince años irk

-Bueno, si tienes quince entonces eres un año menor que Dib y...

-No –iba a disfrutar de esto, seguramente su abuelo no se sorprendía a menudo- Dije quince años irk

-¿Y cuanto tiempo es un año irk, eh? ¿Qué edad terrestre se supone que tienes entonces?

-Un año irk equivale a diez punto seis años terrícolas. Yo tengo ciento sesenta y tres años abuelo, no soy un niño humano –sin embargo se decepciono bastante cuando el abuelo le sonrió con simpleza-

-Ciento sesenta ¿Eh? Sigue por donde vas entonces y tal vez algún día llegues a ser más viejo que Matusalén

-¿Quién es ese Matusalen? –exigió saber, los humanos vivían como máximo cien años ¿Quién se atrevía a ser mayor que él?-

-Pues fue un tipo qué ¡Ya llegamos!

Zim giro la cabeza tan rápido que sintió un tirón en el cuello pero lo ignoro, unos metros adelante estaba su casa con esa extraña cerca que su papá seguía colocando y lo mejor de todo, en la acera estaba Dib esperándolo con su gabardina negra, y las manos en los bolsillos. Seguía usando la ropa negra de siempre con su camisa azul de carita triste

Dib lo saludo de modo militar apenas bajaron del auto y le respondió el saludo del mismo modo, divertido

-Voy a arrepentirme de decir esto pero, te queda el uniforme –le dijo su hermano y clavo su mirada en sus ojos- ¿Podría verte sin...?

-Claro –respondió sin apartar la mirada. Antes de llegar a la casa sentía que si lo veía iba a saltarle encima y comérselo a besos y ahora, al tenerlo enfrente se conformaba con sentirlo cerca, tener su mirada conectada con la suya y un abrazo. Necesitaba un abrazo suyo-

-Yo los dejare solos un par de horas, ya saben, para que puedan "saludarse" tranquilamente –se despidió Clay aunque supo bien que ninguno lo estaba escuchando-

-¿Y Gaz y papá?

-No tardan en llegar

La casa sola entonces y toda para ellos. Dib entro primero y cerró la puerta apenas entraron. Ver su casa de nuevo y sin ningún cambio aparente fue un alivio para Zim, era agradable ver que al menos algo seguía igual en su vida. Se quito la maleta y la dejo en el piso, después iría a dejarla en su lugar, primero tenia algo más importante que hacer. Dio media vuelta y alzo la vista para ver a Dib a los ojos, su hermano estaba sonrojado pero tenía una leve sonrisa que Zim jamás se cansaba de ver

-Puedo, mnh ¿Un abrazo? –le pregunto el humano sonrojándose un poco más. Zim sonrió para sus adentros al ver lo nervioso que estaba y se pego a su cuerpo antes de que Dib pudiera reaccionar. Sus brazos lo rodearon y lo apretaron contra el cuerpo tibio-

-¿Por qué estas tan tímido hoy? No parecías serlo cuando hablamos la ultima vez –un vistazo hacia arriba y vio el rostro humano encenderse-

-Yo... jamás había hecho algo así y, bueno... No lo se, me da algo de pena, creo

-Pues no deberías, fue algo... excitante si, eso es –Zim se paro en sus puntas y acerco su rostro, dispuesto a tomar su boca de una vez pero Dib coloco un dedo sobre sus labios y negó con la cabeza-

-¿Qué? –pregunto confundido ¿Dib no quería besarlo? Pero el humano tomo su mano y le quito el reloj-

-Quiero verte a ti -Dib se inclino, se quito los anteojos y acerco su rostro uniendo su frente con la suya- He esperado tanto para verte... –le susurro mientras pasaba las manos por su cintura-

Y entonces, luego de meses de estarlo deseando todo el tiempo Dib unió sus labios. Una descarga recorrió el cuerpo de Zim pasando por su columna vertebral mientras los labios del humano trabajaban los suyos, la lengua de Dib lo acaricio con timidez y le permitió entrar saboreándolo por primera vez, lo había besado antes pero apenas lo recordaba y en todo caso sabía más a alcohol que a Dib. Sonrió dentro del beso ¡Era tan bueno! Y la risa grave del humano vibro desde su pecho antes de volver a tomar su boca.

Uso su lengua para jugar con la invasora y Dib lo sujeto, levantándolo del suelo para dejarlo a su altura. Zim sabía que eso debía molestarlo pero sentir sus pies tan lejos del piso y el fuerte agarre con el que el humano lo sostenía además de la lengua de Dib violando su boca era demasiado como para poder pensar en algo que no fueran esas sensaciones que lo atacaban. Se sentía tan bien estar al lado de Dib, sentir su cuerpo pegado al suyo, su calor corporal y sus besos... Labios y lenguas acariciándose, luchando sin descanso para reconocer la boca del otro. Dib se separo por la falta de aire y lo puso de nuevo en el piso, Zim no podía dejar de sonreírle ¡Le encantaba! Su sabor, sus labios, su calor, todo. Todo en ese momento era perfecto

-Te ves tan lindo –le dijo el humano sin soltarlo y regreso a su boca. Zim pasó los brazos por su cuello y acaricio su nuca para evitar que Dib se separara de él-

-No soy lindo, soy un soldado –respondió cuando Dib tuvo que romper el beso-

-Aun así creo que te ves lindo –Zim inflo una mejilla fingiéndose ofendido y giro la cabeza para no verlo, momento que Dib aprovecho para besar su cuello y bajar por él lamiendo y dándole ligeras mordidas. La mano del irken bajo de inmediato y alcanzo el miembro humano, haciendo que el chico diera un respingo sorprendido por la caricia- Creo que alguien esta ansioso –se burlo Dib-

-Pues no soy el único, tu cosa larga parece bastante animada –le dijo con malicia y el humano lo beso con fiereza, uniendo tanto sus cuerpos que Zim creyó que quería fundirlos en uno solo-

De pronto escucho la voz de su papá y Gaz, estaban algo lejos pero no tardarían en entrar a la casa. Se lo dijo a Dib y el chico se separo un poco de él pero sin soltarlo por completo

-Tranquilo –le dijo el humano y atrapo su labio inferior con los dientes- Encontrare el modo de sacarnos de aquí para estar solos –lo soltó apenas a tiempo porque su padre abrió la puerta casi de inmediato-

-¡Aquí estas Zim! Felicidades hijo –su papá le dio un abrazo que recibió extrañado. Él no había estado feliz de que ingresara a la academia militar- Eran tan pocas las posibilidades de que algo como esto ocurriera que no se me ocurrió imaginarlo siquiera pero en vista de que hoy además de ser un soldado cumples dieciséis años es hora de que tengas esto –su papá le entrego unas llaves y lo empujo para sacarlo de la casa. En la calle había un auto convertible color rojo con un moño enorme encima y algo le decía que era para él- Dib te dará clases de manejo para que saques tu permiso de conducir ¿Cierto hijo? –le pregunto al otro chico y el humano asintió con la cabeza-

¡Por mercurio!

¡El cumpleaños de Zim!

Lo había olvidado por completo ¿Qué podía regalarle al irken? Había pasado tanto tiempo esperando a que Zim regresara que olvido todo lo demás, pero si su hermano necesitaba clases él se las daría sin problemas

-Vamos a tener problemas con la policía... Espera ¡ES UN ALTO! ¡ALTO! ¡TE PASASTE UN ALTO! ¡CASI MATAS A LA ANCIANA! ¡LA VELOCIDAD MAXIMA ES DE 40, NO DE 110!

-Ya, ya. Deja de estar gritando, me desconcentras –Dib tenía las uñas enterradas en el asiento de piel por el terror al ver pasar a los demás autos rozándolos, atrás Gaz sonreía como si estuviera en una montaña rusa. Zim aumento la velocidad y giro el volante, haciendo que el auto diera varias vueltas antes de quedar estacionado entre dos camionetas familiares en el centro comercial- Llegamos ¿Soy o no un buen piloto? –la chica se rio, le encanto el viaje-

-¡Tierra! ¡Tierra! –Dib se arrojó al suelo en cuanto el auto dejo de moverse y no parecía querer separarse de él-

-No tardare demasiado, los veré en una hora –les dijo la chica y salió del auto. Zim bajo también y se acercó a donde estaba su hermano aún aferrado al suelo-

-Oye Dib –el aludido se giro a verlo y noto la preocupación en la cara humana de Zim- Yo... Lo siento, ya me he perdido dos cumpleaños tuyos y no te he regalado nada –se disculpo, se sentía muy mal por eso. Dib siempre lo felicitaba y le daba regalos pero él nunca le había regresado un cumpleaños-

-Pero ¿Qué dices? Tu me diste un regalo en mi cumpleaños dieciséis –lo miro confundido porque no recordaba haberle regalado nada- Fue el día que te llame por teléfono, cuando... –Zim se sonrojo al recordar la llamada y Dib se levanto a abrazarlo- Ese fue el mejor regalo de mi vida ¿Quieres que te regale algo parecido hoy? –le pregunto de modo sugerente y Zim, muerto de vergüenza solamente asintió con la cabeza- Vamos entonces, quiero comprar algunas cosas y mientras tu puedes ir a la pastelería ¿Quieres?

Zim estuvo casi media hora en la pastelería probando postres de todos los sabores que tenían en exhibición. Como en el ejército no les servían comida chatarra todo lo que tuviera azúcar le sabía a gloria. Dib lo saco a rastras pero no pudo evitar que se llevara un par de pasteles a casa, uno para él y otro para el resto de la familia. Su hermano no llevaba más que una bolsa de papel y Gaz apareció con la despensa necesaria para armar una fiesta con sus amigos, que era exactamente lo que iba a hacer aunque en casa de una chica de su clase.

El grosero de Dib no lo dejo conducir de regreso a casa pero solamente dejaron a Gaz su hermano le pregunto si quería seguir conduciendo y le respondió empujándolo hacia el asiento del copiloto

-Toma el camino que va hacia la colina mística

-¿Por qué quieres que vaya hacia allá?

-Porque esta a las afueras de la ciudad y es poco probable que haya trafico que te moleste mientras conduces –eso tenía sentido por lo que obedeció. Apenas llegaron a la colina Dib le pidió que se detuviera porque quería mostrarle lo que compro en el centro comercial-

-¿Un libro?

-No es un libro cualquiera Zim, es el kamasutra –lo miro sin entender- Tiene consejos y posiciones para el sexo –le explico Dib y Zim se sonrojo con violencia pero antes de que pudiera llamarlo pervertido o algo por el estilo su hermano se acercó a besarlo. Sus labios reclamaban los suyos con necesidad y sus manos lo acariciaban sin descanso- Fuera reloj –le advirtió y sin darse cuenta se vio arrojando su sistema de disfraz por encima de su hombro. De pronto Dib dejo de tocarlo y acciono la tapa del convertible, bajo del auto y se coloco en el asiento trasero- ¿Quieres venir a acá atrás conmigo? –susurro cerca de su antena y Zim asintió, su mente un poco nublada por las sensaciones que provocaba el humano en su cuerpo-

Zim se monto a horcajadas sobre él, besándolo con hambre. Era la primera vez que estaba con alguien de ese modo tan íntimo y que Dib fuera el primero le alegraba sobremanera. No solo porque estaba enamorado de él sino porque sabía que él no iba a lastimarlo a propósito nunca más

-¿Quieres...? –el chico le quito la chaqueta negra y la camisa roja con el símbolo de anarquía, acariciando de paso toda la piel que se le mostraba-

-Sí –lo interrumpió Zim. No podía soportar más, necesitaba a Dib. Sentía que el humano debía estar con él, dentro de él más precisamente aunque no tuviera idea de como iba a pasar eso-

Zim sabía que había algo mal con él. Los irken no debían desear con desesperación ser marcados o poseídos pero él sí. Deseaba con todo su ser que el Dib lo hiciera suyo, y lo había esperado por demasiado tiempo.

Ambos sentían la temperatura aumentar demasiado rápido, sus cuerpos se restregaban entre si buscando sentir más placer. Casi sin poder evitarlo Zim comenzó a pasar su lengua por el cuello del humano y sus orejas. Succionando y mordiendo a intervalos, lo que provocaba que Dib lanzara jadeos que solo lograban excitarlo aún más.

Zim rasgo la camisa de Dib haciéndola girones, el chico lo miro con una media sonrisa lasciva y lo obligo a deshacerse de su pantalón y el resto de su ropa mientras él hacia lo mismo. Dib se sentó de nuevo y el irken se coloco encima de él. Ambos gimieron al sentirse completamente contra el otro, piel contra piel y ambas ardientes. Dib no podía dejar de besarlo y aun cuando sus bocas se separaban sus lenguas seguían danzando juntas. Mientras Zim reconocía el cuerpo humano el joven Membrana logro abrir un pote que contenía una sustancia extraña para Zim, jamás había visto algo como eso.

-¿Qué es? –le pregunto el irken con curiosidad pero el chico se limito a sonreírle-

-Shhh... –Dib empezó a moverse haciendo que sus miembros se rozaran con más fuerza, provocando una sensación increíblemente placentera para ambos. Zim intento sincronizarse con él pero el humano tomo su trasero y comenzó a masajearlo, obligándolo a frotarse contra su cuerpo-

-¡DIB! ¿Qu-qué est...? –Zim sintió algo frío y aceitoso intentar invadirlo junto con el dedo del humano- Es, frío...

-Y tu tan caliente... –Dib logro meter un dedo por completo y Zim gimió con fuerza ¿Por qué en ninguna Academia le dijeron lo sensible que era esa zona de su cuerpo? El irken comenzó a moverse, ayudando a Dib a ir más adentro sin dejar de restregar su erección en el abdomen del humano. Dib sentía el apretado interior de Zim y por un momento no pudo mover su mano, los músculos de Zim se tensaron a su alrededor y luego se relajaron de nuevo. Un segundo dedo fue añadido y el cuerpo del irken reacciono dilatándose- ¿Es, bueno?

-Tan bueno... –Zim se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza haciéndolo sangrar para evitar soltar una súplica. Aun era irken, por Irk. Y los irken no pedían, mucho menos suplicaban... escucho un estrangulado _"mírame"_ y vio directo a los ojos del humano, ahora nublados por el ardor y el deseo-

Lo deseaba. Dib lo deseaba de verdad, podía verlo. No era solo porque le gustara, el Dib tenía sentimientos por él. El ardor en su vientre aumento y todo se fue a la mierda. Al diablo Irk y su ejercito y todos esos bastardos que lo odiaban y lo que pensara la gente de si eran o no hermanos. Deseaba a Dib y su humano lo deseaba a él. Eso era lo único importante en el universo

-Por favor, lo necesito... –Dib se relamió los labios y le recordó a uno de esos gatos gigantes cuando estaban frente a su presa. El chico observo al irken temblar por el placer, sonrojado y escucharlo suplicarle fue...- Hermano

Demasiado.

Saco sus dedos y coloco algo de lubricante en su miembro. Zim lo ayudo a extenderlo por toda su erección, disfrutando de tocar y acariciar su miembro y se pego a él, expectante. Dib tomo sus pequeñas caderas con una mano y sujeto su miembro con la otra, bajándolo lentamente para no lastimarlo. Se detuvo cuando su glande estuvo dentro, sintiendo la tensión en la espalda de Zim aunque solo duro un momento. El irken comenzó a descender el mismo, empalándose hasta que sintió los testículos de Dib chocar contra su trasero.

Dib respiraba con dificultad, luchando contra si mismo para no comenzar a embestir. Zim por su parte estaba disfrutando de esa nueva y deliciosa sensación... Cada punto dentro de él que estaba siendo rozado o presionado por Dib enviaba señales de infinito placer a su cerebro, que le ordenaba moverse de una buena vez. El irken se levanto despacio y descendió de nuevo, Dib gimió sin poder contenerse. Zim era tan apretado y terso ahí adentro que resultaba ¿Delicioso? Debía inventar una palabra para explicarlo mejor.

Zim siguió subiendo y bajando lentamente, ayudado por Dib que dirigía sus caderas con las manos. La mirada dorada se conecto con la roja, intentando transmitirle todo lo que quería decir y no podía. Y vio algo en los ojos rojos que hizo que su deseo aumentara aun más. El chico sujeto su cintura y caderas obligándolo a ir más rápido, encontrándose con ese apretado pasaje en cada embestida, no podía soportarlo. No con Zim gritando de placer y arañando su espalda. Sus embestidas se volvieron irregulares, tan fuertes y rápidas que podía escuchar el momento en que sus cuerpos chocaban.

Zim mordió el hombro humano, no sabía que más hacer. La sensación de placer era tan grande, tan increíble que se volvería loco si continuaba. Dib lo embestía con más fuerza cada vez que lo escuchaba gemir, haciendo que su ahora hipersensible cuerpo sobrecargara a su cerebro con señales de placer indescriptible. No podía más, no con Dib susurrando en su antena con voz ronca _"¿Te gusta esto, hermanito?"_

-Me. Me voy,aa... –sintió su orgasmo crecer en su estomago hasta que finalmente estallo, como una de esas olas en la playa. Poderoso e incontenible. Su cuerpo entero se tenso y sacudió y se corrió en medio de ambos cuerpos, gritando el nombre de su humano-

Dib lo escucho advertirle e intento hacer lo mismo pero al ver la expresión de placer del irken y sentirlo estremecerse y apretarse a su alrededor no pudo más. Su cuerpo siguió embistiendo mientras se corría con fuerza en su interior, llenándolo con su semilla. Ambas miradas se encontraron mientras el orgasmo aun los estremecía y durante un instante eterno se quedaron sin aire, detenidos en el tiempo... El oxigeno lleno sus cuerpos de nuevo y Zim se derrumbo sobre él agotado. Dib lo abrazo con fuerza, sintiendo los últimos temblores abandonarlos finalmente. Nadie iba a quitarle a su alíen jamás, aunque su sueño hubiera sido ese alguna vez, Zim era suyo y ningún humano o alienígena lo tocaría nunca.

Dib lo sujeto y salió de él con cuidado, ganándose un gruñido inconforme de Zim. Lo recostó en el asiento y saco los pañuelos que había comprado para limpiarlos a ambos. El irken tenía una expresión que cualquiera habría jurado que estaba dopado... Pero al verlo bien se dio cuenta de que parecía feliz y, saciado.

-¿Otra vez...? –le pregunto Zim cuando se recostó, el irken colocándose encima de él con esa sonrisa de narcotizado que lo hacia parecer tan sexy-

-Te estas cayendo de sueño Zim –era cierto, Dib podía verlo en su rostro. Y él también estaba muy cansado como para otro asalto-

-No es cierto, yo... –Dib lo beso y comenzó a limpiarlos. Después lo ayudo a vestirse de nuevo-

-Hagamos un campamento o algo así, iremos tú y yo solos pero hay que planearlo con tiempo suficiente como para practicar el kamasutra y repasarlo ¿Te parece?

-Ya quiero... –Dib acaricio su cabeza en la base de sus antenas y Zim se fue quedándose dormido poco a poco. Estaba completamente agotado y Dib era el orgulloso ser responsable de eso-

El chico los vistió a ambos, cambio de lugar y encendió el auto para llevarlos a casa. Gaz iba a llamarlo para que fuera a recogerla cuando terminara la fiesta así que tenían tiempo suficiente para descansar. Cuando llegaron a casa alzo a un todavía dormido Zim en brazos pero el irken despertó algo asustado al sentir el cambio de movimiento

-Yo puedo caminar –le dijo avergonzado-

-Sé qué si pero, me parece que a esto lo llaman romántico. Déjame hacerlo Zim –le pidió y el irken no pudo más que dejarse hacer. Dib lo llevo a su habitación y lo recostó en su cama. Luego comenzó a desvestirse hasta quedar en ropa interior solamente y se coloco encima de él, besándolo con necesidad-

-¿No dijiste qué estabas cansado? –le pregunto, luchando sin ganas por quitárselo de encima-

-Ya sabes lo que dice el abuelo, que es de humanos equivocarse y creo que no estaba tan cansado ¿Y tú? ¿Quieres dormir o lo hacemos de nuevo? –no iba a decirle que quería ser tomado de nuevo, era vergonzoso- Pareces tan inocente a veces –le dijo su hermano antes de besarlo de nuevo-

Zim comenzó a sacarse la ropa y la arrojo sin cuidado, deseaba sentir la piel rosa contra la suya de nuevo y no iba a esperar. Dib lo besaba como si quisiera devorarlo, su lengua recorría su boca y parecía que sus manos se habían multiplicado porque las sentía acariciarlo por todas partes. El humano bajo por su cuello dejando un rastro de saliva y besos conforme descendía por su cuerpo hasta que llego hacia su miembro

-Me parece curioso lo diferentes que son ¿No crees? –le pregunto Dib arrodillándose en medio de sus piernas y mirando con intensidad su miembro- Es parecido a tu lengua, aunque mas grande y grueso –Zim se sonrojo con fuerza, de pronto sentía vergüenza porque Dib lo viera así- Me pregunto si tendrán el mismo sabor... –hablo para si mismo y antes de que pudiera preguntarle que quería decir con eso el humano se inclino y lo atrapo en su boca haciendo que gritara por la sorpresa y el placer-

Dib lo estaba acariciando en su boca, lamiendo y succionando como si fuera un dulce delicioso mientras él no podía hacer más que gritar, coloco sus manos sobre la cabeza del humano para evitar que se detuviera y su cadera comenzó a empujar hacia esa tibia y húmeda cavidad que lo estaba volviendo loco

-N-no hagas, esos ruidos –le rogo entre jadeos, Dib se separo de él y se arrepintió al instante de haber interrumpido su labor-

-¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta?

-Me da vergüenza, se escucha muy...

-Excitante –interrumpió Dib-

-Sucio –termino Zim algo molesto por haber sido interrumpido y porque el humano no seguía haciendo eso con su boca-

-Pervertido, sexy, delicioso, un poco sucio pero no deja de ser excitante... –le dijo el humano y comenzó a acariciarlo con su mano, estaba masturbándolo ¡Era la primera vez que sentía algo como eso!- ¿Te tocabas pensando en mí? –le pregunto Dib y negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos para no ver su rostro sonrojado y esa mirada pervertida que hacia que su cuerpo se encendiera- ¿Por qué no, mn? –Dib dejo de acariciarlo y entonces abrió los ojos, podía ver la molestia en el rostro humano-

-En Irk... Nosotros no... No se nos es permitido tocarlo nunca. Cuando es necesario o inevitable, como cuando nos aseamos, lo tocamos con las unidades de desplazamiento mecánico

-Con las patas mecánicas ¿Eh? –Dib se inclino sobre él y lo miro a los ojos- ¿Y ahora que tu PAK no funciona? Tenias que tocarte ¿Qué tal era? –Zim sentía su cara arder y si no hubiera sido porque los brazos de Dib estaban alrededor de su torso se habría cubierto la cara con las manos-

-Es... Sensible –admitió en voz baja-

-¿Quieres que siga metiéndolo en mi boca? –le pregunto Dib, podía ver que él también estaba sonrojado pero no sabia si era por vergüenza o por lo caliente que estaba todo su cuerpo-

-¿Por qué a ti no te da vergüenza esto? –le pregunto antes de que el humano volviera a tomarlo en su húmeda y deliciosa boca-

-Claro que me da algo de pena pero... Es solo que cuando te veo siento la necesidad de besarte y hacerte mio. Escucharte gemir y gritar mi nombre, quiero escucharte pedirme más y más y ver tu rostro cuando te corres, sentirte alrededor de mi pene apretándome tan delicioso...

-¡Ya! –grito, su cuerpo estaba ardiendo en deseo y hambre- Por favor, sólo...

-Si quieres que te haga algo más sólo dímelo –le dijo Dib antes de seguir con su placentera labor. Coloco una mano sobre su cabeza, sintiendo el suave cabello negro entre sus dedos y jalo de ellos un par de veces, provocando gruñidos que enviaban vibraciones a través de su miembro y al resto de su cuerpo-

De pronto sintió un dedo entrando en su ano suavemente, haciendo que gimiera con abandono. No iba a poder con todo eso, su cuerpo se movía intentando llevar ese dedo más adentro y al mismo tiempo empujando contra esa talentosa boca que no dejaba de hacerlo temblar-

-Otro, más –Dib obedeció y empujo otro digito dentro de su cuerpo haciendo que su ano se dilatara rápidamente. El humano alejo su deliciosa cavidad y lo beso con hambre, haciéndolo probar su propio sabor mezclado con su saliva-

-¿Quieres otro dedo o prefieres algo más grueso?

-A ti, te quiero nh, dentro...

-¿A mi dedo? –le pregunto, sin duda intentaba torturarlo-

-Tu pene –pidió, no lo soportaba más. En su desesperación halo de sus antenas y una descarga lo recorrió entero haciéndolo gemir ¡Era bueno! Se sentía tan rico, acariciar las puntas... Dib saco sus dedos y lo obligo a levantar las piernas-

-¿Tus antenas? ¿Se siente bien? –le pregunto al ver que no dejaba de tocarlas, la cabeza de su pene acariciando su entrada-

-Si, tócalas por favor, las puntas... –Dib empujo con fuerza y entro de una sola estocada, se inclino sobre él y comenzó a acariciar una de sus antenas-

-¡Siiiiiii! –comenzó a empujarse contra él para sentir su miembro moverse en su interior, Dib lo entendió y se retiro para embestirlo con fuerza- Diiiib...

-Aquí vamos ¿Qué quieres tocar? ¿Tus antenas o tu pene?

-Antenas –respondió sin dudar, su miembro podía estimularse en el estomago de Dib pero el recién descubierto placer de sus antenas necesitaba ser investigado a fondo-

-Yo me hare cargo entonces

El humano comenzó a embestirlo con fuerza y alargo su mano hasta alcanzar su abandonado miembro y empezó a masturbarlo al mismo ritmo de sus embestidas. Zim sentía su cuerpo entero sacudirse junto con la fuerza que Dib ponía para penetrarlo, la cabecera de la cama chocaba contra la pared y supo que si seguía estimulándose de ese modo no duraría mucho así que se abrazó a su humano, buscando su boca para saborearla y se dio cuenta que ni siquiera durante el beso podían dejar de gemir

-No voy a, durar mucho –le advirtió Dib y sonrió, podía seguir jugando con sus antenas. El humano empujo con mayor velocidad masturbándolo con la misma rapidez-

Zim pudo sentirlo de nuevo, esa sensación crecer en su vientre y extenderse por todo su cuerpo y gimió pidiendo más y más rápido, lo necesitaba, estaba a punto de...

-Ziiiiiim –Dib grito su nombre y entonces algo liquido y caliente fue derramado en su interior, extendiéndose y llenándolo haciendo que su orgasmo explotara finalmente-

Casi diez minutos después de que terminaron de practicar el sexo Gaz llamo a su hermano y Dib fue a recogerla a su fiesta. Zim se quedo en la cama del humano y supo que habían regresado porque Dib se recostó a su lado, abrazándolo estrechamente.

Aún estaba dormido cuando comenzó a sentir un poco de frío y el ruido de la lluvia golpear contra la ventana, abrió un ojo adormilado y enrosco las piernas entre las de Dib al mismo tiempo que se apretaba más contra él. Jalo la manta para cubrirse hasta las antenas y sonrió sin saber porque. Las manos de Dib comenzaron a moverse por su espalda y un beso fue depositado en su frente

-¿Tienes frío? –le pregunto el humano, abrazándolo bajo la manta. Dib pego sus rostros y lo beso suavemente sin descanso-

-Ya no

-Pareces muy contento, y tienes esa sonrisa de dopado de nuevo ¿Qué estuviste haciendo anoche? –se rio sin poder evitarlo, estar con Dib era lo más maravilloso que había pasado en su vida, no tenía duda sobre eso-

-Me siento feliz... ¿Cómo conseguí ser tan feliz?

-¿Tus expectativas eran lamentablemente bajas tal vez? Porque según recuerdo siempre me llamabas apestoso y por como se mueven tus antenas ahora creo que me estas olfateando

-Siempre me gusto tu olor, pero no por eso iba a decírtelo mono humano mugroso y cochino –Dib lo miro sorprendido y se rio en su cara ¡Era tan fácil engañarlo!-

-Por un momento me asustaste lagartija espacial

-¡No soy una lagartija! –le grito indignado y Dib lo ignoro para seguir besándolo del mismo modo- Me gusta esto

-¿Soy bueno besando?

-Creo... Pero no es solo eso sino todo esto. El frío de afuera, la lluvia, tu calor, tus besos, tu calor...

-Estoy notando un patrón en esto, lo que me esta convenciendo de que si eres parte lagartija

-¡Dib!

-Lo siento ¿Quieres quedarte así un rato más? Gaz tardará en despertar –asintió con la cabeza y se abrazó más a él-

El abuelo llamo casi una hora después y los invito a desayunar, como su papá no iba a volver a casa hasta en un mes aceptaron la invitación y esperaron a que Gaz bajara para irse. El abuelo los miro maliciosamente todo el tiempo pero no dijo nada, Gaz estaba obsesionada con el penúltimo nivel de su game slave 5 así que apenas terminaron de comer la siguieron de regreso a la casa. Había dejado de llover pero aun había charcos enormes en la calle y todo estaba mojado. Como la chica seguía jugando mientras caminaba pronto la adelantaron y terminaron dejándola atrás

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Quieres hacer algo? –le pregunto Dib, Zim se detuvo a pensar. No tenía ni idea de que podían hacer, tal vez Dib quisiera seguir enseñándole a conducir...-

Gaz escucho el sonido de un claxon demasiado cerca de ella. Giro la cabeza a donde provenía el sonido y todo comenzó a moverse en cámara lenta... Un camión enorme estaba casi encima de ella, de pronto recordó a su madre muerta y pensó que tal vez la vería muy pronto

-¡GAZ! –escucho la voz de su hermano Dib gritarle y patas de araña la empujaron con fuerza hacia atrás. Percibió un golpe sordo y luego un golpe metálico casi al mismo tiempo que caía sentada sobre el asfalto, escucho cristal romperse y apenas se dio cuenta que estaba sentada alzo la vista-

Dib corrió a donde estaba y la sujeto con cuidado, revisando que estuviera bien. Pero algo faltaba en eso, no supo porque pero giro la cabeza apenas un poco y por encima del hombro de su hermano vio lo que había provocado el golpe sordo en el camión

-Dib... –su hermano la miro preocupado- Zim... –le dijo apuntando al otro chico que ahora estaba tirado boca abajo sobre el asfalto, las patas biónicas terminaban de regresar a su PAK aún camuflajeado. Dib se levanto de inmediato y Gaz fue tras él, no sentía dolor ni nada por el momento así que supuso que estaba bien pero era Zim el que parecía estar herido. Apenas dio un paso sintió el ruido del vidrio bajo su pie y bajo la vista, ahí estaba su game slave 5, hecho pedazos-

Apenas se acercaron a él Zim comenzó a moverse con lentitud intentando levantarse y soltando quejidos adoloridos

-Dios Zim ¿Estás bien? –le pregunto Dib, sus manos quietas en el aire sin saber si debía moverlo o no-

-Me acaba de arrollar un camión Dib, claro que estoy bien –le respondió el irken con molestia en la voz. Dib lo sujeto y lo ayudo a incorporarse pero apenas lo puso en pie Zim dio un grito ahogado- Mi pierna... Creo que, esta rota... –su hermano pasó el brazo por debajo de las rodillas de Zim y lo levanto sin mucho esfuerzo-

-¿Cómo te sientes Gaz? ¿Te duele algo? –le pregunto Dib y negó con la cabeza- Hay que ir a casa, toma mi teléfono y llama a papá –Gaz metió la mano en la gabardina de su hermano y saco el teléfono celular-

La gente se reunió a su alrededor con esas caras de idiotas que tanto la molestaban, cómo odiaba ese lugar... Y ahora intentaban matarla ¡Matarla! Debía anotar las placas del camión, por la noche visitaría al que había atropellado a Zim para darle clases de manejo con su bate de beisbol.

-Papá, accidente, botiquín, casa, ahora –estaba un poco espantada por lo que paso así que no tuvo cuidado en intentar armar una frase, estaba segura de que con eso su papá entendería-

Dib camino despacio observando a Gaz detenidamente, le preocupaba que ella pudiera estar lastimada y no sentirlo por culpa de la adrenalina pero llegaron a casa sin ningún problema. Dejo a Zim en el sofá y obligo a su hermana a sentarse también, fue a la cocina por un poco de agua y se acercó a ellos.

-¿Estas segura de que estas bien? ¿No te duele nada? –la chica aun estaba sorprendida por lo que había pasado; el casi morir era una experiencia extraña, que tu hermano demuestre tener una fuerza que no le conocías era para preocuparse y que tu hermano verde te salve la vida dejándose atropellar por un camión era impresionante-

-Me duele el trasero pero no creo que eso sea para preocuparse –Dib asintió con la cabeza, acerco un reposapiés y coloco la pierna de Zim sobre él con mucho cuidado-

-Tienes raspones en la cara Zim, voy a limpiarlos ¿Esta bien? -Gaz vio con curiosidad como Dib usaba gasa y agua para limpiar las magulladuras que tenía en la cara, luego uso un botiquín con símbolos extraños, irken sin duda, y le aplico spray sobre sus heridas- Listo, ahora solo queda revisar por golpes internos y ver si tu pierna esta rota

-Ya me he roto la pierna cientos de veces antes, se cuando estoy herido de verdad –le replico Zim con molestia y cruzo los brazos. De pronto su padre apareció en la puerta como si se hubiera tele transportado, lo que era muy probable conociendo a su papá-

-¿Qué paso? La gente dice que los arrollaron –les pregunto con nerviosismo el profesor-

-Zim salvo a Gaz pero él se llevo todo el golpe –le dijo Dib y el profesor corrió hacia ellos. Usando una especie de lámpara extraña reviso los huesos y órganos internos de su hija y luego lo paso para revisar a Zim-

-No hay daño interno en ninguno de los dos pero tu pierna esta fracturada Zim, hay que llevarte al hospital para que te enyesen

Su padre abrazo a Gaz sin dejar de llamarla "preciosa" y demás, luego le agradeció varias veces a Zim el haber salvado a su niña y los llevo a todos al nosocomio donde enyesaron la pierna ya-no-verde del hijo del profesor Membrana y le dieron unas muletas. Zim nunca había visto cosas de esas pero sabia perfectamente para que eran, así que no necesito que los doctores le dijeran como usarlas

-Cuando me empujaste... –de regreso en la casa Zim se sentó en el sofá a descansar, usar las muletas era algo agotador porque no estaba acostumbrado a ellas. Dib le acercaba cuanto cojín encontraba y su papá le llevo helado, Gaz no pudo evitar pensar en que parecía una mujer embarazada recibiendo mimos- Usaste tus patas biónicas

-Creí que tu PAK ya no funcionaba –su papá la abrazo con fuerza y Gaz sonrió, ojala pudieran estar juntos mas seguido-

-No funciona correctamente... Cuando vi lo que pasaba intente alejarte del camión pero me di cuenta de que no llegaría a tiempo así que les ordene que salieran para empujarte y lo hicieron, fue algo extraño creo. Voy a descansar a mi cuarto –Dib fue tras él y Gaz los siguió, por algo que no entendía Zim había cambiado bastante en esos últimos minutos-

-¿Estarás bien? –le pregunto Gaz, Zim miraba curioso la cosa blanca y casi dura que rodeaba su pierna-

-Sí... De no ser por el suero que tome mi pierna estaría sana mañana por la mañana pero no se cuanto tiempo le tome sanar ahora...

-¿Y valió la pena sacrificar eso Zim? Digo, ahora ya te estarías curando... –Zim miro a Gaz y luego a Dib que no le había quitado los ojos de encima, preocupado-

-Claro que valió la pena. Vale toda la pena del mundo

* * *

_¿Alguien más dijo "Aww" además de mí?_

_Wow, que Zim tan valiente_

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo.**

**Mil gracias por sus reviews a: **

**-Bellette07 **

**-TheFannishaUsui **

**-Youko Saiyo**

**-Monita**

**-Neliita**

**Y gracias también a ustedes lectores anónimos **

**¡Nos leemos pronto! **


End file.
